Rise of the Chosen One
by Zaos and Hikaru
Summary: The first part to the Ultimate Sonic series I'm making. Sonic and friends are throwing a party when it is interrupted by some strange guests. Has some DBZ references and fighting styles in it but no DBZ characters.
1. Ultimate Series: Part 1

_Rise of the Chosen one_

_ Part one of the Ultimate Sonic series_

"Sigh" Shadow stands at the edge of the cliff, looking out at all the lights of the city. Most had dimmed by this point of the night, as it was easily past 2 in the morning. "Yet the faker and his friends insist on throwing a party all night long…and insist that I come." Shadow looks at the invitation in his hand with annoyance. "The only reason I'm going is to get away from them…" Shadow nudges his head in the direction of the shadow's lurking around in the bushes. "I don't know who they are but, they don't seem to be GUN soldiers…"

As if on cue, the shadows burst from the bushes, which to their surprise didn't even cause Shadow to look in their direction.

"You know, it's rude to ignore people when they jump out of the bushes!" Shadow turns around to face the trio. The one had said the comment was a young…echidna?

"_This makes no sense…There shouldn't be any other Mobians, let alone echidnas on the planet!" _Shadow thinks to himself as he stares at the echidna.

"It's kinda rude to stare you know!" The echidna bursts out again. This was already getting of Shadow's nerves. He ignores the echidna and turns to the rest.

The second was a female fox with a black and grey dress and two tails, "_just like Tails himself" _Shadow thinks. The echidna was orange with a white star shaped symbol on his head. The last one looked like the eldest, a grey hedgehog with black gloves and grey shoes with black stripes, his quills dropped the same way Sonic's did.

"We've come to talk to you, Shadow the Hedgehog…" the grey hedgehog says.

"It would seem I'm rather popular around here so…what do you want?" Shadow replies.

The first one to speak up was the girl, "we've come to force you to join our group!"

"Oh? Is that so? And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" Shadow replies with sarcasm in his voice.

"You ignorant fool! I crush your bones into dust!" The grey hedgehog yells as he charges Shadow.

"Bring it on! I'll crush you just like everyone before you, pretty boy!" Shadow says as he charges up a Chaos Spear.

"The name is SHADE!" Shade collides with Shadow in a explosion of energy, sending sparks everywhere.

"Be careful not to destroy him Shade! We need him!" The female yells as Shadow collides with Shade again.

"I don't see why we need him Shallow." The young echidna mutters as the two hedgehogs collide again.

"We need him Crush, that's all there is too it." Shallow says with softness in her voice.

"Whatever you say, I'll do anything if it makes you happy." Crush says as he looks Shallow in the eyes.

"Thank you Crush…" Shallow says as she ruffles the young echidna's quills.

Shadow looks over at the duo and has a disgusted look on his face. He never had someone he could think of as a brother, but now was not the time to think about that. He has to deal with Shade before things got out of hand. Shade threw another wild punch and Shadow dodges easily. Shadow crouched down to avoid Shade's kick and sweaps his legs out from under him. He then quickly rises and elbows Shade in the gut, then he then grabbs his leg and swing him around a few times before tossing him back toward Shallow and Crush.

Shallow catches Shade in mid air; it was if he was as light as a feather! Shallow gently puts him down as Shade grunts in pain. "Let me at him Shallow…I-I can still fight!" Shade says with anger in his words.

"No Shade, it's my turn now." Shallow says calmly as she rises from the ground and stares at Shadow.

"Shallow! You don't need to fight him!" Crush yells as Shallow walks toward Shadow.

"I do Crush, after all; I am the strongest of the group." Shallow says calmly.

"You're the strongest? That's a good thing. I hope you're stronger than the other one over there." Shadow sayx as he drops into a fighting position.

"I am, I'm much stronger" Shallow says with anticipation in her voice.

"That's good, I'm ready to fight after that warm-up" Shadow says as Shallow gets ready to fight.

"You're going to regret saying that." Shallow says…and then she disappeared.

"_What? Where did she go?!" _Shadow thinks when Shallow reappears in front of Shadow and kicks him in the face.

"_She's fast!" _Shadow thinks as he blocks the second kick from Shallow. He tosses Shallow off him and charges her with a chaos spear ready, but she was already gone. "This is just too much…CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow slows down time and saw that Shallow was about to kick him in the face again. "Nice try girl, but it's not enough!" Shadow says as he punches Shallow in the face. Time speeds up as Shadow continues to combo Shallow with a series of kicks and punches in mid-air. He finishing by launching her back with a mini Chaos Blast.

"How did he keep up with my speed?!" Shallow screams as she hit the tree full force. She coughs up blood on impact and falls to the ground.

"SHALLOW!" Crush screams as he runs over to her, checking to see if she was okay. "Shallow…" He mutters with tears in his eyes, and then turns to Shadow. "YOU!" Crush yells with a massive amount of anger in his voice as he charges Shadow. As he barrels toward Shadow a giant hammer appears in his hand.

"A weapon eh? Okay then, bring it on!" Shadow screams as he runs toward Crush. Crush raises his hammer up high and swings down at Shadow. Shadow disappears the moment before the hammer hit him and reappears right in front of Crush.

"How?..." Crush was cut off when Shadow slams his fist into Crush's gut, causing him to spit out blood.

"Crush no!" Shallow screams as she runs toward the two.

"If you want him back so badly then I won't stop you." Shadow says as he picks up Crush and tosses him toward her. She catches him and lays him on the ground only to find that he was unconscious. "Mind you that I don't have any intention of killing any of you." Shadow says in a calm voice. "Just to get you away from me."

"I understand…We will leave you now." Shallow says as she flings Crush over her shoulder. She then walks over the Shade and does the same. "You are much stronger than we thought, but this won't happen next time" Shallow says with venom in the last few words.

"Keep dreaming all you want, you'll never defeat me, the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow says with pride in his title.

"Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shallow jumps into the forest and disappeared.

"That was a monumental waste of time…guess I better head to the party." Shadow pauses, and then dashes through the forest toward one of the lights in the distant city.

*Station Square*

"Sonic? Are you sure this is okay?" Tails asks with a nervous voice.

"Of course it is Tails! This is a busy city after all! And we did rent this place out for the night!" The blue hedgehog responds with vigor.

"If you say so…" Tails mutters quietly.

"I can't wait until the music starts playing and Sonic and I start to dance real slowly until..." Amy was about to finish when Sonic interrupts her.

"Amy! Knock it off will ya?"

"Oh Sonic! You just refuse to accept your feelings for me!" Amy quickly counters.

"Whatever you say Ames…" Sonic replies with sarcasm. "Anyhoo, where is Shadow? I'm starting to wonder if he's gonna show up at all." Sonic comments.

Almost as if on cue, the black hedgehog bursts through the doors and slowly walks into the room. "Glad you could make it Shads!" Sonic yells at Shadow.

"Will you please try to be a little less annoying faker?" Shadow replies with annoyance in his voice as he walks to the nearest table to sit down. He looks around at his surroundings. There are streamers all over the place and balloons hung up everywhere. There are 5 tables in a pentagon shape around him, one with he was sitting by. The room itself was dark blue with a grey ceiling.

"Come on Shadow! No need to act so glum!" Sonic says trying to get the hedgehog to act more cheery.

"Unlike you Sonic, I don't act out with unnecessary emotions…it's a waste of energy." Shadow replies darkly.

An anime style sweat drop appears on the back of his head. "Okay…Well, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Sonic yells at the top of his lungs.

"See? This is what I was talking about…Oh what's the use?" Shadow saying knowing it's pointless to try and stop Sonic.

*A few minutes later…*

Everybody around the room was enjoying the party in their own way. Amy was trying to get Sonic to talk to her but every time she got close, he would do some crazy dance move that would launch him across the room. Tails and Cream are playing a game of hopscotch with a twist; you had to jump to the beat of the music! Knuckles is glaring at Rouge, making sure she doesn't bolt to go and steal his emerald. Finally Shadow just sits at the same table, sometimes moving his head to the beat of the music.

Suddenly however, a figure comes through the double doors to the building. Nobody seems to notice him, nobody except for Shadow that is. "Who is that?" Shadow wonders out loud as he gets up and walks toward the figure. He is able to see under the cloak that this person has on, but only a little bit. He sees that he was a hedgehog, but that's all he sees. Shadow approaches the figure and stands right in front of him as the person stopped.

"I need to speak to Sonic the Hedgehog; I have no time for you…" The cloaked hedgehog says in a dangerous tone, but this only makes Shadow smirk.

"You'll just have to make time; now tell me why you're here. If you don't…" Shadow charges a Chaos Spear in his hand, "Or I'll just have to blow you all the way to hell." Shadow says darkly with a smile on his face.

"I'd love to see you try-"He was cut off when Shadow blasts him to the other side of the room, causing everyone to stop and look at the pair.

"What the? Shadow! What are you doing?" Sonic yells as he speeds toward the black hedgehog.

"This guy came in without an invitation…I was just escorting him out" Shadow jokes as he lets out a chuckle.

"If you wish for a quick death than you could have just asked…" The cloaked hedgehog replies. Suddenly the air becomes much denser and Shadow starts to sense an immense amount danger.

"_What is this strange feeling?"_ Shadow thinks to himself as his enemy charges him. He swings a chop for Shadow's neck but Shadow easily dodges…Only to get a cut on his neck anyway! "What the hell? How did…" Shadow trails off as he gets a clear look at his adversary. The cloak is off the reveal a red hedgehog with black stripes; he has a purple and black t-shirt and black jeans, along with purple and black shoes. Another thing he notices was that his hands are radiating energy!

"So that's how you injured me…" Shadow says out loud with interest.

"Yes Shadow, these are my Chaos Blades, forming energy around my hand, I can morph them into a blade like structure, which would be capable of taking you head off in an instant." The red hedgehog replies.

"What is your name?" Shadow asks.

"I am Larnet, the Saiyan Hedgehog." Larnet replies in a very serious tone.

"What the hell is a Saiyan?" Shadow asks with anger.

"I don't need to answer your question; after all, you're going to die anyways." Larnet replies with venom in the last words.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Shadow screams with fury as he charges toward Larnet.


	2. Shadow explodes

_Rise of the Chosen One_

_ Chapter 2: Shadow explodes_

Shadow rushed at Larnet as fast as he could. He jumped in the air and launches a few Chaos Spears at Larnet but he dodged them and fired a few of his own Chaos Spears of his own. Shadow rolled out of the way and ran at Larnet. He jumped just as Larnet sliced at him with his Chaos Blade and Shadow kicked him in the head. Larnet went flying in the air and rebounding off the wall and flew toward Shadow and shot some blast of Chaos Energy at Shadow. Shadow dodged the blasts and jumped in the air, floating there with his air shoes.

"This ends now Larnet." Shadow spoke with a deathly serious tone. "And why is that Shadow?" Larnet relied sarcastically. "Because I'm going to kill you!" Shadow yelled as four shining rings erupted from the ground. Each of them bound one of Larnet's limbs to a nearby piece of rock. "Chaos…Arrows!" Shadow had a blue orb in his hands and put it out in front of him. "DIE!" Shadow yelled as dozens of blue energy arrows that looked like smaller Chaos Spears began launching at Larnet. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Shadow yelled and began laughing like a maniac as the arrows connected where Larnet was chained to.

Shadow finished and began charging something else in his hand. It was a larger version of the Chaos Spear and it was red, "CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow launched the giant lance at the cloud of smoke where Larnet was. It collided and made a huge explosion that kicked up a lot of dust. Shadow panted as he continued to look at the dust cloud. "Take that you stupid asshole…" Shadow said as he continued to pant.

Just as he said that, the rocks around the area that he had hit exploded. "What the hell!" Shadow screamed as the explosion thrown rocks at him and hit him in the head knocking him to the ground. Shadow slowly got at as he gasped. Larnet was walking out from the dust cloud that the explosion had come from, with absolutely no injuries what so ever!

"What the hell are you?" Shadow said in disbelief. "Didn't I already explain that to you? I'm Larnet, the Sayian hedgehog ya jackass." Larnet said sarcastically. This caused an anime vein to bulge from Shadow's head. "You punk…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shadow's gold rings on his hands and feet began to fall off one by one. "Oh no…EVERYBODY RUN!" Sonic yelled as he knew what was happening. "What's the big deal? What a minute…Oh crap." Larnet realized what when Shadow's power level flew through the roof.

"TIME TO DIE! CHAOS….." Everybody had either ran of ducked for cover except for Larnet who stood there speechless. "…BLAST!" Shadow exploded with chaos energy which engulfed the whole room. The explosion could be heard for miles as almost everybody in the city woke up from shock. As the explosion dimmed all that remained of the building was a pile of rubble. "Damn it Shadow! Now we gotta pay for all the damage! Plus I rather not explain to GUN that you just blew some guy straight to hell!

Shadow started to regain his composure and a anime sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he realized how much damage he caused. "Well at least I got rid of the annoyance." Shadow said trying to look on the bright side. "Think again hedgehog." Larnet's voice seemed to shock everyone as he blasted his way out of the rubble. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me, though I will say that was an impressive display of power…" Larnet said walking toward the group.

"Hold it Larnet; we came to talk not to fight." A voice said from behind Larnet. He was also in a cloak but he flung it off to reveal an echidna with red fur and white stripes. "Hey Shento! Well it ain't my fault, Shadow attacked first." Larnet said matter of factly. "Who the hell is that?" Knuckles said pointing at Shento, "I thought I was the last echidna!" "You are, I am Shento the Sayian echidna." Shento said.

"Um, but still means that you're an echidna!" Knuckles said not quite understanding what Shento said. "No, I'm not an echidna; I am a Sayian echidna because I used to be a Sayian until we came to this world." Shento replied. "We?" Sonic asked. "Yes, me and my brother Larnet." Shento said. "I'd rather we leave out that we're brothers, you're just to calm for my style." Larnet relied to Shento's response.

"Never the less Larnet we are brother, DEAL WITH IT." Shento said the last part with slight anger in his voice. "Whatever you say bro." Larnet replied sarcastically. "Are you finished talking yet? I'd like to get an explanation as to why your brother is looking for Sonic?" Shadow asked. "Wow Shadow, I didn't know you cared!" Sonic said making a joke out of the situation. "Grrr…Shut up Sonic!" Shadow yelled with anger in his voice.

"Allow me to explain." Shento said, "The reason we are here to gather up the Chosen Ones, two of the seven are located here." Shento spoke as everyone else looked confused. "Chosen Ones? What are those?" Sonic was the first to speak among the group. "A Chosen One is one that was picked out by the gods is years to come to save the world from an evil that could destroy the universe…" As Shento said this everyone excluding Shento, Larnet and Shadow, gasped. "Destroy the universe! Who would do such a thing?" Tails yelled with obvious fear in his voice.

"That is the problem young Prower, we do not know, what we do know however is that Sonic and Shadow are each one of the Chosen Ones!" Shento yelled the last part as he pointed in the direction of Sonic and Shadow. "And how exactly do you know all of this?" Shadow asked, he still didn't trust either of these men and their story about a universe destroying evil. "Me and my brother Larnet are from a family called the Shanato's, who have watched over the universe for centuries, waiting for this moment." Shento explained to the group. "And how do we know that you're telling the truth? After all your brother did attacked me." Shadow once again asked, this time with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I can't really give you any direct proof that we are of the Shanato family other then my claim that we are, you would just have to trust us." Shento spoke plainly. "Hm…Fine, if that's how it is I'm game. Besides things around here are way too boring anyway." Shadow spoke as the other grew worried. "Shadow! What are you talking about? They could be working for Eggman!" Sonic yelled multiple times at Shadow until Shadow punched him the face sending him flying into the wall.

"And since when has the doctor hired people that are actually smart!" Shadow yelled back at Sonic who was getting up off the floor. "Well…Never I guess." Sonic replied feeling defeated. "Exactly my point, now how does this work anyway?" Shadow asked Shento. "I will travel with you while Larnet will travel with Sonic. You are allowed to bring as many companions as you want, but be warned you will keep them safe. We will travel and in 3 days reach a place called the Shrine of Beginnings; the rest will be explained there." Shento said taking a breath after the explanation.

"Well that's good enough for me!" Sonic yelled as he walked toward his friends. "Hmph, finally something to do other than just sit around." Shadow said as he walked toward Rouge. "We will be waiting at the city gates tomorrow at dawn. Choose your travelling companions and be there." Shento said as he disappeared. "We'll see ya!" Larnet yelled as he too disappeared. "What a weird duo, Rouge! Are you coming?" Shadow said to Rouge who looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't think you want to travel with me, is this a new side of Shadow that we are seeing?" Rouge asked as she taunted Shadow. "No, the only two people I trust are you and Omega. Since we still have yet to find him, you're the only one here." Shadow said as he was a bit annoyed. "Alright I'll come along, just because you want me to." Rouge said as she continued to taunt Shadow who began to get a bit angry. "Rouge." Shadow said with anger in his voice. "Alright I'll stop." Rouge replied knowing what he meant.

Sonic walked over to his friends and asked, "Alright so who wants to come with me?" Sonic asked as he reached his friends. "We will!" Tails and Amy said as Sonic chuckled at their eagerness. Knuckles however, just sat quietly and said, "No thanks." "Why not?" Sonic asked, confused at Knuckles reaction. "I have no reason to come with you and I must stay and protect the Master Emerald." Knuckles replied. "Whatever you say Knucs." Sonic said respecting Knuckles decision.

"It's about time; you guys should get some sleep. I'm heading back to Angel Island." Knuckles said as he walked away. "Take care of yourself Knucs!" Sonic yelled at his departing friend. Knuckles only raised his hand and waved back at Sonic as he left. "I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." Sonic said as he walked out to head back to his house. "See you guys tomorrow!" Sonic yelled at Amy and Tails. "See you!" They replied.

Shadow chuckled, "What's up Shadow? Something on your mind?" Rouge asked. "It's nothing, I'm heading back to my house, see you later." Shadow said as he ran off. Before Rouge could say anything he was gone. "Didn't even get to say goodbye, whatever." Rouge flew off to find a place to stay the night.

The next day, road leading out of Station Square

Larnet and Shento were waiting for their "Chosen Ones" and their companions to arrive so that they could head out to the Shrine of Beginnings. "They're late." Was all that Shento said, a bit annoyed that they weren't here yet. "Don't be so uptight Shento, they'll be here just you wait." Larnet replied to his older brother. He had no doubt in his mind that they would show up. As if on cue a group of people were seen exiting the city, the exact group they had been waiting for.

"It's about time you all showed up, are you ready to leave?" Shento asked ready to get on the road for fear of missing the deadline to arrive at the shrine. Shadow was the first to speak, "We are, so let's go." "Alright then, there's a fork in the road up ahead, both forks separate later down the road, but they arrive at the same place if you choose the correct path, that place being the Shrine of Beginnings." Larnet spoke up explaining the way that each group will travel. "Each group will pick a separate fork as we head toward the same destination, this will help keep outside interference with the other group to a minimum." Shento explained as they were walking.

Up ahead everyone say an obvious fork in the road, it was what the Shanato brothers were talking about. "Here it is, each group is to choose a path." Larnet spoke waiting for a reply. Sonic replied first" I think I'd like the right fork." "Whatever, I wanted to left path anyway." Shadow said itching to get away from the blue hedgehog. "Alright then, we are to separate and head for the Shrine of Beginnings. If you wish to do any last minute training, the only time to do it will be when you are resting for the day during your travels. Let's go!" Larnet yelled as he headed down the right path with Sonic's group while Shento went with Shadow's group.

"This is going to be interesting" Shento thought as he headed down his path.


	3. Traveling the training road

_Rise of the Chosen One_

_ Chapter 3: Traveling the training road_

Road to the shrine: Right Fork

Sonic and the others had been traveling down the road for most of the day. Off in the distance the sun could be seen setting pointing out that it is near the end of the day. "Alright everyone we'll camp here for tonight" Larnet announced as he pointed at a small grassy plain on the side of the path. "Oh come on! We got plenty of time left, let's keep going!" Sonic yelled still full of energy. He obviously was not ready to stop.

"I think the other will agree with me Sonic." Larnet said bluntly as he pointed toward Tails and Amy. They were both worn out from all the running Sonic had been doing all day. It was rare for Amy to ever become tired from chasing Sonic. "Ya I pant am going to have to pant agree with pant Larnet" Tails was saying in between breaths. "Oh fine." Sonic said as he went over the lay down. "Don't get too comfortable Sonic, we still have training to do!" Larnet yelled at Sonic. "WHAT? Why does everyone else get to rest while I still have to work?" Sonic yelled with confusion.

"Because to qualify in my families eyes to even have a chance at being the chosen on you must have either mastered Chaos Control, Blast, and Spear or have master an advance Chaos technique." Larnet explained to Sonic. "Well that seems kind of lame." Sonic replied annoyed that he had to learn anything more about Chaos Energy then he already knew about. "Like it or not Sonic this is how it is, so DEAL WITH IT." Larnet said annoyed that Sonic was acting like a child about this.

"Fine can we get started then?" Sonic asked, if he was going to have to do this then he wanted to start now. "Alright then, the technique you will be learning is called the Chaos Dash." "Chaos Dash?" "Yes Sonic, this ability is a variation of the Spin Dash you use, only it is combined with Chaos Energy making it powerful enough to rip a mountain in half." "Whoa." "Exactly Sonic, this technique is very dangerous, so you must learn to control it or you could risk hurting yourself and everybody else around you. Luckily since you already have experience using the Spin Dash you should be able to master this technique no problem." Larnet said finally finished with his explanation. "Then let's get started!" Sonic yelled with enthusiasm. "Alright then, here is how to use the technique…" Larnet began.

Road to the Shrine: Left Fork

Shadow continued to walk forward; it was what he had done for most of his life. He continued walking until Shento spoke out loud, "We should set up camp for the night, it's starting to get dark out." Shento said calmly. Shadow pondered this for a moment before walking over to a grassy plain on the side of the road. It was perfect for camping as he removed his pack and began to set up his tent. He was done within a matter of seconds and walked back over to Shento who had finished setting up his tent just as fast.

"Am I correct in assuming that you would like to see all of my powers?" Shadow asked Shento apparently already knowing what he was going to ask. "Yes, I am aware that you know Chaos Control, Blast, Spear, Arrow, and Lance. But I have a feeling that you know more then that." Shento relayed his knowledge to Shadow. "Yes you are correct in assuming that. I know one more Chaos technique that is more powerful then any of the others." "Would it happen to be the all powerful Chaos Cannon?" "Yes it is, I will show it to you." As Shadow finished he got into the stance of the Final Flash, his hands accumulating energy into them. "CHAOS CANNON!" Shadow yelled as he thrust both of his hands forward and a giant beam of red energy shot out of his hands into the sky.

Road to the Shrine: Right Fork

"What the hell is that?" Sonic yelled looking at the red beam in the sky. He was to say the least, exhausted from the training he was going through and was surprised to see the giant beam of energy in the sky. "That must be Shadow's Chaos Cannon. I never imagined it would be so powerful." Larnet said knowing exactly what it was. "That's Shadow's energy?" "Yes Sonic, it would seem he is quite powerful." Larnet said. Sonic couldn't comprehend it, Shadow never had this much power before…All the more reason for Sonic to continue training so that he could become stronger then him!

Road to the Shrine: Left Fork

Shadow was panting heavily after the blast. That move had taken quite a bit of energy from him; he had to remind himself that it was only to be used as a last resort. "That was impressive Shadow." Shento said as he dug through his pack looking for something. As he found what he needed he rose and walked toward Shadow, "Here eat this. It's a Senzu Bean, when you eat it you will regain all of your lost energy and even heal completely." Shento explained as Shadow ate the bean. Shortly after he felt all of his strength return to him, he felt great! "That bean works wonders; I'm back at 100%!" Shadow exclaimed with delight. "Good then it's about time we get started on training."

"We can't train here, the area would get destroyed and anybody around us would be in danger." Shadow explained worried about Rouge if they were to train here. "Don't worry Shadow; I know a perfect place, follow me." Shento said as he flew up into the sky. Shadow followed shortly after with his speed.

Wasteland on the Left Fork

Shento landed just as Shadow had arrived at the wasteland. "Yes, this place will be perfect." Shento said looking at the area around him. "So are we going to spar now or are we going to waste more time Shento?" Shadow asked waiting for Shento to give him the signal to start. "First Shadow I want you to power up to full strength." Shento said to Shadow. "Whatever you say." Shadow put his arms into an x in front of him (power up position) as he began to power up. He started to yell as his power continued to rise until it reached its max where he flung each of his arms to each side of himself.

"Nice power level Shadow, somewhere around 17000 if I'm not mistaken. But its not quite as high as mine." Shento said referring to his 21000 power level. "Oh really? It seems that you've forgotten one important fact about me Shento." Shadow said snickering. "What's that Shadow?" "I can increase my power by removing my inhibitor rings!" Shadow yelled as each of his ring began to fall off. Shento said two words, "Uh oh."

Play I am…All of Me

Shadow began to scream as his power level skyrocketed, "Shento, you have no idea what you're up against…I am the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow yelled as his power hit the max (Power level: 22500). "CHAOS…CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as he teleported. "He can use Chaos Control without an emerald?" Shento yelled as he was punched in the face by Shadow, which sent him flying. Shadow teleported after him and proceeded to punch him in the stomach 5 times before sending him flying again with a kick.

Shadow chased after Shento again and repeatedly punched him in the face! After the eighth punch he grabbed his leg and spun around 5 times before letting go and throwing Shento into a nearby mountain! "Is that all you've got Shento?" Shadow asked sarcastically as he waited for Shento to get up. "Your stronger then I thought Shadow…However." Shento said as the rocks around him exploded! "I am stronger!" Shento screamed as he charged toward Shadow. 'Just try your luck…" Shadow said as he ran toward Shento.

Shento and Shadow began to rapidly through punches and kicks at each other which collided with each other! Shadow then jumped back, "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as he threw the spear of Chaos Energy at Shento. Shento dodged the spear and prepared his own attack. Shadow jumped back and threw his hands to both sides of himself. "KA…ME…HA…ME…" Shento started to chant. "Eat this, Chaos Cannon!" Shadow yelled as he brought both of his hands in front of him, releasing the giant red beam of Chaos Energy at Shento. "HA!" Shento yelled as he thrust the blue beam forward to meet Shadow's Chaos Cannon. The result of the two beams clashing was a beam struggle.

"This is where I win Shadow!" Shento yelled as he beam inched toward Shadow. "Not on your life" Shadow yelled as he put more power into his beam. "Fine then…" Shento said and his power level sky rocketed! The Kamehameha started to easily overtake the Chaos Cannon. "What? Where is he getting all of this power?" Shadow yelled. "I've always had it, I just hid it until now." Shento said calmly (Power level: 135000) "No Way!" Shadow screamed as the Kamehameha tore through his Chaos Cannon and hit him dead on. The large explosion occurred from the impact.

"Take that Shadow…" Shento said as he walked toward the crater.


	4. The Shanato's, guardians of time

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_Chapter 4: The Shanato's, guardians of time_

Wasteland on the left fork

Shento approached the crater where Shadow would hopefully be. When Shento reached it and looked down into it he saw a very bruised, battered, and pissed off hedgehog in it. "Where the hell did all of that power come from?" Shadow asked irritated that if Shento had that much power, he would use it all at once. "As I said before Shadow, I've always had it, what you said made me angry so I decided to show you just how powerful I really am." Shento replied calmly, in his mind all of this was Shadow's fault anyway.

"Damn you Shento…" Shadow said before passing out from the amount of damage that was inflicted to him. Shento sighed before jumping down to get Shadow. He picked him up and pulled out another Senzu Bean and fed it to him. Almost immediately Shadow woke up and sprang to his feet and jumped to the reach the edge of the crater. He landed at the top of it and began to walk back to the campsite as if nothing had happened, though he was in deep thought.

"If Shento is that strong, then who is to say his entire family isn't that strong as well? Damn it! If that's the case then there is seven people who are stronger then me, I'll just have to train and become stronger then them…" Shadow thought with anger as Shento followed him close behind.

Road to the Shrine: Right Fork

Sonic was panting heavily; he was exhausted from the days training and was ready to get to sleep. However, a certain mad scientist was about to rain on his parade. "Muahahaha! We meet again Sonic!" Said a certain egg shaped scientist. "Eggman!" Sonic yelled at the crazed madman. "Yes, it is I! Doctor Eggman! And this time I have come up with the perfect plan to destroy you and your pesky friends!" Eggman yelled as he pressed a big red button on his machine. Almost immediately a giant robot seemingly fell from the sky right in front of Sonic. "I call it my Egg-Annihilator!" Eggman yelled pleased with his creation.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sonic asked. "Shut up hedgehog! This is the day that you die!" Eggman yelled as he jumped into his robot and charged Sonic. "Oh yeah bring it on!" Sonic yelled preparing for battle.

Play Endless Possibilities by Jaret Reddick

Sonic jumped at the giant robot and avoided a swipe of its hand in midair. He then kicked it in the head and used it to spring backwards and couple of yards. The robot then turned its hand into a machine gun and started to shoot dozens of bullets at the blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled as he began to run circles around the robot to dodge all of the bullets. At the same time this was causing the robot to be lifted into the air. "What is this?" Eggman yelled as he was sucked into the vortex. "Time to finish this!" Sonic yelled as he prepared to Spin Dash the robot, though this time something was different. Energy was gathering around the hedgehog. "What is happening?" Eggman yelled watching Sonic with interest and fear. "Chaos…Dash!" Sonic yelled as he launched himself at the robot. With an almighty explosion on impact, Sonic had cleaved the robot into two halves as it exploded.

"You'll regret this hedgehog!" Eggman yelled as he flew through the air. "So long Egghead!" Sonic yelled as he watched Eggman soar through the sky. "Well that was fun while it lasted, time to get some sleep!" Sonic yelled as he walked toward his tent.

Road to the Shrine: Left Fork

Shadow walked over to his tent, unable to think anymore and decided to try and get some sleep, although he didn't even need to sleep, since he was designed to never sleep. He entered his tent and laid there awake for the rest of night.

The next day, Road to the Shrine: Right Fork

Sonic woke up as the sun was rising. "Well it's about time we get back on the road!" Sonic yelled with enthusiasm. This however woke up everyone else and they were cranky about the way that they were woken up. "Sonic!" Amy yelled as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. "Umm…Yes Amy?" Sonic replied afraid of the hammer in her hands. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to not yell in the morning? Every time anyone sleeps at your house or you sleep at someone else's house you wake them up by being very loud and annoying!" Amy yelled as she continued to advance toward Sonic. "Hey Amy…Calm down, Tails! Help me!" Sonic yelled as he began to run away from Amy. "Sorry Sonic but I think you have this one coming." Tails said a little upset that he was woken up as well.

"Well I'm going to have to separate them." Larnet said as he shot a small blast of Chaos Energy toward Amy's hammer. It exploded on contact and destroyed Amy's hammer. Even though it didn't hurt Amy she was still pretty pissed off, "What did you do that for?" Amy yelled at Larnet. "We need to get moving. We're already behind schedule as it is; I don't like to be late." Larnet replied as he was packing up his camp. Amy decided it was best to go with what Larnet was doing and began to pack up her own camp as well. After everybody had packed up their things the group headed out back onto the road.

Road to the Shrine: Left Fork

Shadow was packing up his things when Eggman decided to attack them. As he was the only one up a 4 in the morning, packing up his camp the egg shaped scientist descended from the sky. "Doctor." Shadow said as he looked up at Eggman. "Hello Shadow, pleasant morning today isn't it?" Eggman asked as he made motions around him. "Cut to the chase Doctor, that isn't the reason you're here is it?" Shadow asked wanting to get this over with. All Eggman was doing was wasting his time. "Ah yes, alright then Shadow, the reason I'm here is quite simple. I've been working to get rid of all the pests that have been in my way of my plans recently and you happen to be on that list. So here I am." Eggman explained to Shadow as a giant flying fortress appeared above them. Hundreds of robots began to drop out of them and land all around Shadow. The noise caused by the robots woke up Rouge and Shento was already up and had been watching the whole scene.

"It seems we have some exterminating to do." Shento said as he approached Shadow and stood against the robots. "Someone just doesn't know when to give up do they?" Rouge asked Eggman as she descended by Shadow. "No time for games Rouge. It's time to clean house." Shadow said as he lowered into a fighting stance. "This is going to easy." Rouge said as she prepared for battle. "I wouldn't even call this a warm-up." Shento said as he waited for the battle to begin. "Egg-Bots, Attack!" Eggman yelled as his small army ran toward the three.

Shadow jumped in the air as 3 robots ran toward him. He used his homing attack to take out all three and launched some Chaos Spears toward a group of 6 and destroyed all of them. Shento sent blast after blast after the robots. Each one that hit a blast was instantly disintegrated. After they got to close he began to attack them with his fists. A group of 15 or so robots attacked him and he began to rip them all apart while he laughing like he was having the time of his life as robot limbs were flying from the group. Rouge was jumping from robot to robot kicking each one in the head and causing it to explode. After the 8th robot she regrouped with Shadow.

"Just like old times eh Shadow?" Rouge asked as she kicked another robot in the head. "If you say so." Shadow said as he blasted another 3 robots into oblivion. "How can they destroy my robots so easily?" Eggman asked himself. "Enough! E-119 Alpha, E-120 Echo and E-121 Charlie, Attack!" Three robots fell from the giant flying fortress. Alpha looked like Beta when he got his upgrades, only he was green. Echo looked exactly like Gamma but he was white and black. Charlie looked like Beta when he was normal with the double arm cannons only he was brown. The three robots each chose a target to attack, Alpha attacked Shadow, Echo attacked Shento and Charlie attacked Rouge.

"This ought to be interesting." Shadow said as he destroyed the remaining of the smaller robots. Alpha raised his arm and swiped at Shadow. Shadow backfliped and shot a few Chaos Spears at Alpha. Alpha deflected them to his side and shot some homing missiles at Shadow. Shadow ran around Alpha in a circle and jumped over him just as the missiles were going to hit him, causing them to blow up in Alpha's face. As the smoke cleared Alpha was floating there unfazed by the attack. "Hehehehe…Fine then." Shadow said as he approached the robot. Each of his inhibitor rings fell to the ground as he continued to walk toward the robot. "It's time for you to die!" Shadow yelled as he ran toward the robot.

Alpha floated up and charged a blast and shot it at Shadow. Shadow dodged the blast and continued to run toward Alpha. Alpha shot more charged blasts at Shadow only for him to dodge them. "This is tiresome…Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as time slowed down. Shadow ran up right behind the robot as time resumed. "Chaos…Blast!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs as an explosion engulfed both him and Alpha. "Shadow!" Rouge yelled as she looked toward the blast. That cost her dearly as Charlie knocked her down and pointed a gun at her head. "Time to die." Charlie said in a robotic voice. "What do you think your doing?" Shadow said as he teleported behind Charlie. He stuck his hand through the robot. "DON'T EVER TOUCH HER!" Shadow yelled as he ripped the robot in half.

"Humph…Showoff." Shento said as he walked toward them, Echo in a burning heap of metal behind him. "Shadow?" Rouge asked as he looked at her. He offered her a hand, "You okay?" He asked as he pulled her up to her feet. "Ya, I'm fine…" Rouge replied as Shadow turned around. "Good, now then." Shadow said turning his attention to Eggman…or where Eggman used to be. It seems that he retreated when Shadow removed his inhibitor rings, knowing the outcome of the battle already, "Coward." Shadow said as he went to put his inhibitor rings back on.

"He sure has spilt personalities alright." Shento said as he looked toward the campsite. It was completely destroyed in the battle. The only things left were Shadow's equipment since he had packed up early and had his supplies behind a boulder at the time. "Figures this would happen. My luck is terrible." Shento said as he looked at the remains of the campsite. "Oh this is just great! Now where am I supposed to sleep?" Rouge yelled angry at Eggman for ruining her stuff. "Take my tent, I don't sleep anyway." Shadow said as he walked back toward the group. He walked over to where his equipment was and picked it up and began to walk down the path. "Well? Are you guys coming?" Shadow asked turning his head back toward Shento and Rouge. Shento got up and followed Shadow without another word and Rouge ran after him telling him to wait up.

Road to the Shrine: Right Fork

Sonic and his group were walking when they could see something ahead on the path… "We're here, that is the Shrine of Beginnings." Larnet said to Sonic as he walked beside him. "That's the Shrine? I was expecting it to be bigger." Sonic said looking at the Shrine. "Whatever the case, we should reach it within the hour at our current pace." Larnet said, but Sonic had other plans. "Tails? Grab onto Larnet's hand" Sonic asked and Tails grabbed Larnet's hand. "Hey! What are you planning Sonic?" Larnet asked slightly worried. "You'll see…" Sonic had a sly grin on his face as he grabbed Amy and Tails hands. "BLAST AWAY!" Sonic yelled as he ran top speed toward the Shrine. "YOURRRRR CRRRAAAAZZZZYYYYYY!" Larnet yelled as they approached the Shrine at high speeds.

Road to the Shrine: Left Fork

"Is that Sonic?" Shento asked as he saw the blue blur running toward the Shrine. "No! The fakers trying to beat me to the Shrine! Well that isn't going to happen!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed Rouge and Shento's hands. "Shadow? What are you DOOOOOIIIIINNNNGGGG?" The last part of Shento's sentence was like that because Shadow had begun to run toward the Shrine at high speeds, just like Sonic.

Shrine of Beginnings

"Who's that coming?" A girl of about age 19 asked. "It looks like Larnet and Shento's Chosen One's are about to arrive. We had better move." An older man said as he moved back. Almost as if one cue, Sonic and Shadow's groups both collided right next to the shrine and the members all went flying to different points of the shrine. "Watch where your going Sonic!" Shadow yelled at the blue hedgehog. "Hey don't blame me! You just didn't want me to win so you ran into me!" Sonic yelled at the Ultimate Life Form. "What did you say?" Shadow now had an anime vein bulging from his head.

"ENOUGH!" Both Larnet and Shento yelled at the hedgehogs, "Seriously, you guys act like children sometimes." Shento said not believing that they were both arguing over something as simple as a race. "Ahem." The older man said to get everyone's attention. "Grandfather!" Larnet yelled and ran up to give the old man a hug. "Alright Larnet that's enough." The old man said as Larnet got off of him. "It's been so long! How have you been?" Larnet asked as he dusted himself off. "I've been fine Larnet; I trust you have been okay as well?" He asked. "Grandpa Koza…" Shento said annoyed that they had gotten off track so easily. "What? Oh yes right, the newcomers." Koza replied remembering the Chosen One's in front of him. Koza was a old sea blue hedgehog whose quills dropped like Sonic's. He wore sky blue gloves and his shoes were sea and sky blue.

"Enough fooling around now, time to get back to business. Ahem, you are two of the seven Chosen One candidates that have a chance to be the real Chosen One, there can only be one to save the world after all." Koza explained to the hedgehogs. "So only one of the seven candidates is actually the Chosen One?" Shadow asked Koza. "Yes, follow me." Koza lead them into a chamber where the other five Chosen One's and their mentors waited. "Wow one things for sure…" Sonic started.

"This is going to be intense!"


	5. Beginning of a new adventure

**Hey guys! I decided this chapter I would start using my POV system. This is where I will choose a character who's POV the story would be told through at the time. That's all so here the chapter!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_Chapter 5: Beginning of a new adventure_

Shrine of Beginnings: Inner Chamber: Shadow's POV

Shadow stood still in that room for what seemed like an eternity before the family of supposed 'guardians' began to explain why they were here. "We have gathered you here because the end of the world draws near."" Koza began to explain, "One of you is the Chosen One, the only person capable of destroying the great evil that will attempt to plague this world. You and your mentor will travel between the seven shrines of the Chaos Emeralds to be tested to figure out which one of you is the real Chosen One. To gain access to these shrines you must have the Chaos Emerald of the shrine." Koza continued to explain.

I looked around the room at the other candidates. First I saw the three that had attacked me that night. Great, just great, I already have three enemies in this room. Who else is there? There is a purple wolf and a white and orange hedgehog as well. He had a Pink hedgehog with three quills that spike up like mine with him. She also has a light blue stripe going down her forehead. "Any questions?" Koza asked. The white and orange hedgehog spoke up first, "Are we going to be assigned each Chaos Emerald?" He asked. I laughed out loud bringing everyone's attention to me, "That has to be by far the stupidest question I have ever heard!" I exclaimed, this was just a waste of my time. Tell me which emerald I'm after so I can go get damn it!

"Come again?" The hedgehog asked. "Did I stutter? I said that-"Bang! My head was spinning as the hedgehog had punched me in the head.

Sonic's POV

Oh man, this guy has no idea what he's getting into. I've seen Shadow angry, but when he got up off of the floor he looked majorly pissed. "Oh you've done it now; I'm going to rip you apart!" Shadow yelled as he charged the hedgehog. "Damn it Zaos!" Kaiza yelled at the white and orange hedgehog. "I've got this." Zaos yelled as he caught Shadow's fist in mid swing, "Bring it on Shadow."

Zaos's POV

This was going to be too easy. I caught Shadow's second fist and tossed him over my shoulder. He landed on his feet but before we could continue…"Hold on!" Shento yelled, "If you're going to fight at least take it outside!" "Fine then, I don't have any problem with that-"That's all I got to say before Shadow punched me through the wall.

Field next to the Shrine of Beginnings: Zaos's POV

I landed in the field that we had traveled on to get here. I immediately got up from the punch only to avoid a second one from Shadow. "I guess I had that one coming, since I hit you with a cheap shot." I said after dodging another punch. "You'll be in pieces when I'm done with you!" Shadow yelled as he kicked me in the side. I grunted before I grabbed his leg and swung him around three times before releasing him, sending him flying into the ground. "You should give up while you have the chance." I said before the ground exploded with energy. Shadow floated out of the ground, but his gold rings were gone. "What?" I said. "DIE! CHAOS…BLAST!" Shadow yelled as the immediate area was destroyed by a red blast. Two words came to my mind as the blast approached me, "Holy crap!"

Sonic's POV

I had raced outside just to see Shadow say those terrible words, "CHAOS…BLAST!" Uh oh. The area where Shadow and Zaos were was engulfed by a red blast of Chaos Energy. "That's not good." I said as a certain pink Hedgefox ran out from the building, "Zaos!" She yelled as she ran toward where the blast was. "Hey! Wait a second!" I yelled as I tried to stop her from getting close to the battle. As the blast cleared both Shadow and Zaos were still standing, though Zaos looked a little worse for wear. Shadow didn't give him any time to recover as he threw some Chaos Spears at Zaos however, "Stop!" The blue Hedgefox put herself in front of Zaos to shield him. "Jewel no!" Zaos yelled, yet Shadow couldn't stop the attack. Just as it was about to hit her however I intervened. "Chaos Dash!" I yelled as I collided with Shadow's Chaos Spears before they hit Jewel. An explosion occurred which knocked me backwards, but I got back up quite quickly.

"Zaos! Are you okay?" Jewel yelled as she tackled him in a hug. "I'm okay Jewel; it'll take more then that to get rid of your big brother." Zaos replied to her. I walked up to Shadow who was looking rather grumpy. "What's up with you? You seem like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I said to him trying to figure out why he was so angry. "Well when someone punches me in the face I usually react with anger Sonic." Shadow replied frustrated that Jewel had interfered in his fight.

"That fight shouldn't have happened anyway." Shento said as he approached Shadow. "You were both out of line; you Shadow should not have made that comment…" Shento said turning his head to Zaos, "…And you need to control your angry and not punch everyone that makes you angry. Now if you both don't mind, my family and I would like to get back to telling everybody which temple they are supposed the head to first." Shento said as he turned and headed back to the temple. I followed him.

Shrine of Beginnings: Inner Chamber: Sonic's POV

I walked back up to Larnet and my friends as we awaited our assignment so to speak. I was assigned to head to the blue Chaos Emerald temple first, Shadow got red, Shade got white, Shallow got purple, Crush got green, Ark got cyan and Zaos got yellow. "Well let's go find that emerald then!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

Larnet's POV

"That guy has way too much energy." I said as I started to follow Sonic out the door. "I'm off to follow Sonic; I'll see you all later. Come on Tails, you too Amy." I said as I walked out the door. Sonic's two friends ran after him faster then I did. I knew I could catch him when I wanted to and besides, I'm decided to let him run for now. He'd be searching for the emerald soon anyway so might as well let him enjoy himself.

Shadow's POV

Shadow watched as Sonic ran out the door, preparing to search for his Chaos Emerald. "Over energetic fool." Was all that I could say. "Well we better head out as well." Shento said as he headed toward the door. "Humph." I said as I followed Shento out the door. "Wait for me!" Rouge said as she ran after us.

Zaos's POV

"Well I think it's about time we get going as well." I said to my sister. "You bet! We'll find our Chaos Emerald before any of the others do!" Jewel yelled with enthusiasm. "We better go now if we want to have any time to search for the emerald before sundown." Kaiza said as he approached the pair. "Alright then, let's go." I said as I walked toward the door.

"Whatever awaits me during this adventure…I'll meet it head on!"

**Short chapter this time, but I'm going to make the next one really long. Also wow! I posted two chapters and a one shot story in one day, that's gotta be a new record. Anyhow see you guys next chapter!**


	6. True Love

**What's up guys? Just finished the new chapter not too long ago and am posting it up now. This is my longest one yet. Just so you know I'm switching the names of the Chaos Shrines to Chaos Temples. Without further ado, here is chapter 6!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 6: True Love_

Road to the Red Chaos Temple: Shadow's POV

I walked down the path quickly and quietly. I had to find the Chaos Emerald before anybody else did. I really didn't understand why myself, almost as if I felt I must be better then the rest of those pompous…I'm not going to finish that thought. I continued to walk down the path until I saw smoke rising up ahead…Smoke from a large fire. "What the hell?" I said out loud as I continued toward the smoke, faster this time. "Shadow wait up!" Rouge yelled as ran to keep up with me.

Ruby Village

I arrived at the village to see a certain evil madman destroying everything. "Why hello Shadow! Good of you to join us!" Eggman yelled as he was in his Egg-Walked (From Sonic Adventure 2) and had his blaster pointed at the head of a fallen silver hedgehog with grey stripes, his quills spiked up like mine. He had grey gloves and shoes like Sonic's only grey as well. "No…Stop…You monster…" The hedgehog spoke and then he coughed up blood. "Oh you…You just don't give up do you?" Eggman said to the hedgehog. "Doctor! Let him go!" I yelled at Eggman. "Let me think…No." Eggman said as he shot the hedgehog in the head. "No!" A fox off to the left yelled. She was being held by Eggman's robots. She was a fox who was scarlet red. She wore a red t-shirts and red jeans. She had white gloves and white shoes. She had sea green eyes. "You're next girl." Eggman said as he pointed his gun at the fox. He never got the chance to shoot.

"Ugh!" Eggman yelled as I slammed into his Egg-Walker. I then proceeded to destroy the robots guarding the fox one by one until they were all gone. When I was finished Eggman had recovered and was pointing the launcher at me. "I'm warning you Shadow…This has nothing to do with you so just leave!" Eggman yelled, it was strange, I have never seen the doctor get this angry. "Sorry Doctor, but I can't let you do that." Immediately after I said that I used Chaos Control to avoid a gunshot from Eggman. "Damn that hedgehog! He's ruins my plans just like Sonic!" Eggman yelled as he searched the village looking for me.

I watched him on a high branch on a tree. The fox I was holding was shivering with fear. "Are you okay?" I asked what a stupid question of course she wasn't okay. She just saw her brother get shot right in front of her. How do I know it's her brother? "I'm…I'm…okay…" She replied slowly while still shivering. The silver hedgehog on the ground moved slightly. "No way…" I said as I looked at him. The fox looked over at him as well, "Soul…He's still alive…" She said, some of the shivering gone as she saw him alive. Unfortunately Eggman saw this as well. "You have to be kidding me. I shot in the head for Pete's sake! Why can't you just die?" Eggman yelled as he approached the hedgehog. "Wait here." I told the fox as I teleported, I had to reach Soul before Eggman did, or he was going to die for sure this time.

Eggman pointed the gun at his head again. "This time I'll shoot until I'm sure you're dead." He said. But before he could pull the trigger I teleported Soul away from that spot, making Eggman shoot nothing but dirt. "Damn it Shadow! Quit interfering with my plans!" Eggman yelled in frustration. "Sorry Doctor, but I can't do that." I said as I approached Eggman slowly. I don't know what it is that compels me to help these people but I won't let Eggman hurt another soul in this village, no pun intended.

"…You know what Shadow? None of this is worth the trouble, I'm leaving." Eggman said as the legs retracted into his Egg-Walker and he floated back to his flying fortress. "By the way Shadow! Me and my Egg Destroyer will be back to kill you one day!" Eggman yelled as he floated back to his Egg Destroyer. "Dream on Doctor!" I yelled, the day Eggman kills me is the day that idiot Sonic regains his brain.

"Um…Thank you uh…." I turned around to find the same fox I had saved thanking me. "Shadow, the names Shadow the Hedgehog." I told her, she shuffled her feet a little before saying, "My name's Heart the Fox, pleased to meet you!" Wow, her attitude changed very dramatically after she learned my name. I wonder why? Rouge chose this perfect time to catch up with us. "Why did you have to run on ahead Shadow?" She said panting. "If I hadn't these two would be dead now." I replied plainly to Rouge.

"Huh?" She turned toward Heart, "Oh I didn't see you there, hi!" Rouge said to Heart, and then her eyes drifted toward Soul, who was still groaning in the dirt. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled as she laid eyes one Soul. Right, I forgot about him for a second. "I got him." I said as I teleported next to him. I noticed that there still were people in all of the village houses. "Would it kill any of you to find a doctor?" I asked them and a man in a white coat ran forward toward us. "Are you okay Soul?" I asked him. Man it felt weird using a name I had never said before. "I've been better…" He replied still holding his bleeding head. I picked him up and followed the doctor into one of the huts.

In the hut the doctor immediately began working on Soul. In a matter of minutes he had the bullet out of Soul's head. "The strange thing is that the bullet never reached Soul's skull." The doctor told us. Soul had just woken up and decided to tell us why. "I didn't want to warn the guy that I was still protecting myself so I formed a Chaos Shield in my head, right at the point that the bullet would've made contact with my skull. It entered my head but was stopped by the shield." Soul explained to us. "I see, so that explains why you didn't die immediately when the bullet entered your head, nice thinking." I told him. "But enough about me, who are you people? It seems unlikely that the same day that mad scientist finds our village you people show up as well." Soul said seeming suspicious of us. Hell, I would be suspicious in his position too. "I can explain why." Shento said speaking up for the first time since we had arrived. "My name is Shento Shanato, to my right is the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog and to my left is the infamous jewel thief Rouge the Bat. Don't be alarmed that she steals jewels, I make sure she doesn't for now." He said looking at Rouge. "Like I would steal jewels from a small village, give me some credit." Rouge replied to Shento.

"As I was saying we three were heading to the Red Chaos Temple." Shento said, but Soul cut him off there. "Why do you need to go to the Temple?" Soul asked Shento. "Because I am a guardian of myself in fact, yes I noticed Soul. You and Heart here are the guardians of the Red Chaos Temple. My family and I have been waiting for years for a certain prophecy to happen. In this prophecy there are seven individuals that have the chance to be the legendary Chosen One. This Chosen One is supposed to defeat the evil that is known as Darkness. He wants nothing more than to destroy the world and my job along with the rest of my family is to guide my respective candidate to each Chaos Shrine to complete its trial. When each candidate completes six of the seven trials and heads for the seventh, only the true Chosen One will be able to attempt the final trial while the rest will be prevented from attempting it." Shento took a deep breath after the long explanation.

"Well that explains what I wanted to know and so much more." Was all Soul could say. I stood there thinking about what I had heard. A world destroying evil named Darkness was coming to kill us all and only one of the seven candidates was going to try and stop him? Why doesn't everybody just fight? Well whatever, I shouldn't worry about it right now. "So where exactly is the Red Chaos Temple?" I asked wanting to get the show on the road. "Relax Shadow; remember that we will need the Red Chaos Emerald to gain access to the Temple." Shento told me. "Well that won't be much of a problem. It's right here with me." Heart said as she held up the Red Chaos Emerald. I was speechless, "No wonder the Doctor was after you two! You had the emerald and he tried to protect you!" I yelled as I pointed at the Chaos Emerald.

Heart's POV

He looks so cute when he's surprised. Wait, did I just think that. No I must be imagining things. But gosh he is cute, with his deep red eyes and his soft black fur…Uh oh…

Shadow's POV

I regained my composure just in time to see Heart gazing into my eyes. "Uh, are you okay?" I asked her and she snapped out of her trance. "Sorry just thinking about something" She replied. That was weird.

Soul's POV

Oh man I can't wait until me and Heart are alone! I'm going to tease her so much about having her first crush on this Shadow guy. He better not break her heart though, no pun intended, or I'll have to blast him to the end of the universe, super powerful Ultimate Life For or not.

Shadow's POV

Alright Shadow, what's wrong with you? After I saw that fox gazing into my eyes I can't seem to get my mind off of her. I mean ya! She's cute and her red fur sparkles like a blazing fire and her eyes shine like the sea on a beautiful afternoon and…Oh shit.

Rouge's POV

Does Shadow have a crush? No that can't be possible; he's Shadow the unemotional, non loving Ultimate Life Form for crying out loud! Then again he can't seem to keep his eyes off of that Heart girl. Hehehe, this should be good…

Shento's POV

Oh brother…

Shadow's POV

Calm down, calm down, calm down, her fur is like a million blazing infernos on a…Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her! It's driving me F*(#ing nuts! Calm down…You're the Ultimate Life Form, just say something involving you mission and you can get through this. "Uh…Anyone want to get dinner?" Oh yes Shadow that TOTALLY doesn't scream desperate person. "Well I am kinda hungry." Heart said. "Okay then let's' all go get something to eat!" I yelled eager to get out of that room. I dashed out the door before anyone could say anything else.

Shento's POV

Shadow is really acting like a dumbass. I sighed and turned to Soul, "Can you walk?" I asked. Soul answered this question by jumping onto his feet, "Yes I can Shento, thanks for asking though." Soul responded. "That's good, is there anywhere in town that we can eat?" I asked Heart. "The only real restaurant is down the road a little ways into the village, it shouldn't take long to reach." Heart responded. "Knowing Shadow he's probably already there…" I said as I walked toward the door.

Shadow's POV

I ran around the town al least three times before I spotted the huge sign that said Restaurant. "You have got to be kidding me." I said to myself before calmly entering the establishment. It wasn't anything too fancy compared to the big city. To a small village however, this place was a five star restaurant. "Table for five please." I asked the man at the counter. He raised an eyebrow at first until I explained, "The other four are on there way, names are Rouge, Shento, Heart, and Soul." When I finished the man led me to a table with five chairs surrounding it. I sat down and checked my pack. I soon found what I was looking for, 10000 dollars all wadded up in my backpack. I pull out a thousand and hid it in my gloves, 500 for each glove. "Not the most comfortable place but it'll have to do." I said to myself. I waited for the others to arrive.

3 hours later: Soul's POV

Heart had just finished 'getting ready' so we headed out into the city. What do women do in the bathroom for that long? I swear I'll never understand why it takes three hours to prepare to go get something to eat. "I wonder if Shadow even found the restaurant." Heart commented as they walked down the road. "He couldn't be stupid enough to wander around town for 3 hours missing the huge restaurant sign. He's there by now, I'm sure of it." Rouge said as we continued to walk down the street. We arrived at the restaurant shortly afterwards. "I can't wait to see the look on Shadow's face…" I mumbled to myself. "Did you say something Soul?" Heart asked. "No nothing at all." I replied, this was going to be good.

Shadow's POV

Shadow's jaw dropped when they entered. Not to Shento or Soul, who were wearing the same thing as always. Not to Rouge who was wearing a black dress that came down below her heels. But to Heart, the fox had changed her old shoes for ruby colored high heels, the same old white gloves, and a scarlet red dress that came down just below her knees. She looked beaut-uh…stunning. Shadow quickly put his jaw back into place. He looked over to Soul who was snickering. What was up with him?

The four talked to the man at the counter and began walking over the table. Shadow was sweating like mad. As soon as the four sat down Shadow got up, "I've uh, been sitting here for a while and I'm going to the bathroom…" I said as I walked toward the bathrooms. Oh fantastic, I just made myself look like a total idiot.

Heart's POV

"Is Shadow okay?" Was the first thing I asked. "He should be fine, though I've never seen him act that way." Rouge said as she watched Shadow enter the bathroom. "I know exactly why he's acting this way." Soul said out loud, "Rouge, will you come with me for a second?" He said as he stood up. "Okay?" Rouge said as she followed Soul. "I wonder what's up?" I said as I looked at Shento. He replied with a shrug.

Soul's POV

I led Rouge over to the edge of the restaurant. "You see what's going on right?" I asked Rouge. "You mean Shadow being nervous or that Heart and Shadow like each other?" Rouge replied. "The latter, I think it's kinda funny, but I want to know more about this Shadow guy." I asked Rouge. Depending on who he was I was wondering if he should be around my sister at all. "Oh Shadow? Well this is going to be a long story but here goes. Shadow was created on the Space Colony ARK by Professor Gerald Robotnik." Rouge started, I cut her off. "He was created? By a guy with the same last name as Eggman?" I asked with confusion. "Yes, but Gerald Robotnik was not evil, he created Shadow in an attempt to find the secret of immortality so that he could cure his granddaughter, Maria. She had a life threatening illness and was the only friend Shadow had. I would dare go so far as to say he loved her." Rouge said. I was shocked, "So he loved this human? This Maria girl?" I asked. "Yes, but that all changed when GUN attacked the ARK fearing the research that the professor was doing and attempted to destroy Shadow and either kill or imprison everyone on the ARK who know about the research."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed, how could such terrible human being's exist? It didn't make sense. "Maria and Shadow tried to escape, but in the end Maria gave up her life to help Shadow get off of the ARK." Rouge continued with the story. "Who killed her?" I asked. "One of the GUN soldiers." I couldn't stomach it, the further the story went on the more enraged I got at this 'GUN' for what they had done. "Shadow was captured by GUN when he landed on Earth and sealed away for 50 years. He was later released by Eggman se that he could help him conquer the Earth. Originally Shadow helped Eggman so that he could get revenge on the humans, but after Sonic stopped him and showed him that not all humans are evil, Shadow helped Sonic prevent the ARK from crashing into the Earth. However, this caused Shadow to plummet toward the Earth and on contact with it, lost all of his memories. He's helped us with many things after that like defeating Metal Sonic and stopping Black Doom from controlling the planet. He really is a good guy." Rouge said finally finished with her story. "I see…Well then, it's time to put operation 'get Shadow and Heart to love each other' into action! I yelled. Luckily nobody except Rouge heard me since we were in the corner of the restaurant.

"Whatever you say." Rouge said as she and I walked back toward the others.


	7. Eggman Strike's Again

**Hey guys, I've just finished chapter 7 and have been working on another one shot at the same time. It would help if you guys took a minute or two after you finish a chapter to post up a review, that way I know that people are actually reading my story. Please? Well then here's the seventh chapter!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 7: Eggman strike again_

Ruby Village: Restaurant: Shadow's POV

I had just finished in the bathroom and had sat down when Rouge literally pulled me out of my seat. "Hey! What's the big idea?" I asked her. "You and Heart are going to spend a little quality time together" Soul said as he pulled Heart out of her seat. "What do you mean Soul?" Heart asked looking at her brother. He only chuckled as a response. "Uh…I…think…I'll…" I went to finish with pass, but Rouge yanked me toward the door. "Let me go you crazy woman!" I yelled at her as she threw me out the door. Soul was gentler with Heart as she didn't resist. As soon as we were both outside Soul said, "Have a nice afternoon you two!" And then he closed the doors. I growled under my breath as I picked myself off the ground, "When I get my hands on those two…" "Um…Shadow? So, what do you want to do?" Heart asked with possible the most innocent voice I have ever heard.

It broke any resolve I had to kill Soul into a million pieces. "I…Uh…" I continued to think as I held one hand behind my head. "How about we go window shopping?" Heart suggested. "Did you guys break a window or something? They all seemed fine when I was there." Was my brilliant reply. Heart giggled a little bit, "You're funny Shadow, let's go!" She yelled as she grabbed my hand, making me blush a deep crimson.

I soon figured out that what she meant by 'window shopping' was to go up to any of the villages stores and look inside the windows to see if she wanted anything. I could already feel the money in my gloves emptying. But I still was enjoying myself even if I was losing money by the second, just because I was with her. But everything changed when we spotted that mad scientist.

"Shadow…" Was all that Eggman said. He didn't sound happy as he saw me and Heart round the corner to see him preparing to tear the village apart. "What are you doing here Doctor? I thought I told you to leave this place!" I yelled at him. He had just ruined one of the best moments of my life and he wasn't going to get away with it. He just sighed and without another word pressed the big red button on his machine. Out of nowhere the cloaking device on his giant warship dispersed to reveal the Egg Destroyer right above our heads. "Uh oh…" I said as thousands of robots rained down on the village. Eggman pulled out his blaster, "I'm only going to say this once Shadow, give me the Chaos Emerald and I'll spare this pathetic village. Otherwise…I'll make sure it is burned to the ground!" Eggman yelled as he pointed his blaster toward me and Heart.

I responded with two words, "Chaos Control." Before Eggman could even blink I had teleported me and Heart back to the restaurant, "You go warn the others about Eggman, I'll defend the village." I told Heart as I held her by her shoulders. "O-Okay!" She replied. I let go of her and raced toward the village. "Shadow!" Heart yelled at me, I stopped and turned around to look at her. "Be careful." She said before she ran into the restaurant. "I will Heart…I will…" I said to myself as I ran toward the closest Eggman robots.

Play All Hail Shadow

I ran at the robots and cut them in half with his Spin Dash. I then continued to destroy robots by throwing Chaos Spears at them. I stopped and got in the middle of a group of 10 robots. "CHAOS…BLAST!" I said as the robots around me were obliterated into dust. I continued to run through the town and punched and kicked robots so that they exploded. Weaklings…I jumped into the air and looked at 15 robots, "Chaos Arrows!" I yelled as I launched hundreds of arrows toward the robots, skewering them and causing them to explode. "This is way too easy." I said as I destroyed 3 more robots.

Heart's POV

I had to hurry and tell the others about Eggman. I couldn't let Shadow down. I ran into the restaurant and yelled at Soul, "Eggman's attacking!" I yelled. Soul turned his head faster then I knew he could, "What?"

Soul's POV

That fat bastard is already back! "Damn it!" I yelled as I looked at Rouge and Shento, "Could you two go help Shadow? I need to get Heart somewhere safe." I asked them. "No problem, we've got it covered." Rouge replied, Shento looked at me, "Be careful Soul, Eggman is tricky when he wants to be." "Don't worry Shento, I've got this covered." I said as I looked at Heart. I had not time to wait for her to follow so I ran up to her and picked her up bridal style. "Wha-Wow!" She yelped as I picked her up and ran at a speed matching Sonic the Hedgehog. I jumped up the sides of the buildings until I was running on the roofs.

"Cou-Could you-Slo-Slow down a litt-little bit?" Heart said as we ran. "No can do little sis, we have to find you somewhere safe so I can-Oh shit!" The last part I said due to Eggman's mech's shooting missiles at us. "Oh yeah? Eat this!" I yelled as I threw some of my soul knives at the mech's. Each knife that made contact with a mech caused it to explode. "Take that you buckets of bolts!" I yelled as I continued to run.

Shento's POV

I continued to fly and destroy the robots as I came across them. That's when I caught up with Shadow. "Shadow!" I yelled as I flew up next to him. "Is Heart safe?" Shadow asked me as he destroyed another mech. "She's fine, Soul's bringing her to a safe place. You and I need to focus on destroying all of Eggman's mech's." I replied as I cleaved another of Eggman's robots in two. "Right, this is easy anyway. It won't take long to take care of all of these small fry." Shadow replied destroying more robots with some Chaos Spears.

Shadow and I continued to destroy Eggman's robots until only Eggman himself remained. "Damn it! One of these days Shadow I will catch you and so help me…When I do, I'm going to rip you limb from limb!" Eggman yelled as he floated away. "Whatever, where's Heart?" Shadow said as he walked away. I sighed, that girl is all he thinks about now.

Shadow's POV

I walked around the town a little bit until I saw the brother and sister. Heart and Soul were walking toward me when he turned the corner. "You guys okay?" I yelled as they walked toward me. "We're fine Shadow!" Heart said as they finally were face to face with me. "Have any trouble with the robots Soul?" I asked him. "They were weak; they couldn't harm me in my sleep if they wanted to." Soul boasted. He seemed overconfident to me, but that's just my opinion.

We all walked back to the rest of the group. Rouge was the first to speak up, "So what now? The longer we stay in this village the more Eggman is going to attack." We all thought about this for a little while. Heart answered first, "Well it's obvious that you guys are going to leave…So, would it be okay if we joined the party?" She asked. "Is it okay with you Soul?" I asked. "It was my idea Shadow." Soul said, chuckling a little bit. That's strange, why would he suggest it? Oh well whatever the case I guess that Heart and Soul are going to join us on our quest.

"Well considering we should be leaving soon, we should get our supplies and stock up while we're in the village." Shento said. "Alright then, let's hurry up and go." I responded as I walked back to the hotel. We had a long night ahead of us.

Road to the Blue Chaos Temple: Sonic's POV

We were all walking down the road. After everybody got tried from the last time we were running I decided to slow down quite a bit to keep at the same pace as everybody else. "Well, it looks like we have a long way to go before we reach that temple…" Sonic commented as they continued to walk down the road.

Road to the Yellow Chaos Temple: Zaos POV

It was nearly nightfall. "I think we should set up camp Jewel." I said turning around to face my younger sister. "If that's what you think we should do then okay!" Jewel said rushing over to a nearby field and began to set up her tent. Sometimes I wonder about how much energy that girl has. I walked over to set up my own tent.

Unknown Location: ? POV

All of the pieces were falling into place. My three minions were posing as Chosen One candidates while the rest are slowly getting closer to their own respective goals. It was all going according to plan. When the true Chosen One is revealed, I will kill him! I will become the supreme ruler of the universe!

I will destroy everything!

**That's it for this chapter. I would really like it if you guys leave a review behind. I plan on this story being around 40+ chapters. So if you leave a review it would let me see what people think about my story. Please, and thank you!**


	8. Lost Memories

**Not much to say this time. By the way, the robot called Soundwave has nothing to do with Transformers. Also thanks to user TheCheeseburger for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 8: Lost Memories_

Road to the Blue Chaos Shrine: Sonic's POV

I continued to walk down the road with my friends, humming a tune. "But I ain't out of control…Just living by my word!" I sung as the others behind me held their ears. I looked back; they obviously didn't like my singing. "Am I really that bad?" I asked them as they looked at me. "Sonic…It's not you…" Tails said as he pointed behind me. I turned around and instantly held my own ears in pain. What the hell was happening?

"Oh Hohoho!" Eggman laughed as he floated above his robot. "Say hello to E-122, Soundwave! He has the ability to create high pitched waves made from sound to attack you or cause extreme pain to enemies' ears! Pretty clever don't you think?" Eggman asked us, it seemed pretty stupid to ask me what I think about his machines. "I think it's pretty damn stupid if you ask me." I responded, however Eggman didn't seem to hear me. "I'm sorry Sonic; I can't seem to hear you." Eggman said as he leaned his ear closer to me. That's when I noticed the earplugs in his ears; of course he would protect himself from his own robots ability.

"Darn it…" Tails said as he slumped to his knees. Amy had already passed out from the pain. I wasn't feeling all that great myself. But I noticed something odd. "Hey…Where's Larnet?" I asked out loud. My answer was given in the form of the sound of feet connecting with metal. I turned my head back around to see Larnet hitting Soundwave with a midair dropkick. The robot went flying and hit a tree, "I think this little game has gone on long enough." Larnet said as he approached the robot.

I got back on my feet and rushed over to Amy, she would be alright for the moment. "Tails, I need you to watch Amy for me." I asked the two tailed fox. "No problem Sonic, go kick that robots butt!" Tails yelled as I rushed toward Soundwave. Before the bot could even figure out what was going on I had hit it with a full on Spin Dash, expecting it to be destroyed. Problem was the Spin Dash only launched the robot back a few feet. "What? That attack should have spilt him into two pieces!" I yelled as Larnet approached my side. "It would seem that Eggman has begun to increase the durability of his robots armor. This one could take significant damage before its armor will be pierced." Larnet said as he continued toward the robot.

"Soundwave! Destroy them!" Eggman yelled as the robot charged us. I jumped in the air to avoid a punch from the robot only to be hit in midair by a sound blast. I flew until I came in contact with the closest thing in the area, a tree. Let's just say I didn't enjoy the impact. "Gah!" I yelled in pain as I coughed up a little blood. I could tell I had broken a rib or two. I growled in anger as I charged the robot again. Before I could even reach Soundwave though, Larnet had blasted the robot and began to hit with a couple dozen punches and kicks, before throwing it onto the ground. I jumped into the air and used a Chaos Dash to spilt right through the robots exterior and launch myself out the other side, causing the robot to explode.

"Ha, piece of cake!" I yelled as I looked up at Eggman. He slammed his fists on his flying machines console in anger, "This isn't over yet Sonic!" He yelled as hundreds of robots fell from the sky. I gave a low whistle before clutching my side in pain. I regained my composure and looked at the army, "Well this is sure going to be one heck of a party!" I yelled looking at the robots. "Let's just get this over with." Larnet said cracking his knuckles, he dashed forward and destroyed a few robots with one swipe of his hand. "Alright let's do this!" I yelled as I ran forward and destroyed a dozen robots with homing attacks before landing again.

"That's it! Send out the prisoner!" Eggman yelled at his robots. A hedgehog stepped forward, his two quills on his sides were style like Shadow's while the three middle ones stood straight up and had a lightning pattern to them. He had yellow fur with white stripes on his arms, legs, and lightning style quills. His gloves were yellow and his shoes were like mine only yellow and white. He had lightning yellow eyes. He also had this strange looking device on his head, "That can't be good for your health." I said commenting on the thing on his head. "Lightning, kill them!" Eggman yelled at the hedgehog.

"Yes…Master." Lightning said as he charged toward me. I jumped to avoid the blast of lightning from his hands, "So his name isn't just for show, he can harness the power of lightning…Be careful Sonic!" Larnet yelled as he watched the fight. "No worries! I got this in the bag!" I yelled as I continued to dodge the lightning blasts coming from the yellow hedgehog. I finally struck back when I dodged another blast and hit him square in the chest with a Spin Dash, knocking him back a few feet. "I've got to destroy the machine on his head, maybe that'll free him from Eggman's control." I said losing track of the fight. That would cost me dearly as Lightning electrocuted me with one of his lightning bolts. "AHHHHH!" I yelled in pain, anybody who ever says electricity doesn't hurt that bad is lying to your face. I could hear cracks inside of my body, which couldn't be good. It meant that the electricity was so powerful that it was breaking my bones. However the pain just abruptly stopped. Lightning grunted as he was hit by an energy blast from Larnet. "Get off of him!" Larnet yelled as he charged Lightning.

Before Lightning could even get up he was kicked in the face from Larnet, followed by a couple Chaos Spears that became embedded in his body. I was in so much pain that I could hardly move, but I forced myself to stand up. After all, I've been through much worse then this. I ran at Lightning as he was being pummeled by Larnet and ripped the machine on his head off as I ran by. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, Eggman sighed. "Well that was a wasted experiment. I knew I should have put the device inside his head." Eggman said turning around to leave with the remainder of his army. I went to stop him but fell over from the pain of Lightning's attack earlier. Eggman escaped in his Egg Destroyer.

Larnet ran over and helped me up, "Sonic, you okay?" He asked me. The truth in the matter was that I wasn't, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "I'm fine." I said trying to stand up on my own, but failing miserably as I fell back on the ground. Larnet sighed, "You don't look okay. In fact you look like someone decided that it would be fun to tie you to a rope connected to the back of their truck and drag you down the interstate." Larnet said as he looked at me. I coughed up a little more blood before finally accepting his help. He dragged me back to Amy and Tails before going to check on Lightning.

Larnet's POV

After I dropped Sonic off with Tails, who complained about not being a doctor for some reason, I went to check on this 'Lightning' fellow. I walked over to where the yellow and white hedgehog was just in time to see him waking up. "Good you're awake, mind telling us what happened?" I asked him as he began to stand up, but collapsed because of his own pain. "_Probably from the beating I gave him earlier." _I thought to myself as I approached the yellow hedgehog. He looked at me with confused eyes, "Who the heck are you? Where am I?" He said before following with a question that I really wished he hadn't said, "Who am I?" "Oh crap." Those were the first two words to escape my mouth; this was going to be one of those days.

Road to the Yellow Chaos Shrine: Zaos's POV

I walked down the road looking at either side of it. I knew someone was here, I just couldn't quite put my finger on where they we hiding. "Is something wrong Zaos?" Jewel asked as she looked in the same directions I was. "We're being followed; I'm just trying to figure out who it is." I responded before some movement caught my eye. I shot my gaze toward it immediately before yelling in that direction, "You can come out from hiding now. I know you're there." I said looking at the one particular bush. A figure jumped from the bushes and landed right in front of me. It didn't startle me but it sure as hell scared the crap out of my sister.

"Who are you?" I asked as the figure removed the hood on its head and looked at me. It was an ice blue female fox wearing a blue dress that came down to her knees. She had blue gloves on and shoes like Tails only ice blue. Her eyes were also ice blue in color. "My name is Frost; I am looking for my colleague." She said in the most basic tone imaginable. She obviously didn't like to express her emotions. "What would his name happen to be?" I asked her, more curious than suspicious now.

"His name is Lightning…"

**That's it for this chapter. I might write another one either tomorrow or the next day, depending on if I'm in the mood to write one at the time.**


	9. Enter the eternal guardians

**Hello everybody! I realized after reading some reviews about one of my one shots that some of my data was a little off. Some of the things I had written weren't even possible. I'll try to make sure that in the next one shot that I try to stick to things that could possibly happen. But enough about that, here's the next chapter.**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 9: Enter the eternal guardians_

Road to the Yellow Chaos Shrine: Zaos's POV

"Lightning eh? Nothing heard of him." I responded. Why this fox would ask a random stranger where her 'colleague' is seemed strange to me. But then again, that's what any other Mobian would do. "I see…He must not be heading to this Shrine then, sorry to bother you." Frost went to turn away but was stopped by Kaiza. "Hold on, how exactly do you know about the Chaos Shrines?" Kaiza asked the girl. She turned around and answered very bluntly, "It would be pretty hard to miss huge Shrines in the middle of giant plains." After she answered she walked away, making Kaiza look like a fool. Though we kept walking forward I had a feeling that he wasn't entirely convinced.

Road to the Blue Chaos Shrine: Sonic's POV

Me and the rest of the gang, Lightning now including, continued to walk down the road with a new objective, recover Lightning's memory. We continued to walk until we saw a city up ahead. "Hey is that…" Tails began to say, however it was Lightning who finished, "Central City…It was where I was captured, I think." He said as he continued to walk toward the city. I shrugged and followed him into the city.

Central City

We continued to walk down the streets of Central City wondering how being here was going to help Lightning regain his memories. What I also wondered is how I could never notice the huge Shrine a couple miles away from Central City ever before. "Was that always there?" I asked as I looked at the Blue Chaos Shrine in the distance. "No Sonic, the Shrine's only appeared one month before this all began. It would be fairly hard to locate them before that considering that the Shrine was located hundreds of feet underground." Just as Larnet finished and explosion was heard in the distance.

"Oh that can't be good." I said as we all ran toward the explosion to find none other then the fat man himself. "Hello Sonic and you too Lightning." Eggman said pointing at the yellow hedgehog. "Eggman, what the hell did you do with my memories?" Lightning yelled pointing a finger at Eggman. "It's simple really; I just blocked them from being accessed by your brain using the little device that used to be on your head. However now that it's off they should come back soon. Too bad you'll be dead before then." As Eggman finished his sentence his Egg-Mobile morphed into his Egg-Walker and he land a couple yards in front of us, next to another familiar robot. "Metal Sonic!" I yelled pointing at the blue robot. "Metal Sonic, you take care of Sonic. I'm going to destroy Lightning!" Eggman yelled as he shot a few homing missiles toward Lightning.

Lightning jumped into the air to avoid them but the missile continued to follow him as he tried to outrun them. Metal Sonic lunged forward and took a wild swipe at me but I leaned backwards to dodge it. However I cringed in pain from the wounds that I had received in the previous battle. This cost me as Metal Sonic spun on his hands and kicked me in the chest, causing me to fly backwards. I regained my balance just in time to see Lightning lead two missiles toward him, then jumped upwards causing the missiles to collide with each other and explode. He then ran toward Eggman and dodged a few bullets and kicked his Egg-Walker, causing it to stumble backwards. I had to jump backwards to avoid another kick from Metal Sonic and I rebounded off a building, using the momentum to head butt Metal Sonic. This knocked him back but not without causing pain to myself as well.

"Ah damn it!" I yelled holding my head in pain. This also happened to be the worst possible time for my previous injures to start acting up again, as I coughed up a reasonable amount of blood on the ground. Lightning turned around to see this happen, "Sonic!" He was about to run toward me only to be shot through his torso by Eggman. "Ha! I got you!" Eggman yelled as Lightning fell to the ground in pain. Metal Sonic was about to blast me point blank with a laser when a certain two tailed fox tackled him. "Leave Sonic alone!" Tails yelled as he went tumbling down the street along with Metal Sonic. Metal never got the chance to retaliate as Tails hit him with his namesakes. Metal was also hit over the head with a rather large hammer. "You stop hurting my Sonic! You hear me you hunk of junk?" Amy yelled as she used her hammer like a baseball bat and sent Metal flying into a building.

Tails then pulled out an arm cannon he had been hiding in one of his tails. "What the hell? Tails when did you get that?" I yelled as he pointed the cannon at Metal Sonic. "Just finished building it!" He responded as he fired a rather large blast at Metal Sonic. Metal looked at the blast coming at him and sweat dropped before he was hit dead on by the blast. As it cleared Metal Sonic was still standing, but was heavily damaged, he wouldn't be fighting anytime soon. "What about Lightning?" I yelled looking over to where he was.

2 minutes earlier, Lightning's POV

I lied on the ground in massive pain. The fat ass had just shot me! I clutched my chest in pain, right where the bullet had entered my torso. Eggman approached me and pointed the gun at my head, "This is where it ends you little rat." Eggman said in a deathly calm voice. But before he could ever pull the trigger the gun literally exploded in his hands! Eggman had pulled his hand back before it could be scorched and looked over in the direction from where the blast had come from. He was looking straight at one pissed off looking Saiyan.

"How many times do I have to tell you Eggman? Stop messing around with this prophecy for your own damn good!" Larnet yelled as he approached me and the scientist. During this time something crazy happened, the bullet that was in my chest popped right back out and as soon as it did the wound healed itself! Larnet stopped and looked at where the wound used to be for a second before he muttered something to himself. He then looked back at Eggman, "The only thing that keeps me from killing you is that it could affect the timeline of events. However you've almost killed a Chosen One candidate…" He said pointing toward Sonic, "…And a guardian of Mobius." He said pointing toward me. My mind filled with questions, what did Larnet know? What is a guardian of Mobius? I would have to ask him later. "So if you keep it up I'm afraid I'll have to kill you anyway, timeline or no timeline." Larnet said in a threatening manner. Eggman grunted and instantly retreated. Metal Sonic followed him.

"What about Lightning?" I heard Sonic yell from over to my left. He turned and looked at me, only to see me perfectly fine with no injury. "What? But that doesn't make any sense." Sonic said as he approached me and Larnet. Larnet seemed to know what was going on though, "He is a guardian of Mobius. Lightning, this might sound strange to you but you've more than likely lived a few hundred years if not more." He said and everybody but Larnet and I gasped. "What? But that's not physically possible!" Tails yelled. But Larnet just shook his head, "You should know by now Tails that nothing is impossible. Lightning has been guarding the planet for a couple hundred years along with two others known as…" Larnet never got the chance to finish that sentence as I said, "Flare and Frost." Immediately I remembered everything. I was a guardian capable of using lightning and helped to guard the planet from major disasters, with Frost the Fox and Flare the Echidna.

"Wait a minute…You're saying that Lightning is…" Sonic began but Larnet cut him off. "He's immortal Sonic, al least when it comes to aging, which he doesn't age. But he can be killed, right Lightning?" Larnet asked me matter of factly. I answered rather quickly, "Yes Larnet, I can very well be killed and many people, or should I say monsters have tried over the years. None have ever succeeded." Larnet seemed to ponder this over for a minute. During this time I looked down the street only to spot somebody who would take this situation completely the wrong way.

"Uh oh." Was all I had time to say before she spotted us. Frost looked directly toward me and began to walk our way. Larnet had heard me and looked over his shoulder only to be met with a boot to thee face. I had to stop Frost from hurting them any more then she already had. "Hold on, Frost stop!" I yelled at the ice blue fox. She turned her head toward me and then looked back at Larnet who was picking himself off the ground. "Not exactly the best hello I've had in a while…" Larnet said as he stood up. I looked back and forth between the two, wondering if they were going to start fighting. I stepped in the middle of the two, "Alright hold on for a second, Frost? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked leading the girl away from everybody else. "What is it Lightning?" She asked me. I explained to her that these were the people that had helped me recover my memory when it was sealed away by Eggman, and they were my friends.

The thing she said next kinda upset Sonic, "Ha! Are you really so much of an idiot that you can't stop one obese scientist?" She said out loud while laughing. Sonic was pretty angry then, "Hey, Lady! I don't know who you think you are but I doubt you could do any better!" Sonic yelled at Frost. Frost's expression turned from calm to angry in 2.5 seconds. "Really? How about you back up that claim. I challenge you Sonic the Hedgehog." Frost said while advancing toward Sonic. "Gladly." Sonic said before trying to Spin Dash Frost. Big mistake, Frost used an ice blast to knock Sonic back and seal him against a wall. She teleported in front of him and prepared to pummel him until her hand was caught.

"Try your hand against me." Larnet said before tossing her away from Sonic. He was out cold from the one blast. Frost looked up at Larnet before responding, "Fine if you want to die instead of the hedgehog then I'll oblige." "First we should move out of the city, you know as well as I do that if we fight here too many innocent lives will be lost." Larnet responded before pointing at a large field out of the city. They both flew toward it while the rest of us followed. This wasn't going to end well.

Field outside of Central City: Larnet's POV

Frost and I touched down on the ground before Frost charged me. I quickly jumped into the air to avoid a kick and launched a blast down toward her. She batted it away with ease and sent an ice blast three times the size of mine toward me. I phased out of site to avoid the blast and phased in right next to her. I tried to kick her but she caught my kick and threw me toward the ground a few yards away. I slowly stood up from the impact in a little bit of pain. "Now do you see the difference in our power?" Frost asked me. I sensed her power level to be somewhere in the area of 900,000. "He, sorry to burst your bubble but I've been holding back!" I yelled and brought myself into a power-up stance. I began screaming at the top of my lungs as a red aura surrounded me. That aura slowly began to turn gold. "What is this power?" Lightning yelled as he watched the fight. Even Frost seemed a bit worried. A few seconds later my power level skyrocketed and my fur became a deep gold, my eyes were an emerald green like Sonic's. "This is what we Saiyan's call, a Super Saiyan." I said smugly as I looked at Frost. She had powered up to her max which was a power level of 1,150,000. My power level was 1,200,000. This was going to be a rather close fight.

Play Live and Learn

I charged toward Frost and threw a series of punches, which she continued to dodge. I changed tactics and kicked her in the stomach then grabbed her head and tossed her into the air. She recovered and shot three quick ice blasts toward me. I rolled to the left to avoid them and shot a few of my own blasts at her. She dodged the first three but was hit by the fourth and fifth ones. She fell toward the ground but flipped in midair and landed on her feet. I ran at her and tried to punch her in the face but she swayed her head back and managed to kick me in the chest, sending me backwards a few steps. She then punched me a few times in the stomach before I caught her wrist and slammed her into the ground. I then punted her in the stomach which caused her to fly through the air. She recovered and began to charge up a huge ice blast. "Let's see you try and dodge this!" She yelled and launched the blast toward me. I just smirked, "Won't need to, KAMEHAMEHA!" I yelled as I quickly thrust the blue beam forward. It completely destroyed the ice blast and hit Frost dead on as she floated there in stunned silence. A huge explosion followed soon after.

I powered down before saying, "I win."

**That's all for this chapter. I will write another one tomorrow. See ya then!**


	10. A broken heart

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I made a new chapter. Almost two weeks actually, schoolwork and other issues have been popping up lately, but without further ado here's chapter 10!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_Chapter 10: A broken heart_

Field outside of Central City: Larnet's POV

I stood there as Lightning ran toward the crater that held Frost. She stumbled out in pretty bad condition, but almost in an instant she was completely healed. "I wouldn't expect anything less." I said walking toward Frost. She just smirked, "Alright, I'll give you credit. That was a pretty good attack." Frost said. She smiled and said, "But I'm afraid it wouldn't have been enough to kill me. Never the less, I shall take my leave." She said as she disappeared in a breeze of frost. Lightning sighed, "I thank you all. If it wasn't for your help I might have still been under Eggman's control. However, I must also leave now. Goodbye Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Larnet." And with that Lightning disappeared in a small burst of lightning.

Yellow Chaos Shrine: Zaos's POV

I saw the palace up ahead and rushed to reach it. I reached the first few steps and walked up to be met with a large stone door and a pedestal. "If I'm not mistaken this is the pedestal you spoke of Kaiza?" I asked the wolf. He walked up next to me, "Yes Zaos, you must place the Chaos Emerald in this pedestal and wait for three hours for it to open the door." Kaiza said pointing at the pedestal. Zaos nodded and approached it, placing the Chaos Emerald in it. It glowed as the Chaos Emerald poured into it. Zaos sat on the steps and awaited the three hour time limit to elapse.

Westopolis: Shadow's POV

We had traveled almost all of the day to reach the city. Before we left the village we received a tip that Omega was currently in Westopolis. It seemed suspicious that anybody in the village would know where to find the E-series robot, but we took the tip and headed to Westopolis. Everybody complained at one point so we all took a 15 minute break before reaching our destination an hour later.

"Here we are, Westopolis." I announced to the group as we approached the huge city. It was nothing short of a miracle that it was still a large and popular city after the Black Arms attack. We all looked at each other. "We need to find Omega as quickly as possible. Therefore I suggest we spilt up into teams." I said looking at everybody. "I can take the rooftops; it shouldn't be too hard to spot him from up there." Rouge said. Heart and Soul looked at each other then back at me, "I'll go with Shento and check the west side of the city while you and Heart check the east side." Soul said to me. I nodded and we all left to check out respective areas.

Heart and I walked quietly side by side for a while before she broke the ice. "So…Have you been here before Shadow?" Heart asked me questionably. "As a matter of fact, yes I have. It was during the Black Arms invasion." I recalled as I told my story to Heart.

_Flashback Third Person POV_

_Shadow stood on the hilltop next to the tree outside of Westopolis. "Shadow…It's the only thing I can remember, that and that gruesome image." Shadow said to himself as he recalled the events with Maria. "Who am I? And why can't I remember anything? And who is this Maria?" Shadow asked himself as he watched the city. Suddenly the clouds turned blood red as they swirled into a vortex in the sky. Black and red aliens dropped from the vortex and began to destroy Westopolis. "Humph! I don't have time for these humans." Shadow said as he began to walk away._

_However a creature with six tentacles and an eye in the center approached him. It projected the silhouette of the infamous leader of the Black Arms, Black Doom. "Shadow…As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised." Black Doom said to Shadow. "Who are you and how do you know I'm Shadow?" Shadow asked the alien leader. "That is not important…NOW GO!" And with a flash Black Doom was gone. "If he says he knows the truth about who I am…then like or not, I have to believe him. And the only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past is to get hose Chaos Emeralds!" And with that Shadow raced off to the city with amazing speed as he began his quest to find the Chaos Emeralds._

_End Flashback Third Person POV_

"That's pretty much how my adventure began…" Shadow said as he looked at the sky. Heart looked at him with wide eyes, "Wait a minute, you were approached by an _**alien**_and you just followed what he said?" Heart said as she looked at the ebony hedgehog. "At first I did, after all I did have amnesia… But I killed him later so it was all okay…"

_Flashback_

_Super Shadow stared down his opponent, the massive Devil Doom.. "You cannot defeat me Shadow! I am superior to you in every way!" Devil Doom yelled at Super Shadow as he hurled a piece of building at the super powered hedgehog. The former ebony hedgehog just smirked as he saw the building coming toward him and teleported at the last second, reappearing right behind Devil Doom. "Chaos…" Shadow said charging up the attack. Devil Doom's eye widened as he saw what was about to happen. "SPEAR!" Shadow hurled the chaos powered attack at the alien lord's eye. Devil Doom screamed in agony as the spear made contact with his eye, finishing the evil lord once and for all. "NOOO! HOW CAN THIS BE? I AM THE IMMORTAL LIFE FORM! HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED BY A MERE HEDGEHOG?" Devil Doom yelled as he plummeted to the ground. "That's Shadow the Hedgehog to you, alien scum." The ultimate life form spoke to the alien as he fell to the ground._

_End Flashback_

Shadow sighed as he remembered those events. Sometimes he wonders why anybody let's an alien like him live on the planet, but that was only when he was depressed, which hadn't happened in a while. Heart looked deeply into his eyes before responding, "So…Anything else I should know rather then the fact that you're an alien?" Heart asked Shadow with sarcasm. Shadow slightly glared at her before answering, "Well let's see…I like long walks on the beach and deep down inside I wouldn't harm a fly." Shadow responded sarcastically toward the fox. Heart chuckled a bit before abruptly stopping and putting on the same sad expression she had worn most of the trip.

"Okay there it is again, what's wrong?" Shadow asked Heart as she looked up into his eyes with sorrow. "It's…Nothing." She said and walked faster as to avoid more questions. Shadow shrugged it off for now and decided that he would ask later. The two approached a bridge with a fierce river rushing below it, one of Westopolis's new installments. Heart seemed to look at the river as it was the resting place for one of her relatives. She suddenly stopped in her tracks at the middle of the river. "Heart, What's wrong?" Shadow asked as she stopped moving and looked up as Shadow approached her. "Shadow…There's something I have to tell you…" Heart said looking deeply into Shadow's eyes…

Westopolis West Side Soul's POV

My ears perked up as I heard the last thing Heart said into the communicator. I looked at Shento and pulled one of my disappeared tricks; I turned invisible and completely masked my power. I was one top of one of the skyscrapers and looked down at Shento. Obviously it had worked because Shento was looking around yelling for him. Soul ignored him and raced to the place where Shadow and Heart currently were, he couldn't waste any time, as he had to make sure Heart was safe from the danger that could show up soon.

Westopolis East Side Shadow's POV

I approached Heart wondering what she was talking about when she grabbed me by my shoulders and swung me around where my back was facing the edge of the bridge. "Umm…Heart? This is kinda awkward." I said as the she inched closed to me, getting a little to close for comfort. "I just wanted to say Shadow that…"

"I love you."

My eyes widened not only at that statement but what she did next. Before I knew it he lips had touched mine and we were locked in a kiss. It was the most enchanting thing I have ever felt, I felt like my heart was going to explode and-

BANG!

My eyes shot open in an instant at the sound of gunfire. Where had it come from? Who did it hit? I was answered on one of those questions when I felt a burning pain in my chest. Who the hell had shot me? When I get my hands on that no good son of a-

That's when I noticed the gun in Heart's hand.

And it had just fired a bullet.

My eyes had widened so much that they looked like they were going to pop out of my head. I looked up into the eyes of Heart. She was crying beyond belief.

"I'm sorry Shadow…"

And with that the fox proceeded to empty the remainder of the six shooters bullets into my stomach. I didn't even cringe at any of the shots, my heart was broken. I couldn't believe that the second person in this world I had come to love had just killed me. I began to fall backwards as I finally realized why Heart had put me near the edge of the bridge. She quickly reached back into my quills, cutting herself badly in the process, and retrieved the red Chaos Emerald. I looked at her one more time. She was crying and already grieving so much that it didn't make any sense as to why she had done this.

Those were the last thoughts in my head before I fell into the river.

**Dun dun dun! I decided to be evil and leave it at a cliffhanger! This time though you won't have to wait for almost two weeks before the next chapter comes out! See ya next time!**


	11. The truth revealed

**What's up? Finally got another review, again from The Cheeseburger. Just to say that if you think Heart really didn't love Shadow then you're in for one hell of a surprise in this chapter. And to answer your question, no I would never kill Shadow…Or would I? You'll just have to read and find out! Just as a side note Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge are all 19 in this story. Shadow 19…I guess, nobody really knows his age. Tails is 12 I thinks and Amy should be 16.**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_Chapter 11: The truth revealed_

Westopolis: Grand River Bridge: Soul's POV

I had got there just in time to see Heart shoot Shadow and dump him into the river. At first I was shocked to see her actually do it, but then I remembered why we even considered doing this in the first place. I jumped out of my hiding place and landed next to Heart, which made her jump. "It's okay…It's just me." I said to her. That by far had to be one of the hardest things she ever had to do in her life. She turned to look and me and began to bawl on my shoulder.

"It's okay Heart…It'll be okay." I said trying to calm my sister. She was heartbroken and I knew it. "Why Soul…why d-did it ha-have to be hi-him?" My sister asked me as she continued to cry. I lowered my head and looked her in the eyes, "I know that this is a terrible loss for you. But had we not done it the entire village would have been burned down…" 

_Flashback_

_It was about the time we stopped to take a break before reaching Westopolis…We had wandered away from the group to explore, telling them to not follow us. Looking back on it, it was a really stupid move on our part. But never the less we did and we came into contact with the evil madman Dr. Eggman. _

"_Hello Soul, Heart." The doctor said as I glared at him, I lunged to kill him but it turned out to be just a hologram. "Now Soul, do you think I would be stupid enough to come to you without any robots if it were really me?" He asked as I turned around and growled at him. "What the hell do you want fatso?" I said with a dangerously angry tone. He laughed a little before continuing. "Now maybe I should just burn that village to the ground without giving you a choice in the matter." Eggman said as our eyes widened. That stupid bastard had just sunken to a new low._

"_You stupid- I started but Eggman cut me off. "Here's the deal. You have 24 hours to lure Shadow into Westopolis and steal his Chaos Emerald then bring it to me. Or the village burns." Eggman told us. I was so angry; I knew that if anyone did make it outside of their houses then he would just kill them. "Oh and by the way, I have a radar that tells me where you all are. If you tell Shadow about this and he begins to head back to the village I'll kill everyone." Eggman said as we just stood there. We couldn't do anything, I looked up into the madman's eyes, "Fine we'll steal the damn-" Eggman cut me off with one last part of the deal._

"_Also, kill the hedgehog."_

_End Flashback_

I growled as I remembered the memory. Heart had been bawling her brains out then. I was even more shocked when she told me that she had to be the one to do it. If she didn't she was afraid that she might blame me for Shadow's death instead of Eggman. I knew better though, even though I let her do it I knew she would just blame herself. I hugged my sister close before speaking again, "We need to head to _his _base Heart." I said to the scarlet colored vixen. She looked up at me and nodded as we headed off to confront the evil madman.

Grand River: Shadow's POV

Pain, that's what I remember. I was struggling for my life as I was being drug under the water. I burst to the surface as the river continued to drag me further down. Up ahead was a walkway and if I missed that I would be thrown into the sewers. I wouldn't survive if I ended up down there. I struggled but I blacked out right before reaching the point of the walkway.

5 minutes later

I awoke and coughed up water on reflex. I lifted my head and looked around, the top half of me was heaved onto the walkway I had seen earlier. I put two and two together and realized that my reflexes must have kicked in after I passed out. I struggled to pull the bottom half of myself out of the water and I collapsed on the walkway. I was breathing heavily; I had lost too much blood. The odds of someone finding me down here were slim to none. Just as I finished that thought I heard the sound of metal hitting the walkway. I also heard heavy footsteps approaching me, I slightly lifted my head to see who it was, and was surprised when I saw him.

'O-Omega…" That was the last thing I said before I passed out from the blood loss.

Blue Chaos Shrine: Sonic's POV

My ears perked up as I felt that strange feeling. It was the same one I felt all those all those years ago when me and Shadow were fighting the Final Hazard outside in space next to the ARK. "Shadow…" I said before looking off into the distance. I closed my eyes to feel his Chaos Energy and my eyes shot open. I could barely feel it, not because of the distance we were from each other but because he was…he was…

He was almost dead.

I didn't think another thought as I ran toward his location, my friends yelling at me to stop from behind. I had no time!

Westopolis: Hospital: Sonic's POV

I burst into the hospital within the next 2 minutes and wasted no time in running past the receptionist up to the room where Shadow was. I burst through the door as the doctors were preparing to do emergency surgery. "What the? Sonic the Hedgehog?" The doctor was surprised as I moved toward Shadow. I looked at my ebony friend; he had been shot six times. I immediately pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald from my quills. "What do you think you're doing?" One of the doctors yelled as he advanced to stop me. I looked in his direction and growled at him, causing him to back off.

I looked back down at Shadow and held the emerald over him. I was never good at this sort of thing but I had to try. I was the only way he would survive. I concentrated on him as the energy flowed from the emerald to Shadow. Slowly, the bullets began to float of the points that they had entered Shadow's body; the doctors looked on in shock as after that, every bullet wound closed up and Shadow was completely healed. I sighed in relief before falling to my knees, healing Shadow had taken a lot out of me. Some of the doctors rushed forward to help me but I held my hand up, "I'll be fine, but I think Shadow needs to be in a room now…" I said as I stood back up.

It took the doctors no time at all to admit Shadow to his own private room. The ultimate life form had not yet woke up as I sat by his bed, waiting for him to recover.

Shadow's POV

I slowly woke up to find a blue hedgehog sitting next to me as I lay in a hospital bed. I slowly focused and realized that it was none other then Sonic himself. "What the-What are you doing here Sonic? Also, what am I doing here?" I said, but as soon as I finished that sentence I remembered what had happened, I cursed as a single tear drop fell from my eye. I would not cry in front of Sonic. "I was wondering you could tell me that, I felt you Chaos Energy drop dangerously low so I ran over here to see what had happened. I found you here in critical condition." Sonic explained. He then went on to explain how he had healed me with his Chaos Emerald and has been waiting for me to wake up ever sense. "I see…Well Sonic, as I will thank you for saving my life I will also tell you that only I can solve this problem, me and me alone." I replied to the blue hedgehog. He nodded in reply, apparently after these years he finally learned when to stay out of my business, "I don't know what this about Shadow but next time…try not to get yourself killed." And with that Sonic was out the door with his Chaos Emerald.

At about the same time Rouge, Shento, and Omega had walked into the room. "Anything you want to tell us Shadow?" Rouge asked with her hands on her hips. I sighed, "It goes something like this…"

Jungle of Tears: Eggman's Base: Soul's POV

We had finally reached Eggman's base when we saw the mad doctor waiting outside to greet us. We walked over to him and I hoped this time he wasn't a hologram so I could kick his- "So did you bring my emerald?" Eggman asked us both. I growled as Heart pulled out the red Chaos Emerald and handed it to him. "Ah very good, however you still failed in half of you assignment." The doctor said with a bored tone. Heart and I both looked shocked as we knew what that meant.

"Yes it's true, Shadow is still very much alive and on his way here as we speak actually." The mad doctor told us both before going over to his hovercraft. "Wait a minute! You can't do it-""One more chance Soul, you get one more chance to kill Shadow in this jungle before I paint your little village red." Eggman replied, I snapped. I lunged to rip the doctor's throat out. Before I could however, a blue metal hedgehog kicked me out of the sky before landing on Eggman's hovercraft. "Ah, Metal Sonic. Perfect timing as always." The doctor said before looking down at us. "24 hours! That's all the time you have left!" That was the last thing he yelled at us before flying away.

Jungle of Tears: River of Sorrow: Third Person POV

Shadow was approaching a river, it had taken everything in his power to prevent Rouge and Omega from following him, in the end Shento was the one who told them that it was not their place to intervene. Rouge hadn't been happy about the situation but Omega seemed to more faith in the ebony hedgehog's power. Shadow had reached the river when he stopped. Across the river was the brother of his love. "Soul…" Shadow said looking at the silver and grey hedgehog on the other side of the river.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but this is as far as you go." Soul replied looking into Shadow's eyes. Shadow's eyes narrowed as he looked at Soul, "And how exactly are YOU going to stop ME?" Shadow asked in a dangerously low tone. "Like this." Soul threw some of his blades at Shadow, aiming for his heart. Shadow reacted as he jumped backwards to avoid the blades, looking at Soul again, "If that's how it is…" Shadow mumbled before using Chaos Control.

Shadow appeared behind Soul but the silver hedgehog ducked to avoid a high kick aimed for his head. Soul then pulled back a fist and shot it toward Shadow. The ebony hedgehog caught it without effort and tossed Soul over his shoulder. While he was in mid air Shadow charged up and attack, "Chaos…Lance!" Shadow hurled the crimson red projectile at Soul, who looked at it wide eyed. Years of training to be guardian of his village saved him, as he maneuvered in mid-air so that the lance only grazed him into of running him through. Soul landed on his feet and shot his own silver projectile at Shadow, "Soul Arrow!" The silver attack caught Shadow off guard as he just barely teleported out of the way. He reappeared high up in the air above Soul, charging up his most powerful attack.

"Chaos…CANNON!" Shadow released the huge blood red beam at Soul. The silver hedgehog looked up and barely rolled to the side to avoid the blast, however when the beam exploded Soul was sent flying into one of the trees, which caused him to cough up some blood on impact. Shadow landed on his feet as Soul regained his composure, looking the ebony hedgehog in the eyes. "I knew that this would happen…" Soul said looking at Shadow. "Then why? Why would you try to kill me?" Shadow asked the silver hedgehog. Soul chuckled before responding, "Because I have an ace in the hole, although I despise using it." And with that Soul was one all fours, as a massive power boast began to take place…along with a hideous transformation.

Soul's body increased to about three times its normal size, his quills now all but non existent. His fur was everywhere, as if he was a wild animal. His face and body transformed into that of an ogre. The worst part was when he looked at Shadow again he had a third eye on his forehead, this one's eye whites were black and the eye color itself was a evil looking purple. "WHAT THE HELL?" Shadow yelled as he watched the transformation take place.

"DIE!" Beast Soul screamed as he charged Shadow.


	12. The Beast Within

**Hey guys, to answer The Cheeseburgers question, Soul and Heart are half siblings. They share the same mother, who was a fox. In a twist of genes when she had Soul with the father which was a hedgehog, Soul came out a full hedgehog and only had some of her mother features. Both of Heart's parents are foxes.**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 12: The Beast Within_

Jungle of Tears: River of Sorrow: Shadow's POV

My eyes widened as I saw Soul lunge at me. He had just transformed into some kind of ogre! I jumped backwards to avoid a swipe from his claws, but when I looked forward again he was gone. "What-"Soul appeared behind me and punched me in the back with one of his huge fists. The impact sent me flying into one of the many trees in the forest. I slowly rose only to find that he had disappeared again. "So he's got some speed…" I said as he appeared behind me again.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I disappeared, avoiding another swipe of Soul's fist. The just stared at the spot I was at in confusion as I watched him from up in a tree. "Not very smart, but very fast and strong…" I began to devise a plan to defeat my new enemy. Soul looked up and noticed me in the tree and jumped to attack. I stood up in the tree and faced my hands toward Soul, "Chaos Torrent!" I yelled as a smaller version of the Chaos Cannon shot out from my hands. It hit soul dead on. I smirked, that is until Soul emerged from the smoke unharmed, still heading toward me. "WHAT?" I barely had time to put up a Chaos Shield before Soul swiped at me with his claws, I was sent flying into another tree, shield and all.

When the smoke cleared my shield was in pieces. I slowly rose to look at Soul, who was still in the tree. "Okay, so he's fast, strong, and has a seriously tough exterior." I spoke to myself. Soul roared and jumped out of the tree to meet me. I looked and him and pointed on finger at him, "Chaos Beam!" The thin green beam of Chaos Energy rushed forward and hit Soul, causing him to yelp. I smirked thinking that this time I caused some damage. However he emerged from the trees unharmed. "There's no way…" I murmured looking at Soul, he didn't have a scratch on him!

I had heard of something like this, a beast that couldn't be damaged on the outside…What was it? While I was thinking Soul attacked me again, this time hurling a tree at me. I cursed as I jumped over the tree, only to be met with Soul's claws digging into my back! I coughed up some blood as he tossed me into the trees again. I lied in the trees for a second, trying to ignore the immense pain of being partially impaled. I slowly stood up, only for Soul to grab me by my head. I struggled as I tried to get free; I then resulted to more drastic measures. "Chaos Impact!" My hand glowed with Chaos Energy as I punched the monstrous Soul in the face. He yelled with surprise as he dropped me. I breathed for a second before remembering where I was. I quickly stood up and moved back a couple yards before facing Soul again. He had just recovered from the punch, still no injuries, and was now picking up a rather large rock.

"Oh crap." I said as he threw the rock at me. I used Chaos Control to avoid the rock before reappeared behind Soul. I tried to kick him in the back but he grabbed my leg, and instead of throwing me, he broke it. I screamed in pain before he tossed me into the rock he had just thrown by my hurt leg. I coughed up more blood on impact before he was there, pinning me to the rock with his hand at my throat. However he never got the chance to break my neck as something slammed into him, causing him to drop me and step back.

"How many times am I going to have to save you Shads?" The figure asked me. "My vision slowly came into focus for me to see Sonic standing over me. "I didn't ask for your help….cough….faker." I managed to say to Sonic. Somehow deep in my mind though, I was glad that he showed up when he did. "It looked like you needed it." Sonic said with a smug look before looking back at Soul. The beast didn't seem all too pleased that he had be interrupted. He roared before charging again. Sonic smiled, obviously oblivious to the danger he in before he rushed to meet Soul. "Sonic stop!" I was in such a hurry to stop that blue idiot that I actually called him by his real name.

Sonic rolled in between Soul's legs holding something in his hands. That something turned out to be rope as it wrapped around Soul's feet and Sonic pulled with all his might, causing Soul to fall on his face. Sonic then rushed forward and jumped in the air over Soul, "Chaos Dash!" Sonic plummeted toward Soul and rammed into his back, actually causing the first injury to him this whole fight. Sonic jumped off to avoid a swipe of Soul's claws as he landed next to me. "Alright then faker, I guess he can be hurt." I said walking up to Sonic. "You bet! Now we just need to take him down!" Sonic yelled as he pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald and tossed it toward me. I was surprised as I caught the emerald, "You can use that Shadow, after all you have more control over the powers of Chaos then I do anyway!" And with that Sonic rushed to meet Soul again. I shrugged it off as I charged up an attack in my hands.

Play Rhythm and Balance (White jungle Theme)

Sonic made his first mistake of the battle as he tried to roll in between Soul's legs again. The beast saw this coming and kicked Sonic away like a soccer ball, sending the blue hedgehog flying through the forest. I cursed as I shot the Chaos Lance at Soul. He had enough time to jump into the air to avoid it and begin to descend toward me. I jumped backwards to avoid him as he slammed into the ground. I landed and began to run through the jungle, Soul chasing me. I ran up hills and around loops in an attempt to throw Soul off. I finally decided enough was enough as I used a hill to springboard off of and jump over Soul he tried to stop but he couldn't do it in time as he crashed and burned into a ravine. I jumped over the ravine and shot dozens of Chaos Spears into it, they created a huge explosion in the ravine. I continued to run as Soul burst from the ravine, covered in injuries and continued to chase me as if nothing had happened.

Sonic ran up next to me and looked back at Soul, "That guy doesn't give up does he?" He asked me. "It doesn't seem like it, he's persistent." I looked back to see where Soul was only to see that he had disappeared. My eyes widened as I realized what that meant, but it was too late. Soul landed in front of us and shot a huge energy blast out of his mouth. "What the hell?" Sonic yelled as we were hit by the blast. We both were thrown back as we slammed into the forest. I slowly got back up and looked over to Sonic, who was doing the same.

"Alright faker, if you have any remarkable new techniques now would be the time to use them…" I said as I clutched the Chaos Emerald in my hand. Sonic sighed before he spoke, "I do have one…But I don't think you'll like it." As soon as Sonic said that I was nervous.

Third Person POV

Shadow stood there looking at Sonic for a little while before speaking again, "Are you insane? There's no way I would ever use that technique!" Shadow yelled at Sonic as they dodged another blast from Soul. "Come on Shadow! It's the only way we can win this!" Sonic yelled as he rolled to the left. "Grrr…Fine! Just hurry up!" Shadow yelled as he threw the Chaos Emerald at Sonic. "Alright then!" Sonic concentrated on the before him and Shadow said two words. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a flash of light two became one as Sonic and Shadow merged. When the light dimmed down a hedgehog with seven quills, the four outer like Super Shadow and the three middle like Super Sonic, stood there. He had red stripes on the Super Shadow quills and blue stripes on the Super Sonic ones. He had brown fur and his chest was like Sonic's. He had and blue glove on his right hand and a black and red one on his right. His shoes had Shadow's design but had Sonic's soles. He looked up and he had hazel brown eyes. He smirked as Beast Soul looked confused before charging him. The new fused hedgehog had no trouble tossing Soul and few yards back with a wave of his hand.

Sondow the Hedgehog was born.

**The chapter was kinda short but I wanted to leave the suspenseful battle for next chapter. Also don't ask why they didn't become Shadic that will be answered much later in the story. Until next time!**


	13. A Hero is born

**What's up guys? It's been a while since I have posted a new chapter, this will conclude the fight between Sondow and Beast Soul, as well as deal with a few unfinished things. Without further ado let's get the show on the road!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 13: A hero is born_

Jungle of Tears: River of Sorrow: Sondow's POV

Oh man! I didn't think I was that powerful! Ow! Well its kind of weird having two people inside the same body, especially when one has a sense of humor and the other- ow! Okay I'll stop messing around now! Now back to the fight, Beast Soul was emerging from the rubble, probably trying to figure out how I tossed him so far. I smirked as I charged the monster, now knowing the full story thanks to me being able to see Shadow's thoughts.

Third Person POV

Play What I'm Made Of

Sondow charged Soul and punched the ogre in the face, which actually caused the monster to stumble backwards. The then proceeded to combo him with punches and kicks before sending him flying with a mighty uppercut. Sondow then held his hands above himself toward Soul, "Chaos Torrent!" Sondow yelled as a Chaos Torrent the size of a Chaos Cannon shot out of his hands and hammered straight into Soul. The beast cried out in pain as he was launched even further into the air, before finally crashing back down. Sondow smirked as he watched Soul slowly rise up out of the crater, before that part that was Shadow spoke up in Sondow's mind, "_Let's just end this already, he's been through enough." _Sondow nodded his head and put his hands to his sides in the Final Flash position before yelling, "Chaos Cannon!" The fused hedgehog thrust his hands forward as a humongous energy beam shot out of his hands toward Soul. The monster's eyes widened as he let out one more monstrous scream before the cannon hit him.

Sondow let his hands fall to his sides, not in the least bit drained of energy, as he waited for the smoke to clear. When it did he saw Soul, who was reverted back to normal, lying in the crater created by the Chaos Cannon. Sondow sensed his Chaos Energy, and sighed with relief, he was still alive which was good for him; he'd rather not kill Soul for reasons painfully obvious. He approached the fallen silver hedgehog and tossed him over his shoulder. He then began to fly over to the area where he sensed Heart's energy at.

Eggman's Base

Heart was nothing short of terrified when she saw Sondow enter, she had seen the whole fight on camera and knew that the person in front of her was a combo of Sonic AND Shadow. She cringed as he put Soul on the floor. He looked over in Heart's direction with sympathetic eyes, "I'll be right back." And with that Sondow went out the door, teleporting right before he left.

Ruby Village

Eggman was floating above the village, the villagers in the houses below and his robots patrolling the streets. He snickered, this time Shadow would be destroyed once and for all! However just as he thought this all of the robots down in the village exploded before his very eyes! This was impossible! He then saw an unfamiliar hedgehog floats up in front of him with an angry look on his face. "I am the guardian of this village, should you ever return here, I shall make sure you personally burn in hell!" After that the hedgehog kicked Eggman's Egg-Mobile so hard that he blasted off dozens of miles in the distance. Sondow looked down to see that Eggman had dropped the Red Chaos Emerald; he reached down and picked it up. Sondow snickered before holding his head in pain again, "Ouch! Okay Shadow fine! We'll defuse when we get back to the base." Sondow said before he teleported again.

Eggman's Base

Sondow reappeared in the base before defusing back into Sonic and Shadow. "Let it be known that I will never do that again!" Shadow yelled at Sonic before turning his attention to the siblings in the room. He whispered in Sonic's ear, "Leave. Now." Shadow said before turning back and walking toward Heart and Soul. Sonic got the message and left quickly, he did not want to anger the Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow's POV

I continued to walk toward Heart and her brother; she cringed with every step that I took. Soul was barely conscious in her arms, trying his best to get up to stop me. Let's just say that he was failing. I was two steps away from them before I kneeled down to face them eye to eye. They didn't know that I knew the truth, thanks to being in the form on Sondow, while I was fighting Beast Soul I was able to read his mind, and figured out the truth. I leaned in to Heart's ear and whispered three words, "I forgive you." Heart practically burst into tears by this point. Soul had sat up on his own so Heart was able to lunge into me, causing me to tumble over. She was sobbing all over my chest fur until it was soaking wet. I continued to stroke her head in a calming fashion, as Soul watched me from over in the corner. I looked over at him and gestured for him to come over. He slowly got to his feet and limped over to where we were, helping me to calm his sister down.

"I'm so sorry Shadow! Sob, sob ,sob, I'm so sorry!" Heart continued to scream as she cried more. "Hey now, don't cry now, everything's going to be alright…" I told her as I slowly got her to let go of me and rise to her feet along with Soul. "It wasn't your fault; you were just doing what you need to save your village, now that it's safe…" I offered my hand to the crying vixen, "How about we head back?" Heart looked at my hand with wet eyes as if I hand offered her several million dollars. She looked at into my eyes, "You would really, sob, forgive us so easily?" Heart replied while still partially crying. "Of course I would, after all Heart I do have a secret for you." I said as I leaned in close…

"I love you."

That one statement made Heart burst into tears again. She hugged me so tight that I thought I was going to explode. After I calmed her down I teleported all three of us back to Westopolis.

Westopolis: Shadow's POV

I had teleported us to the hotel where the group was planning on staying before this whole mess had happened. I calmly led Heart to bed so she that she could calm down and went to head to bed myself before Soul stopped me. "What is it?" I asked the silver hedgehog. "It's just…Thank you Shadow." Soul said to me, I quickly replied, "It was no problem, after all…" I prepared a joke in my head, "I can't go and kill my future brother in law!" And with what was my first and last joke I would ever make as I ran and locked myself in my bedroom. Soul stood there for a second before the full impact of what I had said hit him. "SHADOW!"

Yellow Chaos Temple: Zaos's POV

I watched as the doors to the temple opened, allowing me to walk inside. "Good luck brother!" Jewel said to me as I entered the temple. I waved back one last time before entering the structure. I looked around me; all I could see was black. However in a yellow flash, everything was illuminated. I stood in some sort of grand chamber as I walked toward the center. I looked down at another pedestal, this one with a button in the center. There was an inscription below it, _**HE WHO HAS WISDOM, COME FORTH AND PRESS THE SWITCH TO RECEIVE YOUR CHALLENGE. **_That was awfully bland. Zaos sighed as he looked at the switch again. This would be the first test on the road to becoming the Chosen One of legend. Zaos smirked, he also loved a challenge.

Without another word or thought, he pressed the button.


	14. Temple Trials

**This chapter will pretty much have each of our hedgehog heroes going through their respective temples, while we switch back and forth between them of course. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 14: Temple Trials_

Yellow Chaos Temple: Zaos's POV

I gasped as the walls around me seemed like they were moving. No amount of movies where stupid people take the treasure from a temple could prepare anyone for something like this. "What's going on?" I yelled as some of the rock from the ceiling struck me in the head. As I regained I regained my composure I looked in front of me to see a yellow cat in front of me, it was literary a cat made out of yellow Chaos Energy! "What the?" I started but the cat stopped me. "I am the deity of the Yellow Chaos Temple; I will be the one guiding you through your challenge." The cat spoke. I tried to get this through my head, a god just came down to a temple just so it could help me do a simple trial? Now I was a little nervous as to what this trial was. "Follow me." The deity spoke as it walked further into the temple.

Red Chaos Temple: Shadow's POV

We finally made it to the temple, only to figure out about a three hour waiting period before I could even enter the temple! This had to be one of the worst days of my life….

Blue Chaos Temple: Sonic's POV

…I don't wanna talk about it.

Yellow Chaos Temple: Zaos's POV

I advanced further into the temple when we both came to a stop. I looked ahead and saw three puzzles in front of me. "This temple will test your wisdom; if you pass then you will be rewarded…" The deity said as it slowly disappeared, "You have 6 hours…Begin!" And with that the cat completed disappeared without a trace! No Chaos Control or anything! I didn't spend too much time worrying about it as I had a task to complete. I turned my head toward the three puzzles. The first was some sort of rubic cubes type object with symbols on it, the second was a riddle, and the third was a giant maze. "Looks like this is going to take a while…" I said to myself as I started the cube.

3 hours later

I had just finished the stupid cube and went on to the riddle. The riddle says, what can help you fix your mistakes, but never changes your life? What the hell? I started to wonder if I would even come close to finishing these trials within the time limit.

Red Chaos Temple: Shadow's POV

I sighed with relief as the temple doors finally opened. I walked into the temple without a word as my friends cheered me on from behind. I slowly made my way into the temple, when the doors behind slammed shut. I jumped a little, I hadn't expected that. I slowly made my way into the middle of the room, the darkness not affect me in the slightest, and before the lights even turned on I pressed the button on the pedestal. The whole room began to shake and a bright light flashed in front of me, revealing an echidna made out of red Chaos Energy! I was startled as the being spoke, "I am the deity of the Red Chaos Temple, and I will lead to toward your challenge." And with that the echidna began to head into the temple. I slowly followed after him. When were in the middle of the hallway the echidna grabbed my head with lightning fast reflexes and spoke one sentence to me.

"Good luck hedgehog." After that I blacked out.

Abyss of Power

I slowly regained consciousness as I looked around me. I was in a blank void, everything around me was red! I slowly made it to my feet as I heard the booming voice, "**FIGHT YOUR ENEMY." **With those words, Eggman appeared in front of me in one of his giant machines. I growled as I looked at the doctor, although he seemed to have no emotion in his eyes! I pondered this as Eggman's machine swung at me, I jumped to avoid the attack and used my spin dash to ram into the mech, causing it to stumble backwards. I landed and charged an attack in my hands, "Chaos Lance!" I yelled as I hurled the projectile toward Eggman's machine. The crimson lance pierced Eggman's Robot and caused it to explode into hundreds of pieces. "Well…That was easy." I said as I turned to leave before the voice spoke again, "**FIGHT YOUR RIVAL." **I was shocked when I turned around to find myself face to face with Sonic the Hedgehog. "What-"I started before Sonic punched me in the face! I went flying and hit the ground hard, I started to think about what was happening. "_I don't think anything here is real, this is just all a test to see if I'm strong enough, which means that isn't the real Sonic!" _I though as I stood up and looked at the Sonic lookalike. I smirked, "Alright then double faker, let's see what you've got!" I yelled as I charged the fake Sonic.

Blue Chaos Temple: Sonic POV

I immediately regret the first thing I did when the temple doors opened. Before they had even finished opened I dash through the doors into the temple, which caused them to shut behind me before I even knew it! Now here I was wandering through the dark, trying to figure out where the hell I needed to go before a blue light lit up the room! I was standing in the middle of some sort of master chamber, with a pedestal in front of me. I don't know what came over me, but as soon as I saw the button on it something inside me yelled 'push it!', which I happily complied and pushed the button. As soon as I did the whole building started to shake. "Oh please tell me I'm not going to have to outrun some giant boulder." I mumbled before a bright light shined in front of me. When I opened my eyes I was standing face to face with wolf, which was made of nothing but blue Chaos Energy. I gasped more then than I ever had before as I continued to stare at the…thing, in front of me. "I am the deity of the Blue Chaos Temple. You will follow me to your challenge." And without another word or gesture the wolf began walking down the hallway next to him. I quickly snapped out of my trance and followed him.

About halfway down the hallway the wolf abruptly stopped, "Uh, what are we stopping for?" I asked, that is before the wolf turned around and karate chopped me in the neck! I don't know if he hit a nerve or something but I dropped like a rock after that shot. Before I passed out he spoke two words, "Don't die."

Abyss of Courage

I slowly woke up to find myself in an abyss of blue. It's not that I mind blue, in fact blue is my favorite color! But when you wake up in an unfamiliar place surrounded by nothing but blue, it's kind of creepy. I continued to think about this until I heard a voice, **"MAKE YOUR CHOICE." **The voice said before it the room changed. There was a giant timer above my head that started at 1 hour and was slowly counting down. I looked ahead and saw two paths. On the path to the left was millions of people about to be killed by one of Eggman's flying warships. I thought that was bad until I looked to the path on my right. Down that path were my friends…

And they were all about to be killed by Eggman himself.

My eyes widened as I looked down each path. I mentally smirked, "_Is that it? I can easily save them both within one hour…wait a minute." _I started to notice something. Both scenes on each path were paused in time. I put two and two together and realized what was happening. I had to choose either the lives of millions, or my friends. "NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled as I dropped to my knees. I know what was required, this test was to see if I could put the lives of millions of people above the lives of my friends…But that's not fair! "Why…Why are you making me do this?" I yelled hoping that the voice would answer me. I got a simple response, **"BECAUSE ONE DAY, IT WILL HAPPEN."** I couldn't believe what I had just heard…Yet it was true. One of these times Eggman would get me in a position to choose either my friends, or millions of innocent lives. I started to cry as I realized what I had to do. I slowly raised my head, my face stained with tears and rage molded my face as I looked down the right path. "I'll make sure you don't ever get the chance Eggman…" And with that I took off down the left path, destroying the battleship and saving the city. I made the mistake of looking back to see if I could still save my friends…Only to see their bloody corpses.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as I started to run toward them, but the entire room morphed back into the hallway, with me at the end and a shining blue light in front of me. My hand dropped as I realized that it wasn't real, but I would never get the image of my dead friends out of my head. I looked at the blue light and realized that this must be what I came here for. I slowly approached the light and brought my hand toward it. I enclosed my hand around it, and began to feel an overwhelming power seep into me. My eyes widened as I felt my power go through the roof, I screamed as my power rised higher and higher until there was a bright flash of light.

Yellow Chaos Temple: Zaos's POV

I had finally figured out that the answer to the riddle was an eraser. What kind of stupid riddle was that? I had two hours left to figure out this maze, there were a couple dozen cubes scattered around the air, and a bottomless abyss below them. I had to use the cubes to cross the abyss while choosing the correct path on the cubes and not stepping on the same cube twice. I tried to cross the cubes only to mess up and fall, I thought I would need to use Chaos Control…What I was not expecting was some mythical force to teleport me back to the start of the puzzle. This was going to be stupid…

Red Chaos Temple: Shadow's POV

I was still fighting the Sonic clone, we were evenly matched as we exchanged blows again. I jumped back and began to pant until I realized something. Sonic had only ever beaten my in combat when he had something to fight for! This time he had nothing! I chuckled to myself as the fake Sonic charged again, I looked into his eyes, "You're going straight to hell!" I yelled as I held my hands out in front of me. The clone had no time to react, "CHAOS CANNON!" The crimson red beam burst from my hands and completely enveloped the double faker. I started to pant a little, "Take that fool, I'm the coolest!" I turned to leave again, but once again the voice spoke up, **"FIGHT YOURSELF." **It said as I turned around. "What the hell does that even mean?" I yelled as something began to morph in front of me. I couldn't believe what was happening…

I had just formed in front of me…

**Cliffhangers, love em or hate em I use them anyway. I will posting the next chapter soon, so until next time, see ya!**


	15. Gods, we have a problem

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I posted a new chapter. I almost completely forgot about the story over the summer, but it won't happen again! But about the story, two new characters will be introduced into this story, the first is a secret but the second is Hikaru, I'm The Coolest's character. He was the one who created Hikaru. Enjoy!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 15: Gods, we have a problem._

*Abyss of Power: Shadow's POV*

Damn it! I didn't know they could form copies! As the Fake Shadow stared at me, he formed a smirk on his face. "What's so funny fake?" I asked the faker across from me. "Just the fact that you think I'm a fake, truth is SHADOW, I hail from a different universe!" The fake said as he charged me. What, different universe? I didn't know what he was talking about, but this fake wasn't going to defeat me!

I jumped in the air to avoid a punch from Fake Shadow and shot multiple Chaos Spear at him. He dodged all of them perfectly and looked at me with that damn smirk again! "I'm from a universe where you DO decide to blow up the Earth! I proceeded to form then; I killed that fool Eggman, and learned that the ARK was like a giant space craft. I traveled across different galaxies, they either bowed to me and sweared their loyalty…Or I blew the planet to smithereens!" The Fake Shadow yelled as he shot a Chaos Spear at me. I dodged it in midair and launched a Chaos Lance at him.

"Ha! Is that all that you've got?!" Fake Shadow said as he easily dodged the lance. He did not know however, that this was a diversion. As soon as he dodged the lance I shot another attack at him, "Chaos Cannon!" I yelled as the blood red beam shot toward my adversary. "NO!" Fake Shadow said as the beam hit him dead on. As the smoke cleared there wasn't a trace of Fake Shadow left. "That's what happens when you mess with the Ultimate Life Form." I said, as I did the room formed back into the hallway I was in, and I was at the end! I walked forward and found a bright red light in front of me, "That's it, the power that I am searching for." I said as I enclosed my hand around the light. I could feel the power flowing through me as I continued to absorb the power. The light slowly engulfed me as I did.

*Yellow Chaos Temple: Zaos's POV*

I finally cleared that stupid final puzzle and made it to the other side. I looked straight ahead and saw a glowing yellow light above a pedestal. I slowly approached it and watched it, this wasn't something you saw everyday. I grabbed the light as quickly as I could and brought it close to me; I could feel its power running into me! I felt very warm as the bright light covered me completely.

*Blue Chaos Temple: Sonic's POV*

I slowly began to exit the temple doors; they weren't much trouble now that I had this power. I easily threw them open, which startled everyone but Larnet. I made my way outside and again, everyone but Larnet gasped.

I was in my Super Form.

I couldn't really believe it myself. When the light had died down I was there, floating in my Super form! I don't know how, but apparently this new power it spoke of was granting me a 10x power increase, and allowing me access to my Super form at all times! This was so totally awesome!

*Red Chaos Temple: Shadow's POV *

I floated outside, and everyone but Shento was surprised about my Super form. He could have at least acted surprised, jerk. But in any case, now I have this ultimate power, I can now truly call myself the Ultimate Life Form!

*Yellow Chaos Temple: Zaos's POV*

I got Super form, people were excited, the end.

*Pathway to Westopolis: Shadow's POV*

We decided to head back to Westopolis to decide what we were going to do that is until we found someone lying in the middle of the road! "What the hell?" I said as we approached the guy. He was a turquoise Hedgefox with one tail, and five quills that stuck straight up about a ¾ of a foot. He had some jeans with a couple of holes in them, a headband around his neck, sneakers, and a black long-sleeved shirt. Heart was the first to approach him, "Uh, mister? Are you okay?" She asked. The man slowly stirred before asking one simple question. "Do you guys have anything to eat?" That was accompanied by the sound of a growling stomach from the individual afterwards. *Anime sweat drop on everyone's heads* "Uh, well we do have a picnic basket…" Heart started but before long the man was bowing, "I beg of you! Please share some food with me! I haven't eaten in 12 hours!" He yelled as he continued to bow. "Uh, is it okay with you guys?" Heart asked as she turned around with twinkle eyes.

None of us really cared, so the guy joined our lunch. As we sat down and set up the food, the guy began talking again, "HURAH! Oh by the way, I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru yelled before he began to eat madly. "Hi! I'm Heart and this is my brother Soul!" Heart yelled pointing at her brother. After everyone was introduced, even myself…, we all continued to eat. All of the food was gone in minutes; Hikaru had eaten most of it!

*Hikaru's POV*

"Ah, that was refreshing. I feel completely recharged!" I yelled as I stood up. Everyone else didn't really seem to care, oh well. I decided to sit back down and find something pretty to look at. Oh, pretty butterfly, ohhhhh, pretty forest! Hmmmmm, oooohhhhhhhh! Pretty Hedgefox! I do think that Heart girl is pretty…Maybe I should tell her that I think she is pretty, I like her! She's nice and let me eat at the picnic! She probably likes me. Yep! She likes me, no doubt about it!

*Shadow's POV*

I've been watching Hikaru for the last 15 minutes stare at random things before his eyes locked on Heart. I tried every evil/death glare in the world on him and he didn't see a single one of them. Now my anger was almost at its peak as he approached her, he better not be thing of pulling anything. "Hey Heart? I think you're pretty! I like you! You wanna go out with-" BAM!

*Third Person POV*

Shadow had apparently had enough of Hikaru's comments by that point, as he had ran and punched him in the face! The Hedgefox was surprise to say the least, as he went flying backwards through the field. "You son of a bitch! How dare you just show up out of nowhere and try something like that!" Shadow said as he advanced toward the Hedgefox. Hikaru was slowly grasping what was going on, and realized that a fight was going to happen. He was excited to say the least. The Hedgefox slowly lowered himself into a battle position, which surprised Shadow, he had expected him to run, not WANT to fight him. "Do you have a death wish or something? Do you know WHO I AM?!" Shadow yelled as he charged a Chaos Spear in his hand.

Heart went forward as if to stop Shadow but Rouge held her back, "The other guy started it, Shadow will finish it." Was all she said as she looked on. Hikaru smiled, "I'm a Saiyan, we LIVE for battle, so I'm glad I'm getting a decent workout." As soon as Hikaru finished his statement, Shadow was surprise, Rouge and Heart gasped, Soul didn't care, Omega felt no emotion, and Shento was taken off guard. "What? That's impossible, the Shanato's are the only Saiyan's in this dimension, or are we?" Shento said questioning his unfinished thought. Shadow clenched his fists, he didn't really care whether this guy was a Saiyan or not. He just tried to hit on his girl, and he was NOT going to go for that.

With a flick of his hand, dozens of Chaos Spears appeared and launched themselves at Hikaru. The Saiyan smiled as he easily dodged all of them and charged Shadow. The two began close quarters combat, and it was obvious who was winning. While Shadow tried to throw a couple punches, Hikaru just dodged them like nothing, and counter-attacked twice as fast! He started punching Shadow in the gut before finishing the combo with a roundhouse to the face! Shadow went soaring backwards and hit the ground with tremendous force. Hikaru chuckled as he watched his opponent get back to his feet.

"What's so funny?" Shadow asked the Hedgefox in anger. "Oh nothing, just that you're much weaker then I originally thought." Hikaru said as he inspected the back of his hand. Shadow's eye twitched for a moment before he regained his composure, then he laughed. "Okay, now what's so funny with you? You're obviously outclassed." Hikaru said as he looked at the ebony hedgehog. He was sure that he'd knocked a bolt loose or something up in that head of his. "You have no idea who you're up against…I'M THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" And with that, Shadow began powering up. A golden light surrounded him as Shadow went Super! He smirked and looked at Hikaru, but he did not get the reaction he was expecting.

"Is that all? Frankly I'm not too impressed." Hikaru replied as he looked at Super Shadow. Shadow was pissed now, this guy was insulting him! "I'm going to kill you, YOU HEAR ME?!" Shadow yelled as he threw some Chaos Spears at Hikaru. The Saiyan smiled, and in a flash of light, he was a Super Saiyan. Shadow was shocked, but he didn't have much time to be shocked because Hikaru had deflected his spears and charged Shadow! The two engaged in combat again, Shadow kicked Hikaru in the face, Hikaru punched Shadow in the stomach, the two exchanged blows until both jumped back for a breather. _"What's going on? I was more powerful then him in our normal forms, yet now he matches my power!" _Hikaru yelled in his mind.

As for Shadow, he couldn't believe that anyone was this powerful; he was matching him in his Super form! It was unthinkable, yet true! The super powered hedgehog growled as he charged Hikaru again. The golden warrior floated upwards to avoid a punched and brought his leg down on Shadow's head, which sent the hedgehog crashing to the ground. As Shadow slowly got back up, Hikaru began charging an attack, "KA-ME…." He started as the blue sphere formed in his hands. "Not a chance!" Shadow yelled as he began charging his Chaos Cannon attack. "HA-ME….HA!" Hikaru finished as he shot the blue beam from his hands. "CHAOS CANNON!" Shadow yelled as the now gold beam shot from his hands. The two attacks collided, creating a beam struggle.

"You…cannot defeat me…I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" Shadow yelled as he summoned up more power to his beam. It slowly inched toward Hikaru. "Hehe, sorry to…disappoint you…but…I'M NOT EVEN SERIOUS YET!" And with that Hikaru's power began to skyrocket. In another flash of light his aura was now surrounded by electricity! "NO! He can turn into a Super Saiyan 2?!" Shento yelled as he watched Hikaru's Kamehameha easily overtake Shadow's Chaos Cannon. "This is gonna hurt." Shadow said as he saw he beam destroyed by Hikaru's. Shadow put up his arms to guard himself as the Kamehameha struck him full force. When the light died down Shadow was in some pretty bad shape. He had cuts and bruises all over him and his left leg was broken. "Damn it!" Shadow screamed as he collapsed onto on knee, the pain was overwhelming. Hikaru looked at his opponent before powering down. He turned to go back toward the field before being met with a slap!

Hikaru slowly regained his surroundings, trying to figure out who slapped him, before he realized that it was Heart! The scarlet fox with over tending to Shadow's wounds after slapping the Saiyan Hedgefox. _"Why'd she slap me?" _Hikaru wondered as he watched the pair. "He's my boyfriend! You back off!" Heart yelled as if reading Hikaru's mind. As she slowly patched up Shadow's wound, Hikaru just sat down on the grass. After she was done Hikaru spoke up, "I'm going to follow you guys." He said rather calmly. "Why?" Shadow asked with venom dripping from his word. "I have the feeling if I stick with you, I'm going to meet some pretty tough opponents, and I can't resist a good challenge!" Hikaru said with a smile on his face.

Shadow was dumbfounded, "That's why you're following us?" He asked, expecting him to follow them for Heart. "Ya, why? Why else would I follow you guys?" Hikaru asked with slight confusion. "Its…Nothing." Shadow said as he slowly stood up, flinching in pain as he did. "Are you okay Shadow?" Heart asked as she reached for him, but he simply held up his hand. "I'll be fine, we need to get back to Westopolis for the night anyway." And with that Shadow began to slowly walk to the city. The rest of the group slowly followed, with Hikaru in the back.

*Blue Chaos Shrine: Sonic's POV*

Me and the gang decided to head back to Central City to sleep for the night, after all, a temple didn't sound like the most comfortable place to sleep. We all slowly walked back to Central City, a good night sleep sounding like the best thing at the time.

*Yellow Chaos Shrine: Zaos' POV*

We all headed back to East City for a good night of sleep, I used Chaos Control to teleport us there, since it seemed like the best option. After I did, the Chaos Emerald flew up and out of my hand! "What's going on?" I asked Kaiza, he should know what's happening. "The emerald has gone back into hiding, waiting for the next candidate to find it." He responded blandly. I sighed, I should've figured that I wouldn't be able to just keep the emerald, but it would've been so much more convenient if I could have.

*Westopolis: Shadow's POV*

We entered the city; the sun was slowly setting behind us. "We need to find a place to stay." Shento commented, looking around at the buildings, trying to find a hotel. I nodded my head, "Westopolis may look nice in the daytime, but at night there's plenty of scum scurrying around." I said as we all looked for a hotel to stay in. Strangely enough it was Hikaru who found it. "OH YEAH! I'M THE FUCKIN BEST!" He yelled as he booked it toward the hotel.

*Anime sweat drop*

"Well, I guess he did find a place to stay…" Heart said as her and Soul slowly followed Hikaru to the hotel. Rouge mumbled something before her and Omega walked toward the hotel as well. "We should go too." Shento said to me as he followed the others. I sighed and followed them all into the hotel. It actually wasn't that bad of a place. It was an average three star hotel with the smaller, sort of fancy but not too fancy stuff. "Can I help you all?" The person behind the counter asked. "Rooms for 6 please." Shento asked the lady. She handed us 5 room keys, "There's 4 single rooms and one double, enjoy you're stay!" She yelled to us as we started walking up the stairs to our rooms.

The only problem was choosing who was going to stay in the double rooms, well, frankly It wasn't a problem to me. If I had to choose it would be me and Heart…God I sound like a perv. Rouge made one of her, 'I've got a wicked idea smirks' before saying, "I think it should be Shadow and Heart, after all they are-" I put my hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying anymore. Heart blushed a little, "Well it wouldn't be THAT big of a deal…" She said twiddling her thumbs.

"I…guess so…" I replied blushing, GOD! I never act like this! Hikaru yawned out of boredom and took one of the single room keys before saying, "I'm gonna go catch some z's, see you all tomorrow!" And with that the Hedgefox teleported from the room. _"He is stranger then faker…" _I thought to myself as the others one by one took their keys and left, leaving me and Heart in the lobby. "So…should we go as well?" Heart asked in a slightly nervous tone. "Yeah…we should head out now." I said making my way to the elevator. I always act this way around Heart, its so…unlike me. We both made our way up to room number 48, our room. "Well…here we are." I said as I placed the key into the lock and turned it, then I opened the door and stepped into the room. Nothing really fancy, just your average hotel room with the small fridge and stove/oven, a double bed, and a tv set at the end of the bed. There was also a door leading to a small bathroom.

I blushed again thinking that Heart and I would be sleeping in the same bed together…DAMN THESE THOUGHTS! Heart yawned before saying, "I think I'm going to go to bed…" And with that the scarlet fox plopped down on the bed, not even bothering to get under the blankets, and fell asleep before I could even speak a word. "She falls asleep awfully fast…" I said, I sighed. I had always wondered what sleep really was…I never could sleep. I looked down at Heart before I sighed again in defeat. I decided to make my way over to the balcony, which I hadn't noticed when I first walked in, and looked out over the lights of the city. I closed my eyes and thought, if we fail to stop this prophecy, everyone down there…no, everyone in the world will die. I clenched my fists, that was not going to happen on my watch!

*The next day, East City: Zaos' POV*

I woke up as the sun peaked in through my hotel window, damn it, I forgot to close the curtains…I yawned as I awoke, slowly making my way to my feet. I rubbed my eyes before going over to the fridge, pulling out some bacon and eggs to cook for my breakfast. Around 30 minutes later I was sitting at the small table in my room, sipping from a cup of coffee as I ate my breakfast. I was bored, the first shrine wasn't interesting at all, and I was hoping the second one would be more eventful. Around halfway through my breakfast, I heard a knock on my door. I sighed, I really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. I got up and answered the door to find Kaiza standing in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked in a slightly agitated voice. "Don't get all grumpy with me now boy, I just came to tell you our next target." Kaiza replied, ugh, 6 in the morning and he's already talking business.

"Out with it then, which emerald is next?" I asked the man. "The purple emerald is our next target, meaning we need to head north." He replied blandly. "North?" I asked with confusion, "But there's nothing out there." "Fool, that's what everyone believes, the temple is there, mark my words." The Saiyan said before walking back down the hall, leaving me to think. "North…looks like its time to head for the wilderness!" I yelled as I made my way back inside. I downed my breakfast and gathered up my stuff in my pack. I smirked, hopefully there would actually be some adventure waiting out there, otherwise this won't be any fun at all!

*Central City: Tails' POV*

I slowly awoke from my sleep, only to hear the worst sound in the world, Sonic's snoring. "Aw man, I had to end up getting the room right next to his…" I said pouting as my friend continued to snore loudly, I doubt anybody in the hotel was getting any sleep with this, I'm surprised I did. I sighed and went over to the small table in my room; I decided to fiddle with one of my inventions while I waited for Sonic to wake up. I continued tinkering with the small machine until an idea popped into my head. "Tails you are a genius…" I said to myself as I took the little gadget apart and started to rebuild it into something else…

*10 minutes later*

I wiped the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on my forehead off. I smiled with pride as I looked down at the little gadget. To the untrained eye it only looked like a small chip, but oh it was so much more. "Now all I have to do is go wake up Sonic!" I yelled with glee as I gathered up my things and walked out my door and a little way down the hall before I reached Sonic's room. I knocked loudly on the door, but as I expected, no response. "Damn it Sonic…" I decided to take matters into my own hands. I went back into my room and out on the balcony, I then flew from my balcony to Sonic's and entered his room from there. Sonic was passed out on the bed, as I expected. I sighed in frustration before I pulled out the little gadget I had made. I focused…and focused…and focused…until the gadget glowed yellow! "It works!" I yelled. I then strapped the gadget to my hand and held my arm out in Sonic's direction. "RISE AND SHINE!" I yelled at Sonic before the gadget glowed again, shooting a decent sized blast and Sonic and nailing him with it, causing him to fall off the bed!

Sonic landed with a thump! Safe to say he was awake now. "WHO WHA-"Sonic started before seeing me, "TAILS?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I couldn't hold it back as I burst into laughing. Sonic was fuming by this point, "Why you little…" He started and I knew it was time for me to take my leave. I flew out the window as Sonic began chasing me.

"COME BACK HERE TAILS!" Sonic yelled as I flew to the roof of the building and he ran on the wall, trying to catch me.

**What did you think? I don't know if it was worth waiting all summer for it but it's currently my longest chapter. Next time things are going to get heated up as the hunt for the second Chaos Temple commences! See you next time!**


	16. Fakers, fakers, Everywhere

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be my longest one yet, over 5000 words! And this time, you didn't have to wait for multiple months before you got it! Here we go, here's Chapter 16!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 16: Fakers, fakers, everywhere._

*Central City: Larnet's POV*

I had been meditating in my room, that is, until I heard Sonic scream, "COME BACK HERE TAILS!" I growled, I really didn't need those two starting some kind of giant game of tag all over the hotel. I rose to my feet and flew out the window, only to find Tails flying all around the building, trying to escape Sonic as he ran on the side of the wall. I sighed, this was childish…

*Tails' POV*

I was running for my life…or flying for it I guess. Sonic had been more angry then I thought he would be, although I did blast him in the face with a ball of energy, so I guess he has a right to be pissed. I flew up to the top of the building and continue flying up, far out of Sonic's reach. The blue blur reached the top of the building a stared at me with frustration, "Get down here Tails!" Sonic yelled at me, yeah right, like I was just going to fly down so he can get me back for what I did.

"No way! You can't get me while I'm up here!" I yelled back at the hedgehog. Sonic just laughed, "I could totally catch you! But, you'll run out of energy soon or a later. So I'll just wait right here." Sonic said as he lay down on the roof, watching and waiting for me to float back down. Unfortunately he was right, eventually I would get tired and have to land on the roof. I racked my brain trying to think of a way to avoid getting caught, when I thought of an idea.

As Sonic closed his eyes and continued to relax, I slowly floated toward the edge of the building, careful not to make a sound. Then, before he could notice what was going on, I stopped flying and started falling toward my room's window. As I fell I heard Sonic yell, "WHAT?!" I chuckled as I grabbed the edge of my room's open window and jumped inside, and then quietly closed it. Hopefully he wouldn't check my room first thing, which would give him time to calm down and me time to pack my things.

*Westopolis: Shadow's POV*

I was out on a morning run, something I normally didn't' do, but I was bored. Everyone was still asleep by this point, and since I couldn't sleep of how I was created, I decided I needed to do something to get my mind off of recent events. I turned the corner only to find a GUN solider waiting for me. "What do you want?" I asked blandly, this was technically supposed to be my time off from GUN, so why was this solider waiting for me? "Sorry, but the commander asked me to find you, said it was important for me to give this to you." The GUN solider said, handing me a small package before leaving. I looked at the small box with interest, before opening it and pulling out a note. I quickly read the note, and then smirked. Hopefully this was the emerald we needed to find next, whether it was or not, I was heading to its location by myself. No need to trouble the others with this, I can take care of it.

"Next stop, the Doctor's main base." I said as I took off, leaving Westopolis behind me as I headed toward my location.

*Angel Island: Third Person POV*

It was quiet, Angel Island was always a peaceful place, no worries, except for the Master Emerald that kept the island afloat would always bring unwanted attention. It was here that the prophecy would change; something would happen that was not spoken of in the ancient texts. A bright flash engulfed part of the forest, and when it died down a figure that seemed to be Shadow the Hedgehog appeared, but that was not the case. "What the…where am I?" Fake Shadow said as he looked around the island. "So it seems that the Shadow from this universe knows a few more tricks, oh well. I'll deal with him later…" Fake Shadow said as he walked through the woods.

When he reached the end of the forest he saw a large shrine with a huge green gem at the top of it. On the steps was a red echidna that seemed to be guarding the gem. "Ah…I'm on Angel Island…" Fake Shadow said, and he dawned that evil smirk again, this would work out perfectly. Fake Shadow burst from the bushes and slammed into Knuckles before the echidna even knew he was there.

"WHAT THE?!" Knuckles yelled as he rose from the ground, looking up at what seemed to be Shadow standing on top of the Master Emerald. "Now then, let's see what this emerald can do!" Fake Shadow yelled as he began absorbing power from the Master Emerald. Knuckles charged the fake, "GET OFF THE MASTER EMERALD SHADOW!" Knuckles yelled at the imposter. Just as it looked like Fake Shadow was about to turn Super, Knuckles knocked him off the Master Emerald, causing the oversized gem to shock the fake and knock Knuckles off the alter again.

"ARGH!" The ebony hedgehog was flung from the alter and slammed into the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Knuckles slowly made his way to his feet and walked toward the small crater made by the hedgehog. Before he could reach it however, a huge aura of energy emerged from it, "This power…its incredible!" Fake Shadow yelled as he walked out of the crater, the red on his fur and eyes had turned yellow. "What in the world…Shadow what hap-" Knuckles started, but was cut off, "The name Shadow…in this universe represents that heroic fool who believes in peace, I will not be affiliated with him! From this point…" The hedgehog started, then looked directly into Knuckles eyes, "I am Dusk."

*Central City: Sonic's POV*

I had lost Tails a few minutes ago, but I was still determined to get the fox back for blasti-

Wait a minute, HOW did Tails BLAST me? As far as I know, Tails can't control any form of energy, Chaos or otherwise. I began to ponder this when I was broken from my trance by a certain Saiyan, "Sonic the Hedgehog, thinking before acting. This is a site that not many will ever get to see." Larnet said in a mocking tone. I was slightly annoyed by that comment…but he did have a point. "What's up?" I asked the red hedgehog, he obviously had a reason to talk to me, he normally did.

"Our next emerald is in the south-west. That is where we will be heading next." Larnet said before disappearing in a flash, I hate when he does that. I sighed, guess my revenge on Tails will have to wait until later. I ran back to my room so I could pack my things.

*The Fields of the Ancients: Zaos' POV*

I know he said north, but I never thought I would be returning to this damned place.

I looked ahead at what was named, The Fields of the Ancients, a place where, although it looks empty, can hold countless secrets below the surface. _"Well I guess they were right." _I thought as I looked at the rather large temple in the distance. Now the only problem was locating the emerald so we can gain access to it.

The question is…where is it?

"Uh…guys?" Jewel started, "Since this is pretty much an open field, and even I can feel the presence of the Chaos Emerald…Where the hell is it?" Jewel stated matter of factly. She was right, this whole field was practically flat for miles, and the emerald felt rather close by, so where is it? "Underground, I had hoped to avoid going down there…" Kaiza said looking at the ground we were standing on.

Aw damn it, coming back to these fields was bad enough, and of course the emerald had to SOMEHOW get underground. IT DIDN'T MAKE ANY DAMN SENSE! "So…what, do we just dig our way down?" Jewel asked. "No, if you did that you could get sucked under by the dirt, and even for someone like me by time I would figure out what was happening I would splat against the floor." I said to my sister. It's true, I've had to worry about it before.

"So…then we need to find an entrance?" She asked me. "Looks that way." I said walking off in a random direction, looking for a way into the ruins below.

*Eggman's Secret Base: Shadow's POV*

I slowly approached the base hidden in the mountains; this was going to be a piece of cake. I charged a Chaos Spear in one hand and charged, almost immediately setting off a bunch of alarms. Dozens of robots stormed out from the base to try and stop me, but I just used my Chaos Spears to blast them into oblivion. Then, a giant hammer robot stepped out and swung its hammer at me. I jumped into the air to avoid it and dropkicked the huge robot. It stumbled back a little bit before regaining its balance. It started to swing its hammer in a circle fairly quickly. I jumped back out of its range and waited for it to stop.

Sure enough, after a short time the robot got dizzy and stopped swinging its hammer. I homing attacked its head to knock it over, and then I bombarded it with dozens of Chaos Spears, destroying the behemoth. I landed and spin dashed through a few more robots before entering Eggman's base. It was huge, with plenty of machines and conveyor belts that had un-active robots on them. I smirked looking at all the machinery, this was going to be fun.

*Angel Island: Third Person POV*

Dusk smirked as he threw Knuckles back down the steps of the shrine, this fight had been in his favor ever since that little 'accident' with the Master Emerald. "Had enough yet you stubborn echidna?" Dusk asked as he slowly floated toward Knuckles. "Not a chance!" Knuckles yelled as he caught Dusk by surprise with an uppercut that would knock even Super Sonic off his feet. Dusk went flying upwards and before he could slam into the ground, Knuckles ran up and punched him toward one of the trees around the altar.

Dusk managed to recover and bounced off the tree back toward Knuckles, and spin dashed the echidna into the stone alter. He then jumped backwards while shooting some Chaos Spears at Knuckles. The red echidna managed to barely dodge them however, and jumped up to Dusk, giving him another uppercut that sent him flying into a tree. Dusk grumbled under his breath and slowly stood back up to face the echidna.

"Maybe YOU should be the one to give up!" Knuckles yells at Dusk as he walks toward him menacingly. Dusk just bursts into laughter at this statement though. "As if! I've been holding back for the sake of this fight being somewhat entertaining! But now, I think its time to end this." And with that Dusk powered up to full power, causing the nearby trees to blow around as if there was a strong wind.

"No way…His Chaos Energy level…IT'S OVER 9000!" Knuckles yelled as he looked at Dusk. "Are you serious? No, you know what? Now you die." Dusk said as he teleports in front of Knuckles, before kneeing him in the stomach. This causes Knuckles to cough up some blood before he is flung into the forest. Dusk then sets the forest on fire by blasting one of the trees down with his Chaos Lance. "That should do it, now to find that weak copy of mine." Dusk said before he flew off into the distance, prepared to track down Shadow. Unbeknownst to him however, Knuckles was still very much alive as he crawled slowly out of the forest, "I need to warn the others about him…" Knuckles said as he slowly limps toward another part of the forest that isn't on fire.

*Eggman's Base: Third Person POV*

Shadow bounced around the base, spin dashing and Chaos Spearing everything in sight. But his fun came to an end when a familiar blue robot appeared from the shadow's and spin dashed into Shadow, causing him to lose his balance and crash into one of conveyor belts. This robot was Metal Sonic, and he was out here to stop whoever was destroying his master's base. "Target identified as life form, Shadow the Hedgehog." Metal Sonic droned as he looked at Shadow, who was picking himself out of the rubble. "Metal Sonic, I never would have guessed that you would be here." Shadow said as he stared into the robotic hedgehog's optics, only to receive no emotion at all from them.

"Objective: Eliminate any intruders located on the premises." Metal Sonic said, ignoring Shadow's previous statement. "I am not your enemy Metal Sonic, I don't understand why someone who is as strong as you, works for someone like the doctor, why don't you just leave him and live your own life?" Shadow said to the robotic hedgehog. "Fact: I am designed to serve Doctor Eggman. Fact: I have been ordered to guard this factory from intruders. Fact: You are an intruder in this factory. Conclusion: I need to guard this factory from you." Metal Sonic explained before spin dashing Shadow into another conveyor belt.

Shadow quickly recovered from the attack, "Fine! Have it your way!" Shadow then shot multiple Chaos Arrows at Metal Sonic, which he quickly and easily avoided. Metal Sonic then kicked Shadow in the face before flinging him into ANOTHER conveyor belt. "Enough with the conveyor belts!" Shadow yelled as he spin dashed Metal Sonic before he could throw him again. Metal Sonic went flying backwards and smashed into a monitor before Shadow blasted him with a Chaos Torrent. But when the smoke cleared, the metal hedgehog hadn't been damaged at all!

"It will take more than that to hurt me." Metal Sonic droned before he shoots a laser at Shadow, knocking him through a few machines. Shadow growled and then shoots some Chaos Lances at Metal Sonic in fury, all of which miss him completely. "Foolish flesh creature." Metal Sonic says before he kicks Shadow in the face, then blasts him with a laser before he slams into the metal floor. Shadow quickly recovers and teleports in front of Metal Sonic before spin dashing him, slamming him into the floor before he jumps off of him. Metal Sonic gets up just in time to get blasted by one of Shadow's Chaos Lance's, sending him flying back into one of the many conveyor belts.

The robotic hedgehog quickly regained his balance and spin dashed toward Shadow, which he countered with a spin dash of his own. The two spin dashes collided as they both tried to push each other back. "You are inferior, give up." Metal Sonic said to Shadow. However, Shadow managed to overpower Metal Sonic and send him crashing into some machines. "Do you know who you're up against? I'm the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow yelled as his power rose higher and higher. "This is illogical, you shouldn't be this powerful!" Metal Sonic yelled as Shadow's power continued to rise. "I'm full of surprises!" Shadow yelled as he transformed into Super Shadow, then spin dashed THROUGH Metal Sonic!

"This…is…impos-" That's as far as Metal Sonic got before he exploded into a million pieces, "Never underestimate my power!" Super Shadow yelled as he continued to rip through the base, determined to find the Chaos Emerald located here.

*Tundra of Disaster: Sonic POV*

Brrrr! It was really cold here! Even though I had decided to put on one of those winter coats that we bought from that stand a little ways back, it's still freezing here! I look back at Tails and Amy and see that they don't like it here anymore then I do. Larnet is the only one that doesn't seem bothered by the freezing temperatures around us, as if he lived in an igloo or something in the past at one point.

"Well, according to that guide, he said there were sightings of a shine coming from the top of that mountain." Larnet said pointing at the largest mountain in the area. "That's also the same mountain where people say loads of avalanches have been coming down, right?" I asked Larnet, to which he nods. "Yes, which leaves me to believe that is where the Chaos Emerald is." Larnet said looking back at the mountain. I just smirk, "Alright then! I'll go get it!" And before anyone can protest I rocket down the hill we are standing on and begin running toward the mountain, I can also hear Larnet yelling at me from back on the hill.

"Heh, he needs to learn to chill, now let's see if I can't grab this emerald." I say to myself as I start running up the mountain. About halfway up a huge avalanche happens and threatens to swallow me up. "Spin time!" I yell, before I spin dash deep into the snow below me and wait, a minute or so later I use my momentum and spin back up to the surface, "Brrrr! That was freezing!" I yell before continuing my journey up the mountain. As I near the top of the mountain I can see a bright shine ahead of me.

"That must be…" I start as I get closer and see the objects emerald shape and cyan color, "The Chaos Emerald!" I yell as I rocket faster up the mountain to get it. But fate was against me, as another avalanche started, and I didn't have enough time to dodge this one before I was swept away in the snow.

*Eggman's Base: Shadow's POV*

I easily smashed the base to pieces with my Super form before making my way to the main control room. There, the doctor sat in his chair, seeming more annoyed by my presence then afraid. "And what do want Shadow? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Eggman asked me in an annoyed tone. "You should know damn well what I'm here for Doctor." I replied. Something seemed wrong though, I couldn't feel any Chaos Energy near here, not even a speck. Eggman flashed a wicked smile before saying, "Though I guess you being here can have some benefits." He said before he pressed a big red button on the control panel next to him.

I was instantly restrained by some sort of energy field; even the power from my Super Form wasn't enough to break free! "Wha-What is this?!" I yelled, still struggling to break from this field. "Oh Hohoho!" Eggman laughed as he pressed keys rapidly on the control panel, "Now that I've got you trapped, I can siphon your energy to run my entire factory! You can consider payment for the damages you caused me!" Eggman announced as he pressed the last key on the panel. As soon as he did I could feel my energy being drained away, little by little. Eggman laughed like a madman as I continued to try and break free from his machine.

*The Fields of the Ancients: Third Person POV* 

Amazingly, the person to finally find a way down into the ruins was Jewel, she managed to stumble, emphasis on stumble, on a staircase that lead down to the ruins below. "Great job Jewel." Zaos said as he walked up next to his sister. Kaiza looked down the staircase, "Yep, this defiantly leads below the surface, we better get moving." He said as he began walking down the staircase. Zaos and Jewel followed him, but Zaos didn't like it. "_I hate these ruins so much…" _Zaos thought as he descended down the staircase.

*Ancient Ruins*

Zaos, Jewel, and Kaiza continued down the staircase until they ended up in a vast corridor, with many different holes in the ceiling that would occasionally drop a few bits of dirt down into the room. Zaos scowled as he looked up at the 'ceiling'. He still didn't like being underground and right now was no exception. "Uh…guys? Do you feel the emerald…moving?" Jewel asked us as she stared out at the ruins. Zaos quickly sensed the area around them and then grunted in annoyance, "Great, somebody else has already grabbed it." Zaos said as he continued walking forward, prepared to deal with whoever they come across.

Suddenly, a flash appeared and landed in front of them. Kaiza was the first to react, "Bomb!" He yelled before jumping back out of its range. Zaos grabbed Jewel and also jumped to get out of the way, shielding her with his body.

BOOM!

The bomb went off with a bright explosion, destroying parts of the ruins and threatening to bring the entire thing down. "What dumbass did that?!" Zaos yelled as he got to his feet. "HAHAHAHA! Bombs are so fun! Especially when they explode!" A strange green duck said as he waddled out from the darkness. He was accompanied by a large yellowish polar bear with a hat and scarf, and a purple weasel with a large sniper rifle, two pistols, a belt, and a cowboy like hat on his head.

"Hey boys, looks like we got us some blokes to deal with before we leave." The weasel said as he looked at Zaos' group. "Who the hell are these guys?" Jewel asked as she got up off the ground. "Name's Nack, remember it because it's the name of the guy who's gonna put a bullet in your head." Nack said as he raised his rifle and fired at Jewel. Before the bullet could even get close however, Zaos raised a shield between the bullet and Jewel and the shot bounced harmlessly off the shield. "Hurt her, and you'll be spending the last few seconds of your life screaming in pain." Zaos told Nack rather seriously.

"Hey Nack! Hey Nack!" The green duck yelled as he hopped back on forth on his feet. "What Bean?" Nack asked with annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "Can I blow them to smithereens now, can I?!" Bean yelled as he prepared to light the fuse on another bomb. "Sure, why not? Let her loose Bean!" Nack yelled with a wicked smirk. Bean lit the fuse on the bomb and threw it at the group, "GET ABOVE GROUND!" Kaiza yelled as he flew quickly back up the stairs. Zaos and Jewel quickly followed, with Nack and his group behind them.

This bomb did the job the previous failed at, and brought that entire section of the ruins crashing down, which buried what could have been quite a bit of historical information with rocks and dirt. Zaos' group was able to make it out of the ruins with plenty of time to spare. As they emerged above ground, Zaos yelled, "I AM NEVER GOING UNDERGROUND EVER AGAIN!" "You won't have to worry bout that mate, cause you ain't leaving these plains alive." Nack said as him and his group slowly made they're way up the stairs.

*Tundra of Disaster: Third Person POV* 

Larnet was tapping his foot; they had been waiting for Sonic for nearly an hour in a nearby cabin. The owners had left a little while ago, and had given the group permission to stay in the cabin as long as they want, which was nice of them. Amy finally spoke up, "He's been gone for so long…Maybe we should go looking for him." "Yeah, he might've got caught in one of those avalanches-"Tails started, but he was cut off by Amy. "Don't say that Tails! There's no way Sonic got caught by a pesky little avalanche!" "Little?! Were you watching how big they were?! Its not that I doubt Sonic, but what other reason could he have for being gone for so long?!" Tails yelled at Amy.

Before the two could get in an argument however, Larnet intervened, "Stop it you two, arguing over this isn't going to change anything. But your both right, we need to go out and start searching for Sonic." Larnet said, standing up from his chair. "We should stick to the air, that way there's no chance of one of us getting caught by the avalanches, we'll land when they stop and fly when they start." "Sounds like a plan to me! Let's go find my Sonic!" Amy yelled as she jumped up from her seat and ran outside. "Man, she's got so much energy…" Tails said as he got up and headed for the door.

*Icicle Cave: Sonic's POV*

Ugh…I'm so cold…Wait a minute, where am I? Am I dead? No…I still feel cold…I wouldn't still feel cold if I was dead…Then where- I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange cave that seemed like it was set up for living. I slowly sat up, trying to fight the face that my body wanted to stay laying down. Man am I sore…Then, some a…yeti, walked out from another part of the cave, and had a surprised expression on his face when he saw me awake. "Oh! You still alive!" The big yeti man said as he walked toward some kind of big cooking pot. "Me didn't know if you still alive. Me found you lying in snow on way back to home." The yeti said as he placed what looked like some kind of vegetables into the pot and started to stir it with a big spoon.

For a second I wondered if he was planning on chopping me up and putting ME into that soup. But after a few minutes, he poured some of the soup into a bowl and offered it to me, "Here! Eat soup and you will get warm!" He said handing me the bowl. "Thanks..." I said taking the spoon, "Uh, what's your name big guy?" Hopefully I didn't offend him with that comment. He looked like he could squash me in two seconds flat. "Me name Toro! Me live out in mountains for very long time! Not many people come up here, but it seems like recent snow waves have kept them from climbing mountain now." Toro said as he went back and got himself some soup before sitting next to me. Snow waves? Oh! He must be talking about the avalanches caused by the Chaos Emerald! "Wait, but how do you keep getting back up here then? Surely the snow waves stop you right?" I asked Toro with curiosity. "Oh! Those snow waves no match for Toro! Me able to hold them back with ease!" Toro said pounding his fist against his chest a few times.

Wait, he could hold back an avalanche?! "You can hold back that much snow?!" I asked with surprise. "Yep! Toro strongest person in the mountain range! Nothing a match for Toro! Not even giant snow wave!" Toro said before he downed his bowl of soup in one gulp! I quickly finished my soup, it actually tasted pretty darn good! "Though sadly, nobody accept Toro…They only look at me as a huge freak…" Toro said as he looked down with sadness in his eyes. This guy wasn't scary, in fact, deep down he was a pretty good guy. That's it, now I'm determined to help Toro become accepted by the climbers around here! Then, a light bulb went off in my head, that's it! "Toro! I know of a way that you can stop these snow waves and get the people below to love you!" I said to Toro, who looked up with a sparkle in his eyes. "REALLY?! HOW CAN TORO MAKE PEOPLE LIKE HIM?!" Toro yelled, the sound of his voice reverberating through the cave. I had to cover my ears to avoid them getting hurt by the sound, after the sound disappeared I continued, "Just follow me big guy, I know what we can do to help the people down there!" I yelled as I got up and headed toward the door. "Okay blue guy! But…what is your name?" Toro asked pointing at me. I turned around and gave him my trademark smirk and thumbs up before saying, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

*Eggman's Base: Shadow's POV*

This wasn't good…My Super form had finally gave out and now the machine was starting to drain my normal energy! If I didn't break free from this thing soon, I'd be in big trouble! "Yes! The energy tanks are over 500% full! I'll be able to run this factory non stop for over a year now! OH HOHOHO!" Eggman laughed as he continued to watch the energy levels of his factory rise. Damn the doctor, when I get free from this machine-

CRASH!

Something crashed through the wall of Eggman's control room and straight through the machine I was held by, setting me free! I quickly destroyed the surrounding parts of the machine, completely shutting it down. "What?! Who destroyed my precious machine?!" Eggman yelled as he fell to his knees trying to pick up the pieces of the broken machine. "I did tubby." A disturbingly familiar voice said. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up as I turned around, only to come face to face with a hedgehog that looked exactly like me, only with yellow stripes and yellow eyes! "What the…" I started, but I was cut off by the figure. "I've finally found you, Shadow." He said as he seemed to try and stare into my soul. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked the strange hedgehog. "You may know me as 'Fake Shadow'." The hedgehog started, which surprised me, he was still alive?! "But now…I am Dusk, and I shall be the one to kill you 'Ultimate Life Form!" Dusk yelled before charging me with a Chaos Spear in hand.

**Oh man! Dusk survived somehow, and is attacking Shadow! Can the Ultimate Life Form overcome his dark counterpart? Also Sonic and Toro are planning to stop the avalanches happening in the mountains! But it won't be as easy as Sonic thinks it will be. Finally, Zaos and his group have to deal with Nack and his lackeys! Can they take the mad weasel and his minions down? You'll have to wait for the next chapter for these questions to be answered! See ya next time guys! **


	17. Alternate Worlds

**Hey guys! Wow! Two chapters released back to back! That hasn't happened in…like, forever! And they're both rather large chapters too considering the size of the old ones! Well, I'll stop boring you and let you get to the chapter now! Enjoy!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_ Chapter 17: Alternate worlds_

*Eggman's Base: Third Person POV* 

Shadow was barely able to dodge Dusk's Chaos Spear in time before he sent it at him, causing the monitor behind him to be blown to pieces. "Damn it!" Shadow yelled as he tried to form his own Chaos Spear, but he found that he didn't have the energy to do so. "_Uh oh…" _Shadow thought as the spear he was trying to form dissipated into nothing. "So you don't even have the power to face me eh? Well that just makes it all the easier for me!" Dusk yelled as he charged Shadow and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into Eggman's main control panel, smashing it to pieces.

"No! My main control!" Eggman yelled as he feebly tried to put some of the pieces back on the panel. Dusk spin dashed Shadow even further into the panel and jumped off of it before it exploded, sending Shadow crashing through the wall that led outside of the base and smashing into the ground fifty feet below him. "Ugh…God that hurt…" Shadow moaned as he slowly made his way back to his feet. Dusk slowly floated down to the ground, smiling evilly at his handiwork.

"The great Shadow the Hedgehog, beaten so easily by what he calls, a copy of himself." Dusk said as he smirked at Shadow. Shadow just grunted in anger and started to undo his inhibitor rings. "Ooooooh, I'm so scared! Shadow is removing his inhibitor rings! I'm in for a beating now!" Dusk yelled in a mocking voice at Shadow. Shadow just continued to remove the rings until both his wrist and ankle rings were removed. "So, what happens now Shadow? You gonna 'beat me up'?" Dusk continued mocking Shadow as the Ultimate Life Form prepared for battle.

After Shadow removed his inhibitor rings, his power skyrocketed, even surprising Dusk a little. "Okay…so maybe I shouldn't have mocked him so much…" Dusk said as Shadow's power continued to rise. "Now you'll feel my true power fake!" Shadow yelled as he dashed forward and punched Dusk in the stomach, then grabbing his leg and tossing him into Eggman's base. "So…You do still…have a little bit of fight left in you." Dusk spoke as he removed himself from the side of the base. Dusk dashed at Shadow and punched him in the face, then tried to give him a roundhouse, but Shadow ducked and gave Dusk a huge uppercut, sending him soaring. Then Shadow homing attacked Dusk a few times in mid air before he gave him an axe kick, which sent him hurtling toward the ground.

Shadow then tried to spin dash Dusk, but the evil hedgehog was able to regain his balance in mid air and hit Shadow with a Chaos Torrent, sending him crashing into the rock wall. Shadow burst out from the rubble and shot a few Chaos Spears at Dusk, which the black and yellow hedgehog easily dodged. They were, however, only a distraction as Shadow gave Dusk a tremendous punch to the face, sending him flying back into Eggman's metal base. Dusk growled in anger and spin dashed at Shadow, which he countered with a spin dash of his own, causing the two hedgehog's spin dashes to collide with each other. However, with his inhibitor rings removed, Shadow was easily able to overpower Dusk, pushing him into the dirt before jumping up into the air and shooting a Chaos Lance at him. Dusk was able to roll out of the way however, and countered with a barrage of Chaos Arrow.

"Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as he teleported before any of the arrows could hit him and reappeared behind Dusk. When the black and yellow hedgehog turned around he was met with an uppercut to the face, which was followed by a knee to the stomach. Shadow finished his combo with a point blank Chaos Torrent, sending Dusk flying back into the rock wall again. Shadow was about to continue his assault when he fell on one knee in exhaustion. "What…oh no…" Shadow mumbled as he noticed what was happening. He had used what little was left of his energy and now he was completely tired out. Dusk noticed this and smirked evilly, "Finally pooped eh Shadow old pal?" Dusk said as he walked toward Shadow. "Good, then I can make this as painful as possible for you." Dusk spoke in Shadow's ear before slugging the ebony hedgehog in the stomach as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of Shadow.

Dusk then kneed Shadow in the face before grabbing him by his quills and slamming him into the base. Dusk then jumped back and blasted Shadow with multiple Chaos Arrows, before slamming a knee into his back, causing Shadow to let out a cry of pain, despite how much he was trying to avoid doing so. Dusk smiled with malicious intent and slammed Shadow's face into the ground repeatedly, he then threw the hedgehog up into the air. "I wish I could play a little more with you, but I'm running on a tight schedule if I'm going to conquer this planet." Dusk yelled up to Shadow as he charged a full power Chaos Lance in his hand. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Dusk screamed as he shot the lance at Shadow. Before the lance could hit however, it was blasted into nothing by something much more powerful. Shadow landed on the ground with a thud, not having the slightest clue what had just saved his life.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who stopped my attack?!" Dusk yelled in fury as he looked around for the one responsible. "I did." Said a familiar hedgefox. Shadow tilted his head slightly in the direction of the voice to see Hikaru slowly floating toward the battlefield. The turquoise hedgefox smirked as he looked at Dusk, "I think I might have found myself a decent spar."

*Tundra of Disaster: Sonic's POV*

Toro and I slowly made our way up the mountain; I was a bit nervous that Toro couldn't actually stop the avalanches, but when the first one came down he was able to easily hold it back, causing the excess snow to go around him. As long as I stood behind him there was no chance of me getting caught up in the avalanche. I guess what he could do was more like redirect it, but that's better then nothing.

"Nice Toro! You really can stop the ava-I mean snow waves!" I exclaimed as he redirected another avalanche past us. "Yeah! Toro the best!" Toro said as he continued up the mountain. Neither of us knew, however. That more then just avalanches awaited us on these snowy slopes. As we continued up the slopes, a bright light flashed in our eyes, distracting us both. When it cleared there was a green hedgehog with red shades, a leather jacket with flames on it, and black and green boots standing in front of us. With him was a scarlet fox with brown hair, a black top, black bottoms, and black boots. The two looked around as if they were slightly confused with where they were, that is, until the green hedgehog's gaze fixed on me. "Ah! Blue! How nice of you to show up to be my personal punching bag!" The green hedgehog said as he pounded one of his fists into the other. "Look dude, I don't even know who the heck you are." I replied, I mean seriously? I just meet this guy and he's already got a nickname for me and wants to fight me?

"What are you talking about? We've met multiple times!" The green hedgehog said before he was tapped on the shoulder by the fox. She whispered something into his ear which caused him to grunt in annoyance. "I guess the Fi's got a point…Whatever, even if your not the Sonic from our dimension, I'm still gonna pound you into dust!" The green hedgehog yelled as he charged me, with speed close to or equal to mine! I barely managed to avoid his first punch! The fox just sighed in annoyance, "Scourge! Why are we fighting Sonic when we should be focusing on getting out of this place?!" The fox yelled in frustration. "Cause Fiona, I need to stress relief! And Blue here can provide it!" The hedgehog known as Scourge said before he tried to punch me again, which I backfliped to avoid.

"Alright then, have it your way." I said before I charged Scourge, punching him in the face before I spin dashed him, sending him sliding back a few feet in the snow.

*Third Person POV*

Fiona decided to help Scourge, when Sonic ran up to punch Scourge again she jumps forward and kicked Sonic in the face, before turning toward Scourge. "I can handle him myself Fiona!" Scourge yelled as he got off the ground. "Just thought it was better then me standing around doing nothing!" Fiona yelled at Scourge, who was grateful for the help, although he would never admit it. "Fine, help if you want." Scourge grumbled as he spin dashed Sonic before he could get up. The blue hedgehog had decided he had enough so when Scourge went to spin dash him again, he rolled to avoid it and kicked Scourge away like a soccer ball.

Sonic had let his guard down though, and was met with a kick to the back of the head from Fiona, who also found herself being lifted off the ground by a giant hand! "What the? Let go of me!" Fiona yelled as she squirmed in Toro's grasp. "Great work Toro! Now don't hurt her, just make sure she can't interfere!" Sonic yelled as he kicked Scourge away from Toro. "Okay, Toro no hurt." Toro said as he stood there holding Fiona. "Get your hands off her you-"Scourge started before he was punched in the face by Sonic. "Hey! Your fights with me Scourge!" Sonic yelled as he spin dashed the evil hedgehog into the snow.

"That's it! You asked for it Blue!" Scourge said as he got up and dodged a punch from Sonic before giving the blue hedgehog an uppercut to the jaw, sending him soaring through the air. Scourge capitalized on this and homing attack Sonic in mid air, before grabbing him and pile driving him into the snow! Although snow is soft, the impact still rocked Sonic, who was wondering where he was as he got to his feet, only to get a roundhouse kick to the face from Scourge! The green hedgehog then spin dashed Sonic again, causing him to slide through some of the snow. "Ugh, I'm tired of being a punching bag!" Sonic yelled as he met Scourge's second spin dash with his own. Slowly, Sonic was able to overpower Scourge's spin dash and send him sprawling into the snow. He then ran up to Scourge and spin dashed him again, sending him further up the mountain. Sonic ran up to Scourge again and grabbed him by his quills, then threw him into the air and homing attacked him twice before giving him an axe kick, which sent him crashing down into the snow below.

"Damn it!" Scourge yelled as he pulled himself to his feet, only to get a dropkick from Sonic, which sent him a little ways down the mountain. Fiona finally managed to squirm her way out of Toro's grasp and kicked the yeti in the face, to which he just stood there with a blank expression. "Huh, what going on?" Toro said as he looked around. Fiona just sighed before she ran down to check on Scourge. "You okay Scourge?" Fiona said as she kneeled by the green hedgehog. He just snarled at her, "I'm fine! I'll always be fine! Just get out of my way!" Scourge yelled as he pushed Fiona aside, to which she huffed at him. "Fine! See if I ever check on you again!" Fiona yelled at him, before putting on a slightly sad expression. Sonic and Scourge were about to engage in battle again when they were interrupted by Toro.

"Snow wave!" Toro yelled as he barreled toward Sonic. "What in the hell is a snow wa-" Scourge started before he looked up the mountain and saw the avalanche, to which his ears went back a little, "Oh." The avalanche hit them all before they could react to it, Scourge had had enough to dive over to Fiona and shield her from the avalanche while Toro tackled Sonic to the ground before the snow covered all of them.

*The Fields of the Ancients: Third Person POV*

The fight had been pretty even between the two groups, while the polar bear who was apparently known as Bark was no match for Kaiza, and Jewel was having some trouble with Bean, Zaos and Nack seemed pretty evenly matched right now. "You can't outrun me you pesky hedgehog! I've even nailed Sonic a couple of times with my rifle!" Nack yelled as he fired another shot at Zaos, which he barely managed to dodge. The white and orange hedgehog had already been nicked by a few of the bullets, shown by the few bleeding cuts he had on his arms and left leg. "Damn it! I can't even get close to him!" Zaos yelled as he dodged another bullet. Whenever he did get close to Nack, the weasel would unload on him with his twin pistols. If he tried to stop and charge up an attack however, he'd have a bullet in his head long before he released it. And at this rate, he was going to end up with enough wounds to cause him to bleed to death.

Jewel wasn't having much of a better time. Bean was apparently was a bomb loving maniac, and enjoyed nothing less then watching something explode. He was just throwing bomb after bomb at the pink hedgefox, who was barely managing to dodge each of the explosions. She had been a little to close to this one however, and was caught off guard by a piece of shrapnel the slashed her across the head, causing a stream of blood to flow down her face. "Ow!" She yelled as she gingerly touched the wound. "Haha! I got her! I got her!" Bean yelled as he jumped up and down with delight. Jewel noticed that the duck had stopped his bombing and charged him. Before he could react, Jewel had kicked him in the face, sending him flying. Bean got to his feet, only to be punched in the stomach by Jewel. She then grabbed his arm and threw him judo style over her shoulder and into the ground. She then formed a Chaos Spear in her hand and pointed it at his face.

"If you want to keep your head I suggest not moving!" Jewel yelled at the Bean. The duck did as he was told and didn't move a muscle, he liked his head. Bark on the other hand, was having a hell of a time trying to fight Kaiza, who seemed more like he was trying to teach the polar bear, rather then fight him. "No, no, strike with your right hand." Kaiza said as he effortlessly flipped the polar bear over him after catching his left hand. Bark grunted as he slammed into the ground, but Kaiza had had enough of the polar bear. When Bark managed to climb back to his feet, Kaiza slugged him as hard as he could in the face, which sent the polar bear flying and knocked him out cold as he slammed into the ground. "You fought well, considering how long you lasted." Kaiza said as he turned and watched Zaos' fight.

Zaos was still having just as hard of a time with Nack, he had, however, been slowly forming a plan in his mind to take the weasel down. He smirked as he continued to run around and avoid Nack's bullets. Nack fired again, which Zaos dodged, and the hedgehog decided to put his plan into action now. He charged straight at the weasel, which surprised Nack. "Alright then! Have fun in hell!" Nack yelled as he prepared to fire his rifle straight into Zaos' head. Time almost seemed to slow down for Zaos, he had to wait for the perfect moment, too late and he would have a bullet to his head. Too early and Nack which change the trajectory of his gun to shoot him anyway, the timing had to be just right. _"Wait for it…" _Zaos thought as Nack was about to click the trigger.

"…_NOW!" _Zaos yelled in his mind the moment Nack flexed his finger to pull the trigger. Zaos went into a spin dash, barely avoiding the bullet as he skimmed over him, and spin dashing Nack in the stomach. This caused Nack to drop his rifle in surprise; Zaos came out of his spin dash before Nack could recover and grabbed his pistols, throwing them over to where the rifle was before blasting all three weapons into dust. Zaos then turned to Nack and spin dashed him again before he could get up, and placed a foot on the weasel's chest. "Stay down." Zaos said in a dangerous tone, to which Nack obeyed, with no weapons he wouldn't be much of a match for the white and orange hedgehog.

"I don't want to kill you, but if you so much as move, I won't think twice." Zaos said a he lifted his foot off Nack and went over to check on his sister. "You okay Jewel?" Zaos asked as he stood next to his sister and kneeled to check on her. "I'm…fine." Jewel said, but Zaos thought otherwise. The blood on her face showed that she was anything but fine. Zaos lightly moved Jewel's head to the side to examine the wound on her head. It wasn't too bad, but that didn't make Zaos any less angry at the one who had given her the wound. He looked down at Bean and punched him in the face, easily knocking the duck out. "That wasn't necessary!" Jewel yelled at Zaos as she jumped to her feet. Zaos shrugged, "Someone had to knock him out, can't have him lighting any more explosives." Jewel sighed in defeat, knowing that her brother was both in the right and wrong for punching the duck.

Zaos went back over to Nack, who hadn't moved since Zaos had told him not to, and kneeled down to look the weasel in the eye. "I'm only going to ask this ONE time. Where is the Chaos Emerald?" Zaos asked Nack, he already knew that Nack had the emerald, but he was seeing if the weasel would willingly tell him where it was. "Uh…What emer-" Nack was cut off with Zaos punching him hard in the face, knocking him out as well. The hedgehog then fished the Chaos Emerald out of Nack's pocket, this one being the white emerald. "Well, here's the emerald we need." Zaos said as he looked over the emerald, making sure that it wasn't any sort of fake. "Yep, this is the real deal…So what should we do with these three?" Zaos said waving at the three that the group had knocked out. "The best course of action would be to tie them up and leave them. We can bring them with us to the temple, and then bring them to the nearest authorities after that." Kaiza said as he brought some rope out of his pack. Kaiza then retrieved Bark and Bean with ease and placed them near Nack before he tied the three together and picked them all up with ease. "Let's go." Kaiza said just as Zaos had finished bandaging up Jewel's head. The other two nodded and Zaos picked up Jewel and followed Kaiza to the White Chaos Temple.

*Eggman's Base: Third Person POV*

Dusk didn't ask anymore question as he shot another Chaos Spear, this time up at Hikaru. The Saiyan warrior easily battled the spear away from him into the side of the base, then dashed toward Dusk and dropkicked him in the head. Dusk was able to regain his balance and bounce of the wall of the base and rocket toward Hikaru. He punched the hedgefox in the stomach, then kicked him into the rock wall of the canyon. "Well now, looks like you might be a little itty bit of a challenge to me!" Hikaru yelled out loud. _"As long as I don't turn into a Super Saiyan." _Hikaru added in his mind.

Dusk growled at Hikaru and shot a Chaos Torrent at him, to which Hikaru shot a small beam at the torrent, easily overpowering it and hitting Dusk with it, sending him back into the base. Dusk growled again and spin dash toward Hikaru, which he easily dodged and gave Dusk an axe kick, sending him crashing down into the ground. Dusk burst out from the ground and shot a barrage of Chaos Arrow's at Hikaru, to which he just stood there and took them. Dusk smirked at his handiwork, but when the smoke cleared it revealed Hikaru, with only one or two scratches on him! Dusk was furious at this, but Hikaru just smirked at him, "Was that all, really?" Hikaru said in a mocking tone. Dusk yelled and tried to spin dash Hikaru, but the hedgefox just redirected him into the wall, causing Dusk to slam into him to slam into the cliff wall. Before Dusk could recover, Hikaru comboed him with a series of punches and kicks, before grabbing him and slamming him into the ground.

"Give up yet?" Hikaru said to Dusk, who was picking himself off the ground after that last barrage. "Ne…never…" Dusk said as he removed his inhibitor rings. Shadow knew what was coming, but Dusk was a fool if he thought that would do any good against Hikaru. Hikaru just smirked as he watched Dusk remove each of the rings. When the last fell to the ground, Dusk's powered increased by quite a bit. He snarled as he jumped up and punched Hikaru in the face, which he made no attempt to block, causing him to fly backwards and slam into the cliff wall. Dusk then proceeded to shoot all kinds of projectiles at Hikaru, from Chaos Spears, to Arrows, to Lances, and ended the massive barrage with a Chaos Cannon, completely obliterating a part of the cliff.

"That'll…teach you…to mess…with…me…" Dusk said in between his panting. But, when the dust settled, Dusk's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "WHAT?!" Dusk yelled as he looked at Hikaru, who besides a few cuts and a little bleeding on his head was virtually unharmed. "Wow, you actually injured me with your little assault." Hikaru said as he slowly made his way toward Dusk, an aura of killing intent radiating off of him. Dusk was running possible strategies for attack through his head at the time. Finally, Dusk came to the conclusion that he needed to run now, which he promptly did, taking off out of the valley at near Mach 2. This caused Hikaru to tilt his head in confusion, "What? No more fun? Aw…" Hikaru said slumping his head in disappointment. Shadow just stared at Hikaru in confusion; one second he looked like his was about to rip Dusk to pieces, then instead of chasing him makes a childish comment about no more fun? Who the hell was this guy?

*Tundra of Disaster: Sonic's POV*

Boy was I a lucky guy! Toro burst from the snow and helped me out of the pile of snow that we were currently in. If it weren't for Toro, I would be a hedgehog on ice right now! "You okay Sonic?" Toro asked me as he cleared the snow around him. "Yeah, I'm okay Toro, but what about you?" I asked with worry, even if he was a near 10 foot tall yeti, he wasn't indestructible. "Me okay! Toro doesn't mind snow much, that why Toro live up in mountains! Well, that and villagers no like Toro…" Toro said with disappointment. I frowned as I looked at the yeti, he was such a nice guy, and I bet the only reason he's turned away by the villagers was because of his appearance.

"Don't worry big guy, after me and you stop these avalanches, I'm sure the villagers will love you!" I told Toro, trying to get his spirits up. The yeti looked up at me and smiled, "Ya! Then we will be heroes!" Toro replied. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said to Toro as he began to climb further up the mountain, with me following behind him.

A few minutes later we reached the point where I was at. Although Toro was big he could move at a fairly quick pace. I looked up ahead of us and saw what we were looking for. "What is that?" Toro said pointing at the emerald. "That's a Chaos Emerald, you stay here Toro, and I'll grab it and stop the avalanches!" I said as I rushed forward and nabbed the emerald before any more avalanches happened. Almost instantly the snow storm that was around us dispersed and the sun came out, though that only made it a little bit warmer. "Alright! Now let's get out of here before-" I didn't get to finish that sentence though, because I was hit in the back by something! I was so surprised that I dropped the emerald and rolled a little ways down the hill. I looked up to see what had hit me, and saw Scourge and Fiona! The green hedgehog smirked at me as he tossed the Chaos Emerald between his hands. "Ya snooze ya lose Blue! And now this emerald is mine!" Scourge yelled at me as he prepared to run down the other side of the mountain. I reacted quickly enough though, and spin dashed him in the back, causing him to drop the emerald. I grabbed it and jumped back, "If you want this emerald, you're gonna have to go through me Scourge!" I yelled as I stared at the evil hedgehog.

Scourge growled at me as he got to his feet, "FINE! If that's the way you want it, then you'll get it!" Scourge yelled as he charged me with his fist pulled back.

**Well, there's chapter 17! Sonic has to defend the emerald from Scourge! Can our blue hero defeat his evil counterpart, who he hardly knows? We'll find out next time, until then, adios!**


	18. BluevsGreen, a battle between hedgehogs

**Well, this is embarrassing. I've just gone 5 wholes months without posting a single thing! I'm sorry to the people out there who have been following my story and waiting for another chapter to come up, I've just been swamped with schoolwork and family problems as of late. But enough chit chat, its time to finally post up chapter 18!**

_Rise of the Chosen One _

_Chapter 18: Blue vs. Green, a battle between hedgehogs_

*Tundra of Disaster: Third Person POV*

Sonic back flipped and kicked some snow into Scourge's face, causing the green hedgehog to yelp in surprise and stop his attack, trying to rub the snow out of his eyes. Sonic took this chance to spin dash Scourge in the stomach, sending him plowing through a few inches of snow. The green hedgehog growled and spin dashed back at Sonic, who leap frogged over him to avoid the attack. Scourge uncurled from the dash and sped at Sonic, who did a break dance like kick at Scourge, nailing the hedgehog in the face and sending him flying. Sonic then jumped into the air and continued to kick Scourge higher and higher, then he overtook Scourge in the air and spin dashed into his stomach, following him all the way down to the ground, smashing into the snow with a tremendous impact and sending some dust scattering up in the air around them.

When the dust settled, Sonic walked out of the crater, a smirk clear on his face. "Gee, you didn't put up much of a fight at all Scourge! You know what they say, you snooze you lose!" Sonic yelled to the fallen green hedgehog before he rejoined Toro, the two running down the mountain as Fiona went to check on Scourge, who was pretty badly banged up.

*White Chaos Temple: Zaos' POV*

After walking forever, we finally reached the damn temple. Looking over the ruins I can't help but feel that it looks exactly the same as the last temple, only with a few changed to the hieroglyphics on the outside. "We finally made is Zaos!" Jewel yelled to me as she scampered up the stairs. She certainly had recovered on the way here…I sigh and walk up the stairs after my sister, fishing the white Chaos Emerald out of my pocket and placing it on the pedestal in front of me. "Now, all we have to do is wait." I said as I watched the emerald sink into place. "Hey Zaos? Wanna play tic tac toe?" Jewel asks as she pulls a piece of chalk from her tail. Where did she- Oh never mind…I guess I might as well play a game or two with her…or a couple dozen.

*Eggman's Base: Shadow's POV*

"So…why did you follow me here?" I ask Hikaru as he finally turns his attention to me. To my question, the hedgefox simply shrugs, "Dunno, all I remember is sensing a few decent sized power's and decided that I might be able to find someone fun to fight…It looks like I was wrong…" Hikaru says as he gazes off into the direction that Dusk fled. I sigh, it doesn't seem like I'm going to get much information from this guy at all…_"At least I managed to get the…wait a minute…" _I look back up at the hole in the base. _"Damn it…" _I run at the base and flip up into the hole, finding that the doctor AND the Chaos Emerald both missing. _"Figures…of course he'd run away with the emerald. Looks like I need to find him now…" _I thought to myself. "Whatcha looking for?" Hikaru asked me from behind, causing me to jump a little. "The…Chaos Emerald that was here. The doctor must have taken it when he fled." I responded, looking for the way that Eggman escaped. "The doctor?...OH! You mean the fat dumbass!" Hikaru says with a smile on his face. He must be real proud that he figured that one out…"Uh…yeah…" I say to him as I continued to look around. "He went through a secret compartment in the floor!" Hikaru tells me as he rips off the entrance to said compartment.

*Anime sweat drop*

"Ooooookay…Well, I guess there's only one way to go." I say before jumping into the chute. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" I hear Hikaru say from above me as I hear him also enter the chute. He quickly catches up to me, "I wanna kick his fat ass as well!" Hikaru smirks as I just frown. Whatever, if he wants to help me get the emerald then so be it.

*Eggman's Hanger: Third Person POV*

Shadow lands in the middle of the hanger, moving out of the way just in time for Hikaru to smash into the spot he was just standing at. "OW! You could have cushioned my fall!" Hikaru yelled at Shadow, who simply scoffed. "OH HOHOHO! It looks like you've found me Shadow!" Shadow whips his head in the direction of the voice, revealing it to be the voice of Dr. Eggman, who is piloting a giant humanoid machine. "Hmph, you know what I want Doctor! The Chaos Emerald, now!" Shadow yells at Eggman, holding his hand out as well. "If you think I'm going to just hand over the emerald, then your sadly mistaken!" Eggman yells before pressing a button in the cockpit of the machine, sending a dozen missiles sailing at Shadow and Hikaru. Hikaru just yawns before using Instant Transmission to escape the blast while Shadow runs straight at the missiles, dodging them one by one as he advances closer to the mech.

"Alright then…GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Eggman yells before clicking another button, this time firing a large laser at Shadow, who jumps and flips through the air to avoid it, spin dashing into the cockpit and cracking the glass in the process. Shadow then jumps off the cockpit and fires a few Chaos Spears at it, further damaging the glass. "Why you little…TAKE THIS!" Eggman screams before swinging the mech's giant fist at Shadow, who uses Chaos Control to appear right in front of the glass before shattering it with a single punch and landing inside the mech, Eggman falling over and scooting backwards as Shadow approaches him.

"W-wait a minute Shadow! We can take this over like civilized people…right?" Eggman asks before Shadow picks him up by the collar of his jacket. "The Chaos Emerald, now." Shadow demands again, fire dancing around in his eyes. Eggman squeals and quickly hands him the Chaos Emerald which Shadow takes, this one being blue. Shadow eyes the emerald for a moment before dropping Eggman and heading back the way he came, smashing the console on his way out. "OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD. ROBOT WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS." The mech beeps, causing Eggman to scamper for the exit. He jumps out of the mech and lands with a solid thud on the ground just as the machine explodes, turning into a pile of scrap metal. "NO! MY BEAUTIFUL ROBOT!" Eggman yells in agony as he tries to bring all of the dust of the machine into a pile. Hikaru then slowly walks up to Eggman with a childish look on his face, "Hey you, fat ass." "Eh? I am not fat! I'm just big boned." Eggman stated scientifically. Hikaru then points at Eggman's escape pod, "You should go get in that pod." Hikaru says, which confuses Eggman, but the fat man doesn't miss a beat as he scampers over to the pod and jumps into it. "Wow! You really can fit in that thing!" Hikaru yells before walking up next to the pod and bringing one of his legs back. "Wait, what are you-" Eggman started before Hikaru soccer like kicks the pod, sending Eggman flying out of the base screaming his lungs out. "Hm…wonder if he'll land on the moon…" Hikaru mutters to himself, causing Shadow to sweat drop, _"What is wrong with this guy?" _

*Tundra of Disaster: Third Person POV*

Sonic was running down the mountain, slow enough so that Toro could keep up when he heard someone yell at him. "DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME BLUE!" Sonic spins around to see that it was Scourge who yelled at him, still looking rather beat up from their last encounter. "Heh, back for more Scourge? You can't beat me you know!" Sonic yells out to his green counterpart, who simply scoffs at him as Fiona tries to stop him. "Scourge, enough! Your in no condition to continue fighting!" Fiona yells at Scourge, trying to stop him from engaging Sonic in combat again. "I can beat him! After all…I have my secret weapon." Scourge says, reaching into his jacket with both hands. "Scourge…you aren't going to-" Fiona starts, but Scourge cuts her off. "Blue's going down, ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!" And with that Scourge pulls out something that looks like…"What the…are those clusters of…Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asks as he looks at the strange crystals. "Toro have a bad feeling…" Toro says as Sonic motions for him to back away.

"This time, your going down BLUE!" And with that Scourge yells to the heavens, absorbing the strange crystals, and causing a large light to engulf him. Fiona manages to outrun the light, and when it dims down Scourge is still there…but different. Now Scourge's fur has become purple, his eyes black with red pupils, and his sunglasses and flames on his jacket have become blue. "Aw yeah! Hail to the king baby!" Scourge yells, jabbing his thumb at himself. "Is that…a Super form? What was that stuff he absorbed?" Sonic asks with confusion, not understanding what just happened. "Anarchy Beryl…I never thought he'd actually use it…" Fiona mumbles, just loud enough for Sonic to hear her. _"Anarchy Beryl? I've never heard of that…Looks like I'll have some questions for Scourge…after I kick his ass" _Sonic thinks in his head as he begins to build up his power.

"It's no use Blue! You don't stand a chance against me while I'm in this form!" Scourge yells as he charges Sonic. "THEN BRING IT ON! HA!" Sonic screams just as Scourge reaches him, creating a sphere of light and blasting Super Scourge backwards a few yards. "Wh-what?! What's going on?!" Scourge yells as he covers his eyes from the light. When it finally dims down it reveals Sonic…in his Super form! "WHAT?! HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Scourge screams as Sonic wiggles his index finger at him. "Too bad you don't know faker, but I can do this normally, I don't need any Chaos Emeralds." Sonic says to Scourge matter of factly. "Grrr…It doesn't make any difference! You're still going down!" Scourge yells as he charges Sonic again. "Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" Sonic says as he meets Scourge's first punch with one of his own.

*Play His World by Crush 40* 

Sonic grabs Scourge's hand and throws him down into the snow and sends a blast down at him. Scourge manages to roll out of the way and spin dash at Sonic, knocking him further up into the air. Sonic manages to stop himself and retaliates by attacking Scourge with his own spin dash. The two collide and start to struggle to push the other back and forth. Sonic uncurls and dropkicks Scourge back down into the mountain. Scourge growls and fires a giant beam back up at Sonic, who fires back with his own beam. The two continue their beam struggle, tiring to overpower each other, when Scourge's beam finally overpowers Sonic's and slams into Sonic,. Sending him flying up into space. Scourge smiles and prepares to gloat when Sonic reappears right in front of him and punches him in the face.

Scourge's strikes back at Sonic with a kick, hitting the now golden hedgehog in the face. Sonic gets knocked back a little, before he spins back down at Scourge and hits the purple hedgehog, sending him smashing into the ground and further into the earth. The super powered villain bursts out from the ground and is breathing heavily. "Damn it…How can you be so powerful?!" Scourge yells up at Sonic, just before the evil hedgehog reverts back into his normal form, causing him to be surprised. "Heh, looks like you've run out of power, sucks to be you faker." Sonic says, taunting Scourge. "Tch…this isn't over Blue!" Scourge yells before running over and grabbing Fiona before dashing off into the distance.

*End song*

"Heh heh. Well, that didn't last very long." Sonic says as he floats down to the ground, turning back to normal as he does. "Toro sees people coming." Toro says as he points at a few approaching people. "Huh? That looks like-" Sonic starts, but is cut off by a yell. "SOOOOONIIIIIC!" Amy yells as she runs at him and knocks him off his feet with a flying hug. "AH! Amy!" Sonic yells in surprise, having completely forgotten that his friends were here. "Where were you?! We were worried sick about you!" Amy yells at Sonic, waggling her finger in his face. "S-Sorry I ran ahead like that…but you see…" Sonic starts, he then proceeds to explain the entire situation to Amy, Tails, and Larnet. "I see, so that's why you were gone so long." Larnet says, looking up at Toro as he does. "Yeah, Toro here really saved my behind! Man, I don't wanna think where I'd be if he didn't help me…" Sonic says rubbing the back of his head. "Well, to be accurate Sonic…you'd be under a ton or so of snow…" Tails states scientifically, causing him to get smacked in the back of the head by Amy.

"He would not Tails! Sonic's too amazing for that!" Amy says scolding Tails. Sonic just sighs as he drones out the two's argument for a little while, before interrupting it, "Guys? Shouldn't we…oh I don't know, be heading for the temple now?" Sonic asked the two, which caused them to both stop dead in their argument. They stand there in silence for a while before they both nod in agreement. "Alright then! You guys go ahead! I've got some…unfinished business to take care of." Sonic says, which causes Tails to immediately protest. "We already split up once! No way are we doing that again!" Tails yells at Sonic, causing the blue blur to sigh. "Listen, when I say I'll catch up, I mean it little bro." Sonic says before catching Tails off guard and gives him a light noogie. "Ah! Stop it Sonic!" Tails yells trying to break free, only being successful when Sonic lets go and Tails falls into the snow, causing Sonic to laugh a little before helping the fox up.

"Listen, just trust me on this one, okay?" Sonic asks the group. "…Fine, we'll meet up with you there." Larnet says, turning and already heading for the temple. "Be safe…okay?" Amy asks Sonic with concerned eyes, receiving a thumbs up from the hedgehog before she nods and turns to follow Larnet. "Just…don't get yourself in trouble, alright Sonic?" Tails asks him. "Me? Get in trouble? Why what on earth are you talking about Tails?" Sonic jokes, chuckling a little bit. Tails sighs, "Guess I'll see you later then, hurry up though, alright?" "Tails, your talking to the fastest thing alive, speed in my middle name." Sonic replies to Tails, who just shakes his head and laughs a little before following Amy and Larnet. "Why you not go with friends?" Toro ask Sonic. "Because big guy, you helped me out, so now I've gotta help YOU out. Come on, follow me." Sonic says, gesturing for Toro to follow him, which the yeti does.

*Blue Chaos Temple: Third Person POV*

Shadow sighs, although it hadn't taken that long to wake everyone up and get them moving, they all seemed to drag their feet in getting here. Shadow looks up at the temple, if he recalled this was the temple that Sonic was in last. _"Well, better get this over with." _Shadow thought as he walks up to the temple and places the emerald on the pedestal, knowing that this was going to be yet another long wait…

*Snow Village: Sonic's POV*

I was a little nervous to be honest. Convincing the villagers that Toro wasn't a bad guy was going to be…a little difficult. As we both slowly approached the village I could see villagers leaving their houses…with torches and pitchforks. "Oh no…" I said as the villagers started yelling, the main topic being to get Toro as far away from their village as possible. "Hey! Hey!" I yelled at them, but no one was listening to me. I started to get a little annoyed, so I motioned for Toro to cover his ears, which he did, and I did a very loud pitched whistle, causing everyone but me and Toro to cover their ears in pain. "Now listen to me! I've got something to tell you all. You make Toro here out like he's some monster, but that's not it at all! In fact, this guy saved my life! If it weren't for him I'd be freezing under a ton of snow right now! Plus he treated me to food after he helped me! If anything you should all be greeting him with open arms, not torches and pitchforks!" I says as I grab one of the torches and stick it into the ground, extinguishing it. The villagers were all silent, completely awestruck by the story I had just told them, until we heard a few children laughing over to the side.

When we turned our heads we saw Toro and the kids, all playing around at the small park built to the side. The kids seemed to enjoy Toro's company quite a bit, and didn't seem in the least bit afraid of him. "See? You guys should all take a lesson from the kids, they know what's right." I say with a smirk on my face, the leader of the villagers looking completely shocked at this turn of events. "Well…its would seem…that we've judged this creature too quickly…" The leader started, which I responded to. "Yeah, no kidding. Now you can all make your opinions from here…I've got things I need to be doing." I said, turning a preparing to go when Toro yelled something to me. "Thanks Sonic!" "Heh, no problem!" I said giving him a thumbs up before taking off to catch up with my friends.

*Cyan Chaos Temple: Third Person POV*

Sonic quickly got to the temple, where he was surprised to see his friends there already. "Seriously? I must be getting slow…" Sonic said lightheartedly as he walks up to the temple. "More like we're getting faster Sonic." Tails says, which causes Sonic to chuckle a little bit. "Enough chit chat…place the emerald there." Larnet says pointed at the pedestal, which Sonic lightly nods and walks up to it, placing the Chaos Emerald onto it. Sonic sighs, "Looks like all we can do now is wait…" Sonic says. Tails looks at him for a moment before speaking, "Sonic, wanna race?" He asks, causing the blue hedgehog to perk up instantly. "Heh, I'd like nothing better!" Sonic yells as he takes off, Tails closely following behind.

**Well, that's the end for this chapter! I promise from now on I will post up at least one chapter a week, but for now, adios!...But not adios for 5 months, only for a week tops! **


	19. Temple Trouble

**"I promise from now on I will post up at least one chapter a week, but for now, adios!...But not adios for 5 months, only for a week tops!" **

**...Whoops?**

Chapter 19: Temple Trouble

*White Chaos Temple: Zaos' POV*

I sigh as I finish the hundredth game of tic-tac-toe with my sister, the girl squealing in delight as she beats me. "Yay! I won!" She points at me, "In your face Zaos!" I grunt in annoyance, shortly after noticing that the temple doors opening, _"Good...I was just about to strangle my sister here..." _I think to myself as I rise to my feet and walk over to the large structure, my sister cheering me on from behind me. "Good luck big brother!" She yells at me, causing a smile to appear on my face. Despite here slightly annoying personality, I still love that girl.

I look around at the temple walls, various engravings from different time periods littered all over them. "If this one is anything like the last one..." I say to myself as I walk into the room, with the pedestal in the middle of it. "Well, they certainly lack originality, that's for sure." I mutter to myself as I approach the pedestal, pressing the button without a word. Soon afterwards, the entire room is bathed in a white light, causing me to cover up my eyes. When I lower my arms I see a bat Mobian made of pure white Chaos Energy standing in front of me. "So, I take it you're the one who guards this temple?"

"Yes, I am the spirit of the guardian of the white Chaos Emerald..." The bat replies, before walking down a nearby corridor. I follow her and look around the chamber with surprise, it was completely empty! Before I could think, the bat shoots my in the face with a ball of energy, causing me to collapse. "Good luck." Is all I hear from her before I lose consciousness.

*Abyss of Chaos: Zaos' POV*

I groggily wake up, slowly making my way to my feet as I look around at the white void. Soon enough, countless green beings appear, some running to attack me, while others strike at each other, and the rest fleeing for their lives. Weirdest of all is that they all resemble Mobians, varying in species. "What in the hell is going on?!" I yell as I dodge the group after me.

*Play Bullet Station from Sonic Heroes*

I grunt as I catch the punch of an echidna, barely able to hold my ground. _"So...these guys retain properties of those heroes eh?" _I think to myself as I watch a hedgehog speed toward me. I wrap my hand around the echidna's fist and swing him around, slamming him into the hedgehog and watching the two disappear. "You're not nearly as durable though." I say aloud, my attention snapping to another echidna, preparing to smash a fox's face in. I zoom over there, kicking the echidna in the head, which throws him from the fox as I help the energy being up. It gives me what I believe is a smile, before disappearing in a white light.

"That was different than the other two..." I mutter, referring to when the other two vanished, they had looked like they were being sucked down into a void. I look around the room, spotting several of the beings running for their lives as mobs chase them. Eventually, the four of them are surrounded as the mob seems to chuckle darkly, preparing to rip the poor things apart. I teleport from where I am and reappear in the middle of the circle, greatly startling all of the beings.

"So...who wants to go first?" I ask blandly, several of the things charging me at once. I smirk and raise my hands, catching them all in the chest mid-jump with Chaos Spears. "Come on! Surely that's not all?" I ask them mockingly, I soon realize my mistake as the entire mob charges me, causing me to quickly become frantic. "Crap, Chaos Dome!" I yell, raising the protective dome over myself and the four beings near me, the others outside punching, kicking, and even biting the dome in an attempt to break through. "Geez, and I thought I was messed up..." I mutter, approaching the wall of the dome, before slamming my fist into it, creating a shockwave that flings all of the things on the outside away, causing each and every one of them to dissipate.

"And they all bite the dust, heh."

*End Song*

I walk up to the beings that are huddled on the ground, consisting of three hedgehogs and a fox...but...is that fox glowing white instead of green? I raise an eyebrow before shaking it off, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" I tell the group, causing them all to relax a bit before the fox runs up and hugs me, surprising me as it responds while the group of hedgehog seems to smile. "Somebody came..." My eyes widen, wait, someone should have been here before right? "Wait...wasn't somebody else here already?" I ask the fox, who looks up at me with teary eyes, seeming to come more into focus by the second. "Yeah...but they didn't even notice me...they left me here..." The fox responds, my expression changing to shock. Who could've done that I wonder?

I look down at the fox with a smile, "Well, I'm here now." I tell him, the fox smiling as he changes from a white silhouette to an actual fox. He has snow white fur and emerald green eyes. He is around 3' 4" and is wearing white gloves with blue tennis shoes, a black crescent shape covering the front half of the shoe. He also is wearing a torn pair of blue jeans. "I'm Zaos...What's your name?" I ask the fox, receiving an eager replying. "My name is Snow, Mr. Zaos!" I wince, Mr. Zaos? I never was one for authority or respect...though that might be because I've lived on the streets my whole life. "Well Snow...what say we get out of here?" I ask the fox, receiving a large grin in response.

"Yes please!"

*Cyan Chaos Temple: Sonic's POV*

I smirk as the doors open, cheering out loud as I dash into the structure, sprinting down the halls as I reach the pedestal room. I screech to a halt and push the button, having read it all before. Suddenly, a cyan light fills the room, forming into the shape of a hedgehog. "Cool! Someone I relate to!" I yell, holding my hand out to the spirit, receiving nothing but silence as I awkwardly pull my hand back. "So...I take it you're the guardian of this temple?" I ask the spirit, who nods and heads down the hall behind him without a word. I quickly follow him, not wanting to be left behind. When we step into a large circular room, a trap door is triggered below me. At first I was about to maneuver my way out of the pit, until the hedgehog spirit took it upon himself to kick me in the gut, sending me down the pit at a faster speed then before.

*Abyss of Speed*

I manage to flip myself upright as I land on my feet with grace, looking around at the blue void. Suddenly, the world morphs, transforming into..."Green Hill Zone..."

*Play Green Hill Modern from Sonic Generations*

I smirk as the familiar scenery appears around me, along with the even more familiar enemies. "Oh, you all want some of this?" I taunt them, a squad of Buzz Bombers flying in my direction. I smile and run forward, hopping off of the rocks in the area to avoid the squads fire as I continue my sprint around a loop and off of an upward angled cliff, using my momentum to carry me across the gap as I roll into a ball to lessen the impact, cutting through a Motobug on my way as I pick up the pace, looking like nothing more than a blue wave as I smash through any and everything that gets in my way. I see a large rotating gold ring at the end of my path, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I touch it, the entire world dissolving and reforming, this time becoming Chemical Plant Zone.

*Change to Chemical Plant Classic from Sonic Generations*

"Whoa..." I look around in surprise at the sudden change, before just barely dodging a row of blue liquid that shoots out at me, descending into another pipe on the other side of it. I shake my head and dash down the path, becoming cautious as I see the pink water ahead. "Alright...GO!" I increase my speed, dashing across the surface of the water and jumping as I reach a wall, jumping back and forth from it and another wall, before landing on the flat surface above the two walls, and more importantly, the water. I barely move as a small spiked robot shoots two yellow projectiles at me. I respond by curling into a ball in midair, crushing the small bot before I roll down a nearby slope, letting momentum carry me at an extreme speed before I rocket off the side of a ramp, uncurling to see the giant ring below me. I tuck my arms and legs in, descending at a rapid pace and touching the ring, causing this world to disappear as well, being replaced with Mushroom Hill Zone.

*Change to Mushroom Hill Modern from Sonic Generations 3DS*

I duck and roll as a mole throws a tiny shroom at me, jumping over the hole that he was at and continuing on my way. I scoff as I see a rooster ahead, the bird trying to blow me back, but to no avail as I simply ramp up my speed, outrunning the wind he produces and curling into a ball before impact with the metal bird, blowing it to pieces. I continue running full speed as I weave in-between a few dragonflies with spiked tails, eventually seeing the ring up ahead. I grab onto a nearby swing, swinging myself around and around as I build up momentum until I let go at the top of my swing, curling into a ball and only uncurling the moment before I come into contact with the giant ring, changing my surroundings to the Speed Highway of Station Square.

*Change to Speed Highway Modern from Sonic Generations*

I rocket down the roads, shortly afterwards having about a dozen of Eggman's 'police mechs chasing me as I do. I smirk, rolling into a ball and dropping my speed, pushing myself off of the ground just as they're about to run me over. I crush one of the bots, commandeering his vehicle and driving off with it, laughing out loud as I do. The others quickly catch up to me, but I do a little bumper cars, ramming my own hovercraft into one of theirs and jumping out, causing the resulting explosion to take out all but three of them. I hit the ground running, weaving through the various tunnels and such of the city before I hitch a ride on the bottom of a helicopter, the 'police' not really knowing what to do anymore. I spot the ring on a platform below me and dive toward it, grabbing it as everything changes to the deep Green Forest.

*Change to Green Forest from Sonic Adventure 2*

Suddenly, I notice explosions happening behind me and I pale, quickly taking off to avoid being caught in them. _"Nice welcome, the island is already detonating!" _I scream in my head as I grind on a nearby vine, leaping off of it and grabbing onto one that is dangling, using it to reach a cliff above me before I continue my sprint. I spot a troop of G.U.N. robots ahead, all of them having their guns trained on me. "Out of the way, coming through!" I yell, curling into a ball and spinning at a rapid rate, shredding two of the bots before I sprint past the rest, the machines being caught in the explosions. I see the ring up ahead, but as I try to run to it all of the platforms below me start to collapse! I curse, jumping from platform to platform as the explosions quickly start to catch up with me. I just BARELY manage to touch the ring in time, the tip of my tail being singed by the flames. "Ouch..." I mutter as the world changes to the Power Plant of Grand Metropolis.

*Change to Power Plant from Sonic Heroes*

"How long is this going to go on?!" I scream as I barely avoid being impaled by an Egg Pawn. I jump to my feet and kick the robot off the side of the pit, watching as it falls to its doom. I spin around and avoid another attack from a turtle robot. I start to circle around the robot, flipping it through the air before I jump off of a nearby wall and meet it mid-fall, slicing it in two with my Spin Dash before I hit the ground, rocketing through the loops and twists of this place. I reach a section where I cannot continue unless I smash all of the robots. "Well alright then!" I yell triumphantly as three of Eggman's flying mechs appear. I run forward, avoiding the gunfire from the blue one, jumping into the air afterwards and slamming my leg into it via an axe kick, causing to robot to explode after I leap off of it. The green one tries to shoot me with a much slower yellow projectile. I scoff and walk around the shot to show how slow it is, before jumping and doing a mid-air Spin Dash through the robot, stopping in front of the red one, which does absolutely nothing. "Uh...okay?" I say, kicking the robot further into the air before I leap up above it and spike it into the ground, destroying it and revealing the gold ring to me.

"Heh, forget what I said earlier, this is way too much fun!"

**Alright, NOW I won't disappear. I'll take to make uploads more frequent, rather than taking random hiatuses all the time. But, see ya until next time. **


End file.
